Strange LifeLine
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Des années après le meurtre de Chloé et l'arrestation de Nathan, Victoria a quitté les bancs de Blackwell. Elle s'est engagée sur le chemin qui lui était destiné, la photographie et récolte dorénavant les fruits de son succès. Pourtant, tout son univers se voit bousculé au moment ou une figure de son passé refait surface de manière inattendue.
1. Prologue

**Hello Strangers !**

 **Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... euh... une nouvelle fiction. Elle a été imaginée et commencée par une autre auteur que vous connaissez bien du nom d'Onigiri's Face avant qu'elle me refile le bébé et que je reprenne le texte à ma sauce.  
Le titre peut sembler étrange (c'est le cas de le dire), mais il y a une réelle réflexion derrière en vérité. Ce que l'on appelle la Life Line (aka. La ligne de vie ou la ligne de sécurité) est la corde utilisée par les marins quand survient une tempête ou une tornade. C'est également la corde qui sert à sauver quelqu'un qui perd son chemin et qui a besoin d'aide. **

**Sur cette _étrange_ mise en bouche, je vous laisse lire ce texte.**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Strange LifeLine**

" _I really believe there are things nobody would see if I didn't photograph them."_  
— Diane Arbus

* * *

\- Toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle Chase ! C'est une véritable réussite !

Victoria se contenta d'offrir un sourire à cette énième personne qui venait lui faire des éloges alors qu'elle reposait avec élégance sa coupe de champagne vide sur le plateau d'une serveuse. L'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole était grand et malingre malgré un costume noir qui mettait son visage sciemment mal rasé en valeur. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir rencontré à deux reprises le mois dernier. Tommy Danvers, journaliste au _Times_. Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour le remercier silencieusement et l'inviter à poursuivre la conversation. A cette vision, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tommy d'avoir droit à un moment en tête à tête avec la célèbre blonde. Elle n'accordait pas son temps à tout le monde. Il insista pour lui serrer la main afin de compléter ses félicitations. Quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent, Victoria en profita pour le remercier d'être venu et d'avoir écrit un article élogieux à son égard. Elle était passée maître en la matière de communication pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Dans ce milieu, il fallait savoir garder de bons contacts avec la presse sans pour autant s'enticher d'amants collectionneurs. Et l'homme n'y vit que du feu. Charmé par son sourire de circonstances et ses manières gracieuses, il aurait été prêt à écrire un second article sur elle pour ne serait-ce que passer une minute supplémentaire en sa présence. Ce qu'il allait faire dès le lendemain pour couvrir l'évènement de ce soir.

Une fois leurs politesses échangées et son retour à la solitude, la star du moment tourna finalement son regard de jade sur l'immense galerie qui présentait ce soir ses plus belles œuvres. Vêtue d'une sublime robe noire échancrée dans son dos et qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse signée Valentino, la blonde esquissa un sourire fier. Partout où son regard se posait, elle ne voyait que réussite. Le _Chase Metropolitan_ , merveille d'architecture mélangeant pierres blanches anciennes et structure moderne, s'étendait devant ses yeux, brillant et lumineux. En cette soirée, la talentueuse photographe avait enfin atteint son objectif, son rêve depuis petite. Elle s'était émancipée de la réputation de sa famille pour se forger un nom dans le milieu de la photographie par ses propres moyens. Cette exposition n'était que la réflexion grandeur nature de son triomphe et de son dur labeur. Victoria réajusta avec précision une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt-six ans, l'héritière Chase était à l'apothéose de sa carrière. Jeune, riche, admirée… Que demander de plus ? Tout ici lui appartenait. Et les convives n'avaient d'yeux que pour ses clichés, ou sa robe de soirée qui épousait ses formes à la perfection.

\- Oh, tu me pousserais presque à te courtiser, fit une voix dans le dos de la photographe.  
\- Comment ça _presque_ ? rétorqua Victoria d'un ton faussement outré en se retournant. Nate !

Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. De tous ses anciens camarades de Blackwell, Nathan était le seul qu'elle côtoyait encore. Il était une constance dans sa vie, un des piliers fondateurs même. Elle imaginait difficilement son existence sans lui à ses côtés.

\- Et toi, tu serais presque séduisant, railla la blonde en toisant son interlocuteur de la tête aux  
pieds.

A le regarder d'aussi près, elle devait admettre que Nathan avait fait un effort particulier pour être à la hauteur ce soir. Il était des plus élégants dans son costume beige et ses chaussures marron bien cirées. Malgré son aspect « homme d'affaires », il réussissait comme toujours à conserver un soupçon bien dosé de voyou petite frappe des années 40. Ses cheveux ramenés en arrière sur une coupe courte autour de ses oreilles et de sa nuque lui donnaient un charme indéniable. Pas étonnant que les femmes faisaient la queue pour son joli minois et ses sourires narquois qui leur faisaient tourner la tête. Et si cela ne suffisait pas à faire de lui un homme convoité, Nathan avait accepté de se ranger, au bonheur de son père. Le futur dirigeant d'Arcadia Bay assumait parfaitement les fonctions dont il hériterait entièrement plus tard et prenait même les devants sur les actions à mener; bien qu'il lui arrivât encore de faire des siennes pour le plaisir de faire hurler son géniteur et lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un larbin.

\- À quand les fiançailles ? demanda un homme qui paraissait avoir un peu trop forcé sur le  
champagne.

Cette remarque déplacée s'avéra pourtant sans surprise pour les deux jeunes gens. Comme à chaque fois que les anciens leaders du _Vortex Club_ de Blackwell se réunissaient à une soirée, les ragots allaient bon train. Et les personnes aux alentours tendirent l'oreille afin de guetter la réponse à cette question récurrente. On voyait cette union comme un fait inévitable et, bizarrement, cela les amusait. Ils n'avaient jamais éclairci la situation à dessein depuis leurs années à l'académie. À croire qu'ils étaient encore deux adolescents qui aimaient faire la misère aux autres par pur plaisir de domination. Or, ce soir, sachant que certaines femmes convoitant Nathan se trouvaient dans l'assistance, Victoria décida de s'amuser un peu. Elle se colla contre le châtain en laissant sa main descendre le long de son torse. D'un air enjôleur assorti d'un sourire en coin, elle annonça :

\- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'aime laisser croire aux autres qu'il est encore disponible.

Quelques rires ainsi qu'un bon nombre de regards assassins accompagnèrent sa déclaration tendancieuse. _Mission accomplie_ , se dit-elle. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour avoir la satisfaction de ne pas avoir perdu sa soirée. De son côté, le fils Prescott n'en prit aucunement ombrage, bien au contraire. Il appréciait paraître inaccessible aux yeux du monde, cela ne le rendait que plus désirable tout en lui évitant d'être trop importuné par la gente féminine assoiffée d'argent. De toute manière, il en faisait de même pour sa meilleure amie. L'un comme l'autre, ils aimaient jouer le jeu de leur pseudo-relation et les retombées leur convenaient parfaitement.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux riches héritiers s'éloignèrent discrètement de la foule.

\- Eh bien ! Tu sembles avoir réussi ton coup, concéda Nathan en passant la main dans ses cheveux. À croire qu'ils ont de la merde dans les yeux pour rester subjugués devant tes œuvres.

\- Écoutez-moi ça, rit la blonde, moqueuse avec son sourire arrogant. Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que j'entends ?

\- Tu entends la voix de l'unique personne ici qui est dotée de la vue… et qui ne veut pas terminer dans ton lit !

Dans un rire partagé, Victoria donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son camarade pour lui faire payer son affront. Ce dernier, très mauvais acteur, porta une main à sa blessure en gémissant :

\- Aaaah je suis touché ! C'est la fin… L'avenir d'Arcadia Bay sombrera avec moi... Sois maudite, Victoria…

\- Heureusement que tu n'as jamais fait de théâtre, soupira la blonde dans un roulement d'yeux entendu. On a évité le drame.

\- Malheureusement, on n'a pas pu éviter ta naissance, par contre.

Victoria s'apprêtait à rebondir sur la réplique, bien trop habituée à ces joutes verbales avec lui,  
mais un homme interpella Nathan au loin. Bien que grimaçant, celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller à la rencontre de l'importun. Il lui offrit tout de même un signe comme quoi il n'en avait que pour une minute et revenait tout de suite. Il laissa ainsi son amie sur le balcon extérieur dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Victoria leva les yeux en quête d'une autre forme de beauté, mais le ciel qui s'offrit à elle était peu étoilé, pollué par les lumières de la ville et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient lentement.

 _Dommage_ , songea-t-elle en abandonnant le voile céleste avec une pointe de déception. Elle fit alors mine de tremper ses lèvres dans la flûte de champagne qu'elle tenait à la main, offerte par Nathan. Cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour éviter de croiser le regard des autres convives qui auraient pu prendre ce simple contact visuel comme une invitation à converser. À ce stade de la soirée, la vedette de l'exposition désirait simplement un peu de tranquillité. Cela lui faisait du bien de seulement admirer les retombées de son travail en étant en marge de cet univers brillant et clinquant. La foule se mouvait, discutait, dansait sans qu'elle n'y participe. On aurait dit un film immersif dans lequel elle aurait été projetée. Elle pouvait regarder, sentir, ressentir, mais pas participer. Soudainement, alors que les robes de soirées et les costumes sur mesure se succédaient dans une farandole de luxe, ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur une femme quelques mètres plus loin. Cette dernière, de petite taille, lui tournait le dos. Sa minuscule queue de cheval recouvrait à peine sa nuque parsemée de tache de rousseur. Etrangement, ce qui arrêta l'œil de Victoria sur cette inconnue fut que celle-ci paraissait coupée du monde, dans une bulle hermétique loin de la superficialité requise à ce genre d'événements. Et malgré le brouhaha des conversations qui la submergeaient, l'étrangère continuait de fixer intensément une photographie au mur, comme si plus rien n'existait autour. Intriguée, l'héritière Chase se rapprocha de la marginale. Cette dernière jurait avec le reste de ses convives de par sa chemise à carreaux rouge débraillée sur un _jean slim_ noir troué par endroits. Victoria remarqua également que le cliché qui hypnotisait la jeune femme était celui du phare d'Arcadia Bay durant une journée pluvieuse. Pas l'une de ses meilleures prises, la blonde devait l'admettre, mais elle avait ressenti une forme de tristesse, de mélancolie devant un tel paysage.

Elle s'approcha encore, ses talons claquant sur le parquet alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait la cadence et que sa gorge se nouait. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, les mots manquèrent à Victoria lorsqu'elle s'arrêta aux côtés de l'inconnue. En temps normal, habituée aux mondanités depuis l'enfance, elle était capable d'engager la conversation en toutes circonstances. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle se retrouvait muette auprès de cette étrangère. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour essayer de prononcer un son, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit une larme couler sur la joue de cette femme dont elle ne découvrait que le profil. Tétanisée devant l'expression d'une telle émotion, la vedette de la soirée réitéra sa tentative et ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer quelque chose – n'importe quoi qui puisse briser ce silence –, elle fut, contre toute attente, devancée par l'invitée à la chevelure châtain :

\- La tempête se prépare.

Perplexe, Victoria tourna à nouveau les yeux vers sa photographie. Elle réétudia ce qu'elle avait elle-même figé dans le temps grâce à son appareil. Un lourd ciel gris chargé en nuages épais entourait le phare, écrasant la mer à peine agitée. Une tempête ? L'arrivée de la pluie était peut-être envisageable, mais pas une tempête. La blonde reporta alors son attention sur l'inconnue dont le visage se révéla d'une triste innocence perdue. Pourtant il lui parut familier.

\- Excusez-moi, déclara l'héritière Chase avec politesse. Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà  
rencontrées quelque part ?

\- Si. Dans plusieurs réalités alternatives même, répondit la jeune femme en offrant un vague regard à son interlocutrice.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, autant parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas les paroles de son opposante, que parce qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire à qui pouvaient appartenir ces traits si particuliers. Un petit nez droit, entouré de taches de rousseur qui semblaient plus nombreuses que dans ses souvenirs. Un faciès doux et délicat. Et un regard bleu d'une intensité qui disait tant et rien à la fois. Ce ne pouvait être que...

\- Tu es...

\- Vicky ! appela abruptement Nathan.

Sursautant presque à ce rappel au monde réel, la photographe se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami lui faire de grands signes de la main. Lorsque son regard revint vers l'inconnue, celle-ci n'était plus là. Victoria se figea. Elle eut beau regarder tout autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que l'objet de sa curiosité s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Nathan, une fois qu'il eut rejoint sa camarade.

\- C'est juste que...

Victoria balaya une dernière fois la foule du regard avant de soupirer avec déception et de  
reprendre :

\- Non, rien... Rien du tout.

* * *

 **A suivre... (maybe)**

 **Si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir. Ce texte est un peu particulier et je serais ravie de lire vos critiques dessus.**  
 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Helloooo~**

 **Je sais je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre. J'ai évidemment de bonnes excuses. La première c'est que mon PC est mort (R.I.P chéri T.T tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur), et la deuxième c'est que j'ai déménagé et que j'étais en vacances ! Donc sorry not sorry.**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ici, si ce n'est que ce chapitre est relativement court comme le prologue, il y aura plus de longueur pour les prochains si vous aimez cette histoire. Voilààà ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Like the Cool Kids**

" _Taking pictures is savoring life intensely, every hundredth of a second."  
_ — Marc Riboud

* * *

Quelques jours après l'inauguration de son exposition, Victoria sortit d'un _Starbucks_ , gobelet chaud en main. Elle regarda la montre à son poignet et découvrit qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure à tuer avant de rencontrer le journaliste qui désirait l'interviewer. D'ici là, elle avait le temps de flâner sans être prise par son téléphone qui ne cessait jamais de sonner. Pour s'occuper, elle s'engouffra dans une immense galerie marchande. Sa première envie fut d'aller jeter un oeil dans les magasins chics qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Les devantures étaient attrayantes et les vitrines semblaient l'appeler. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction. Mais, après mûre réflexion, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle aurait l'air fine avec une dizaine de sacs sur les bras quand elle arriverait à son rendez-vous. Elle se connaissait… elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Autant éviter toute tentation.

Tournant d'un quart de tour, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur la façade en bois verni d'une grande librairie. Cela l'interpella sans même qu'elle n'y songe vraiment. A quand remontait la dernière fois où elle s'était abandonnée dans les pages d'un livre ? Plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs mois ?... Entre son travail et ses voyages, la photographe n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour elle ces derniers temps. Elle se demanda alors quelles étaient les lectures en vogue du moment ? Quel auteur faisait rêver les nouvelles générations de lecteurs ? Et quels étaient les derniers prix littéraires ?

Décidée à s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous, Victoria pénétra dans la boutique. Sa curiosité alertait ses sens. Son esprit, en soif de vagabonder parmi les rayonnages de papier, lui fit revivre ce sentiment scolaire désireux d'apprendre comme lorsqu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque de Blackwell. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aimé lire, même si elle en avait un peu perdu l'habitude dernièrement de par son travail. Les livres l'attiraient. Ils dégageaient un caractère sacré, éternel, un puit sans fond de connaissances qui remplissait son âme sans jamais pouvoir assouvir ses désirs. Et suivant son instinct, l'héritière Chase se retrouva en un rien de temps dans le rayon « _autour du monde_ ». Tout se passa en un claquement de doigts. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait déjà entre les mains un ouvrage assez volumineux qui rassemblait les clichés de jeunes talents encore méconnus. Victoria se mit à tourner les pages lentement et respectueusement, ses doigts détourant les clichés aussi divers que variés. Elle n'était jamais passée par cette phase. Elle avait débuté avec le titre de sa famille qui dirigeait de grandes galeries d'art à plusieurs endroits du pays avant de s'en défaire pour n'être personne. Puis, elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue Victoria Chase, grande photographe contemporaine. Certains disaient même qu'elle allait marquer le XXIème siècle.

\- Ça y est, tu l'as ?

\- Oui ! J'ai trop hâte de le lire !

\- J'ai lu que de bonnes critiques sur internet. Allez, je vais le prendre aussi !

Interloquée, Victoria observa du coin de l'œil, deux adolescentes qui avançaient d'un pas pressé vers les caisses, chacune un livre affectueusement serré dans les bras. Depuis sa position, il lui était difficile de lire le titre de l'ouvrage. De toute manière, en vue de l'âge des deux individus, elle devina sans peine que cela devait être une histoire d'amour tirée par les cheveux à la _Twilight_. Autant dire, pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, pas même à l'époque où elle se laissait guider par ses hormones et les effets de mode.

\- Hé, mec, tu as entendu parler de ce bouquin ?

\- Quoi ?... Non, c'est un truc pour nana, ça !

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est super à ce qui paraît. En plus, ça se passe à Arcadia Bay.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent trois jeunes hommes, certainement des étudiants, qui se dirigèrent vers les vendeurs pour régulariser leur achat. Bien que ne pouvant voir la couverture dans son intégralité, la blonde remarqua tout de même que le livre était de la même couleur que celui qu'avaient pris les adolescentes un peu plus tôt.

 _Un livre multigénérationnel ?_ se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

N'était-elle pas venue pour voir les lectures en vogue du moment ?... Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à suivre sa curiosité. Le pour et le contre s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit le temps d'un éclair. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit pour les adultes - célèbres - comme elle... mais son instinct fut plus fort. Elle finit par céder en se disant qu'il était bien d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne faisait de mal à personne et si elle faisait vite, peut-être qu'elle ne croiserait aucune de ses connaissances. Elle s'élança donc dans la direction d'où les jeunes gens lui avaient semblé provenir en regardant tout autour d'elle. Le rayon fantastique... Pourquoi Victoria n'était-elle pas surprise ? (elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en suivant son instinct finalement). Mais, elle ne laissa pas ses préjugés l'arrêter et s'avança jusqu'à un présentoir qui empilait des livres d'une seule et unique auteure : _Life is Strange_. À contrecœur, la blonde devait admettre que le titre était tout aussi accrocheur qu'intrigant. Sur la couverture, le cliché d'un polaroid représentant une adolescente au regard droit et déterminé attirait le regard alors que, tout autour de la photographie, divers lieux clés d'Arcadia Bay étaient dessinés dans un style croquis-crayonné. Sans qu'elle ne s'explique la raison, cela lui fit penser à une sorte de journal intime ou de carnet de voyage avec des fausses taches d'encre et des traits mal définis. Victoria retourna le livre.

Le résumé dévoilait l'histoire d'une jeune étudiante à Blackwell qui, du jour au lendemain, recevait un don bien particulier : celui de remonter le temps. La jeune fille en question devait faire des choix, porter la lourde responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules et apprendre à trouver un équilibre entre le bien et le mal qui ne semblait pas toujours évident. La riche héritière hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de lecture. Elle préférait largement les livres historiques ou autobiographiques de personnes pouvant lui donner une réelle leçon de vie, et pourtant, son cœur balançait. _Quelque chose_ l'attirait vers ce bouquin à l'aspect plutôt simple. Elle l'observa encore, comme si la réponse allait soudain surgir d'entre les pages.

 _Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence à 26 ans, ma vieille ?_ se moqua une voix au fond d'elle. _Fais gaffe, les pulsions hormonales c'est mauvais pour la peau._

Et aussi... si elle tombait sur une ridicule histoire pour gamins ? C'était possible ! Y avait-il de précisions quant à l'âge cible quelque part ? Rapidement, elle se mit à tourner le livre entre ses mains à la recherche d'informations, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la dernière page, le rabat de la quatrième de couverture lui fit l'effet d'un soufflet. Victoria chancela comme si son coeur venait de lâcher. Sur la tranche en plastique, il y avait une petite autobiographie de l'auteure accompagnée d'une photo. C'était elle. C'était l'inconnue qui était venue à son exposition quelques jours plus tôt. Celle que la blonde avait identifiée comme étant...

\- Et merde ! pesta Victoria en scrutant l'heure à sa montre. Je vais être en retard !

Sans plus réfléchir, cette dernière se dirigea vers les caisses avec sa trouvaille. Elle était bien trop intriguée par le livre et celle qui l'avait écrit pour en rester là.

###

\- C'était d'un barbant ! s'exclama Victoria en rentrant dans son appartement.

Téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule, elle referma la porte derrière elle du bout du pied. Puis, elle retira ses talons qu'elle jeta négligemment dans l'entrée. Elle déposa le sac de la librairie sur le comptoir qui séparait le salon et la cuisine avant d'attraper un verre dans le placard.

\- _Ce ne devait pas être si terrible que ça. Tu fais ta Drama Queen, là._

\- Nate ! soupira la blonde avec exagération. Le journaliste était plus intéressé par notre relation que sur le succès de mon exposition.

\- _Outrage !_

\- Je t'entends rire, tu sais !

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas accompagner son ami dans son hilarité. Certes, elle était contrariée par la situation, furieuse même, mais son camarade arrivait toujours à lui arracher un sourire. Le plus agaçant est qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait ce pouvoir. Mais, par fierté, elle n'allait pas lui offrir une victoire facile. Alors, pour laisser sa dernière phrase s'abattre telle la foudre, elle garda le silence et se servit de la limonade.

\- _Bon, d'accord. Cet idiot a peut-être un peu dénigré ton travail_ , reprit-il _. En même temps, c'est le troisième magazine qui t'interviewe. Il cherchait vainement du croustillant pour devancer les autres. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir… surtout que je suis un bon parti !_

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, grommela Victoria après une petite gorgée rafraîchissante.

\- _Et si je fais fermer boutique à la maison d'édition, tu arrêteras de bouder ?_

Cette fois-ci, l'héritière Chase laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, le côté canaille de son ami l'emportait toujours. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire était qu'elle le savait capable d'un tel acte rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Nathan était ainsi, impulsif et surprotecteur, du moins avec ses proches. Bien que maladroit, il avait un cœur gros comme une montagne. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans sa cuisine, la blonde remarqua qu'il était bientôt dix-huit heures. La fatigue la saisit rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer sa soirée parmi une foule de personnes qui chercheraient à accaparer son attention.

\- Tu ne viens vraiment pas ce soir ? supplia-t-elle presque au téléphone.

\- _Tu sais très bien que ce soir, mon père et moi, nous devons rencontrer ses plus vieux associés. Autant te dire que j'aurais préféré me retrouver à l'œuvre de charité de tes parents !_

\- Volons un bateau et quittons Arcadia Bay !

Nathan éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Ce n'est pas censé être moi le plus impétueux de nous deux ? En plus, le temps que_ Madame _choisisse quel yacht elle veut dérober pour aller avec la couleur de sa robe, la police sera déjà là pour nous coffrer._

\- On ne coffre pas Nathan Prescott, railla Victoria avec un sourire en coin.

\- _Excuse-moi, pour une fois que je voulais me montrer solidaire._

La photographe roula des yeux même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas la voir. Ils échangèrent encore quelques piques et banalités avant de raccrocher. C'était leur petite routine. Il ne se passait jamais un jour sans que l'un ait des nouvelles de l'autre. Et tous les deux jours, ils s'appelaient au moins une fois pour raconter les derniers potins de vive voix. Du moins, quand leur emploi du temps les empêchait de se croiser, ce qui était rare, car ils faisaient partie du même milieu.

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge et Victoria fonça dans sa chambre pour se préparer à la longue soirée qui l'attendait. Parfois, elle se disait que de vivre une existence simple et anonyme devait être bien plus reposant.

* * *

Traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine, Victoria alluma sa machine _Nespresso_. Son horloge annonçait huit heures du matin tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la vie citadine commençait à s'éveiller et à s'émouvoir. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la blonde ignora le bruit des voitures qui passaient pour se focaliser sur la liqueur noire qui s'écoulait lentement et lui promettait un véritable réveil. Ça et une bonne douche. Attrapant sa tasse fumante, Victoria s'installa sur l'une des chaises hautes près du comptoir. Elle se sentait épuisée par toutes les réceptions auxquelles elle avait dû atteindre et ses responsabilités. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa place. N'était-ce pas cela le bonheur ? La réussite sociale et professionnelle ? Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le petit sac portant le logo de la librairie. Seigneur, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Cette dernière semaine, elle n'avait fait que de passer en coup de vent à son appartement. Soit pour se changer, soit pour s'écrouler de fatigue dans son lit. Sans plus attendre, Victoria se saisit du livre où elle put encore fixer longuement la photo de l'auteure. Un regard océan magnétique, des cheveux mi-longs châtains et une expression si particulière.

\- Rachel Price, lut-elle avec un air dubitatif. Ce n'est pas ton véritable nom.

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom de plume ?... Irrémédiablement, la blonde songea à son ancienne camarade de classe qui était portée disparue... _Rachel Amber_... Une personne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier même si elle le désirait.

Curieuse, Victoria se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son salon où son ordinateur portable reposait sur la table basse. Une fois qu'il eut démarré, l'héritière Chase s'empressa de taper le nom de l'écrivaine dans la barre de recherche. Étonnamment, il n'eut pas beaucoup d'articles à son propos. _Life is Strange_ était son premier ouvrage sorti il y avait quelques mois de cela. D'abord passé inaperçu, il connaissait désormais un succès grandissant, autant chez les jeunes que chez les adultes.

La photographe se redressa vivement en découvrant l'annonce de la plus grande librairie de la ville : « _Rachel Price en dédicace chez nous_ ! _Venez nombreux !_ » Lorsque Victoria vit que la date énoncée était celle d'aujourd'hui, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

 _Shit._

C'était trop beau. L'univers devait lui envoyer des signes à ce niveau-là. Et si l'occasion était inespérée, c'était la possibilité de faire lumière sur l'identité de cette écrivaine qui était venue à son exposition. C'était maintenant ou jamais... La décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello fellas ! Como estan ? :D**

 **On se retrouve en ce beau matin de septembre pour la suite tant attendue de SLL. Avec le dernier chapitre révélant l'intrigue du roman écrit par Max, on comprenait enfin le titre de "Strange LifeLine" mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Ecrire ce chapitre a été... _difficile_ , et j'ai dû aller au delà d'un certain sentiment de dégoût. Mais j'en dis pas plus !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Chasing after Me**

" _I don't trust words._ _I trust pictures."_  
— Gilles Peress

* * *

Arrivée dans un petit espace que la librairie avait libéré pour l'occasion, Victoria s'installa sur l'une des chaises disposées en arc de cercle face à une estrade ridiculeusement petite qui devait faire dix centimètres de haut sur quatre-vingt de large. A cette heure-ci, la salle était encore vide de monde même si la vendeuse à l'entrée lui avait conseillé de se trouver une place rapidement car elles allaient être disputées d'ici une demi-heure. La blonde choisit donc une place stratégique d'où elle pourrait observer l'auteure sans être gênée, puis profita de la tranquillité dont elle bénéficiait encore pour prendre connaissance de son environnement. Sur les côtés de l'estrade, disposée sur plusieurs promontoires et une grande pancarte publicitaire, la couverture du livre qui faisait tant fureur en ce moment était mise en avant. Il y avait même une pile de bouquins montée en pyramide sur une table ronde pour qui désirait acheter un nouvel exemplaire aujourd'hui. Plus sur la droite, un peu à l'écart de la scène, se trouvait une table où l'auteure sera certainement assise pour discuter et dédicacer après la séance de questions avec les lecteurs et journalistes. Victoria sortit son téléphone pour passer le temps, elle avait encore quarante minutes devant elle.

.

En avisant le monde qui s'entassait dorénavant dans le fond, la riche photographe se félicita de sa prévoyance. Plus aucun siège n'était disponible. La vendeuse avait vu juste, Victoria la remercia intérieurement. Et, alors que depuis un long moment des voix fusaient de tous les côtés dans un brouhaha insupportable, elles se turent dès que la vedette littéraire sortit d'une porte. Tous les regards se braquèrent instantanément sur elle alors qu'un petit applaudissement un peu timide l'accueillait. Assise au centre gauche de la foule, au deuxième rang, Victoria pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'arrivante. Ce qui, à l'inverse, ne devait pas être son cas. Comme la dernière fois, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains portait des vêtements décontractés. Quelque chose qui oscillait entre un style un peu punk-rock et pourtant relativement hipster. La chargée de communication qui l'accompagnait monta sur l'estrade pour annoncer l'ordre des événements à venir. Victoria inspira, son souffle légèrement tremblant malgré tout, la séance pouvait enfin débuter. Rachel Price remercia la blonde qui l'accompagnait, avança sur la scène pour se présenter avant de décrire son livre dans les grandes lignes et d'en lire un petit extrait pour donner envie à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore lu de se pencher dessus. Il eut des applaudissements chaleureux puis, on annonça le moment que la plupart des lecteurs attendaient : la séquence questions/réponses. Un micro fut passé à l'assemblée pour l'occasion, distribué par la chargée de communication qui avait parlé au début de la séance.

\- Bonjour, débuta une adolescente. Je m'appelle Helen.

L'auteure la salua d'un petit mouvement de tête qui l'invitait à poursuivre et à poser sa question.

\- Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez native d'Arcadia Bay ?

\- Je suis née ici, concéda la brune en hochant la tête. À plusieurs étapes de ma vie, je me suis retrouvée à quitter ma ville natale... mais il faut croire que je finis toujours par y revenir. Certains diront que c'est le destin.

La parole fut ensuite donnée à un garçon.

\- Comment une telle histoire vous est-elle venue à l'esprit ? Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur, mais ma sœur a lu votre livre et m'a vraiment conseillé de le lire, ensuite ! J'y croyais pas trop au début, mais dès que j'ai lu les premières lignes, je me suis retrouvé incapable de lâcher votre livre jusqu'à l'avoir terminé.

Il eut un moment de silence où Rachel parut songeuse. Non, _ailleurs_ , remarqua Victoria. Ses yeux bleus océans fixaient toujours le jeune homme mais ne semblaient plus le voir, perdus dans un autre monde, un autre temps.

\- Déjà je suis flattée que tu ais aimé mon livre à ce point, et pour répondre à ta question… Disons qu'enfant, je rêvais d'aventure, avoua l'écrivain avec détachement qui fit tiquer Victoria.

\- De pirates ? osa le jeune homme, faisant une référence au goût prononcé de l'héroïne pour ces brigands des mers.

\- De pirates, acquiesça la brune aux taches de rousseur avec un faible sourire. J'ai toujours eu une imagination fertile, et vu que j'aime Arcadia Bay plus que tout, je me devais de lui rendre hommage en parlant de ses paysages propices aux mésaventures en plein air.

Cette vague réponse parut satisfaire le lecteur. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, le micro passa de mains en mains et les questions s'enchaînèrent. Autant qu'elle le pouvait, l'auteure ajoutait une petite touche d'humour qui amusait son auditoire et renforçait le sentiment de plaisir de s'être déplacé des jeunes gens. Et pourtant, Victoria en restait de marbre. Quelque chose la tracassait. Était-elle la seule à entendre le faux enthousiasme de « Rachel » quand elle parlait ? De remarquer que celle-ci répondait aux questions sans réellement y répondre ? Tout ce qu'elle disait était vague et inutile.

L'heure tournait et le moment des dédicaces approchait. La chargée de communication reprit le micro pour annoncer qu'ils avaient pris plus de temps que prévu pour les questions et qu'une dernière personne aurait le privilège d'avoir une réponse à son interrogation. Une femme dans la trentaine leva la main la première. On lui fit passer le micro alors que Rachel se redressait légèrement derrière son pupitre.

\- J'ai une seule question que beaucoup ici se posent… Projetez-vous d'écrire d'autres livres ?

Immédiatement un murmure général approuva ses mots. Des airs curieux et des regards intrigués se braquèrent sur la jeune femme alors qu'un silence religieux s'installait dans l'attente de sa réponse.

\- Pas pour le moment, concéda l'auteure avec honnêteté en faisant une petite grimace devant la déception qu'elle vit apparaître chez certains.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Cette fin apparaît comme un début pour l'héroïne. Personne ne penserait que vous écrivez pour l'argent mais bien pour l'histoire !

\- Eh bien... Si j'ai écrit ce livre, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je me devais de raconter cette histoire, de la faire connaître. C'est... une forme d'hommage.

L'organisateur, et certainement propriétaire de la librairie mit fin à la séance en remerciant le public. Il rappela également que les plus patients pouvaient d'ores et déjà se mettre en file afin de recevoir la signature de Rachel Price au niveau de la table sur la droite. Même si Victoria se sentait déjà agacée par le temps d'attente que promettait cet événement, elle resta sagement dans la colonne humaine. Bizarrement, à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec la jeune auteure, elle se sentait terriblement nerveuse. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlables et son cœur tambourinait à lui donner mal à la poitrine. C'en était presque ridicule ! Elle avait déjà côtoyé de grandes célébrités que ce soit seule ou auprès de ses parents. Elle avait même dîné avec Kanye West et Taylor Swift à une soirée de charité. Qu'est-ce qui, dans le fait de retrouver celle qu'elle supposait être une ancienne camarade de classe, pouvait éveiller autant d'appréhension chez elle ?

Malgré le tumulte de ses émotions insensées, Victoria réussit à conserver son calme une fois face à l'auteure. Un sourire poli sur les lèvres, cette dernière lui jeta un bref regard avant de prendre le livre qu'on lui tendait.

\- Je le mets à quel nom ? demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux de l'ouvrage.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement, assura la blonde en croisant les bras. Ne m'oblige pas à révéler ton identité secrète devant tout le monde.

\- Serais-tu devenue _geek_ ces dernières années pour faire une telle référence ?

La photographe haussa les sourcils face à l'audace presque désinvolte de son interlocutrice. Si l'écrivain était celle qu'elle croyait – et elle en avait la certitude désormais –, cette dernière avait bien changée. Victoria n'avait plus l'impression de fixer la Max Caulfield timide qui la fuyait toujours à l'académie et qui bégayait quand elle se faisait interroger en classe.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom de plume ? reprit l'héritière Chase en ignorant la question précédente. Est-ce en rapport avec la disparition de...

\- Je préférerais ne pas en parler, coupa la jeune auteure avec douceur, mais fermeté. Surtout pas ici.

\- D'accord.

Il eut deux secondes de silence avant que Victoria continue :

\- On pourrait en parler autour d'un verre dans ce cas. À quelle heure tu finis ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns eut un petit rire. Un rire bien dénué de la chaleur propre qui lui appartenait par le passé, songea Victoria qui, après coup, comprit qu'inconsciemment, elle l'avait observée durant ce temps commun à Blackwell. Quelque chose avait changé chez son ex-rivale. Quelque chose de fondamental... Et la photographe n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce changement. Elle paraissait plus détachée, plus froide, plus tranchante aussi. Cependant, cette attitude l'intriguait assez pour la pousser à inviter à sortir une personne dont elle n'avait jamais été proche par le passé.

\- Haha. Tu as toujours cette façon si confiante de parler, de te comporter… On ne peut rien refuser à Victoria Chase, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Max d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas.

\- Au contraire, murmura la blonde d'une voix presque inaudible, beaucoup de choses ont changées.

Sa voix avait été à peine forte qu'un murmure mais Max l'entendit clairement. Comme comprenant ce que sous-entendait son ancienne camarade, un voile triste passa dans le regard océan qui sembla se ternir un peu plus. Le sourire factice qu'elle portait une seconde plus tôt se dissipa pour ne laisser transparaître qu'une expression vide d'émotion. Victoria sentit son ventre se tordre malgré elle. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans un petit silence lourd et désagréable… Un silence chargé de souvenirs douloureux partagés. Certaines choses ne méritaient pas d'être ressassées, surtout quand les plaies n'étaient pas entièrement refermées. Et avant même que Victoria ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, un regard empli de reproches se posa sur elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres aussi… _gentille_ ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me parler ? demanda Max sur un ton froid, les sourcils froncés. Tu es venue, tu m'as reconnue... Mes félicitations ! Maintenant, je préfèrerais qu'on en reste là. Tout ça, c'est du passé. On n'a pas besoin d'en parler. On n'a jamais été amies que je sache.

Cette dernière réplique fit à Victoria l'effet d'une gifle aller-retour. Elle essaya de ne pas chanceler sous le coup, mais son cœur fut moins vaillant que son corps. C'était mérité. Amplement mérité, elle le savait. Pendant toute leur période à l'académie de Blackwell, elle avait fait de la vie de Max un véritable enfer. Elle lui avait fait la misère et ne lui avait rien épargné jour après jour… et elle était loin d'en être fière maintenant que son passé ressurgissait devant elle pour lui faire payer ses dettes avec les intérêts. La blonde pinça ses lèvres. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait été une sale garce égoïste et manipulatrice, prête à tout pour réussir et aveuglée par sa crainte de perdre sa popularité. Elle-même se détestait pour ses actes gratuits et cruels envers ceux qu'elle avait eu le pouvoir de piétiner…

Mais, comme disait Max, _c'était du passé_. Aujourd'hui, même si Victoria le voulait, elle ne pouvait effacer ni la douleur ni la honte qu'elle avait provoquée chez la petite hipster huit ans plus tôt. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment infâme qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine à cet instant comme une vengeance qui avait mis des années à l'atteindre.

\- Il y a un problème, Rachel ? intervint l'une des organisatrices de cette séance de dédicace.

\- Tout va bien, merci, rassura la vedette de l'événement en rendant le bouquin à la blonde avec un nouveau sourire. Madame cherche simplement à me soutirer les aveux d'un prochain livre inexistant.

L'héritière Chase aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose pour ne pas se faire congédier de la sorte, mais le lieu était mal choisi. Elle n'avait pas envie de taper un scandale en pleine librairie alors que des enfants et des adolescents attendaient sagement leur tour. Et surtout pas alors qu'elle essayait de convaincre Max de la revoir afin qu'elle s'explique sur ce qui s'était passé entre elles à l'académie… pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler de sa visite inattendue à son exposition de photos. Mais surtout, elle voulait la revoir pour qu'elles essayent de s'entendre et de rattraper le temps perdu. La blonde serra du bout des doigts le livre que son opposante lui tendait, dont le titre, _Life is Strange,_ n'aurait pas pu être plus approprié. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Racheter ses pêchés après des années ? Faire ami-ami avec une hipster ?... Pourquoi cela lui importait-il tant au final ? Victoria avait sa vie, sa famille et ses amis pour la combler. Et pourtant, dans cette librairie, debout face à cette fille, elle se sentait à la croisée d'un chemin important. Un écho au fond d'elle résonnait comme si elle se retrouvait devant _un choix qui aurait des conséquences_ sur son avenir. Et c'était idiot, mais suite aux mots que la châtaine avait prononcés devant son cliché du phare d'Arcadia Bay, elle n'avait cessé de penser à elle. La vraie question était alors : Pourquoi Max Caulfield l'obsédait-elle tant depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés ?

\- Maxine... ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler d'une voix brisée.

La petite brune se figea imperceptiblement, les muscles tendus. Victoria retint son souffle en réponse. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment d'où lui venait ce sentiment, elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Le regard incertain et presque choqué de l'auteure capta le sien, l'emprisonnant dans un océan bleu électrique qui sembla revenir à la vie pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. À retenir la photographe ? Victoria sentit son cœur se terrer dans sa poitrine en lui provoquant une drôle de sensation. Mais au lieu de quoi, Max détourna brusquement les yeux. Frappée en plein cœur dans sa fierté, la grande blonde quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Une fois hors de la boutique, elle jeta le livre fraîchement dédicacé avec rage dans une poubelle tout en continuant sa route jusqu'au parking. La gorge nouée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et claqua la portière si fort que le fracas résonna dans l'habitacle. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait l'impression que cette rencontre, ce rejet, la touchait viscéralement. C'était absurde ! Elle ne s'était jamais attachée à personne en dehors de Nathan afin qu'on ne puisse pas l'atteindre de la sorte, forgeant ainsi ses défenses émotionnelles depuis petite. Comment Max avait-elle réussi à faire tout voler en éclat en une seule rencontre après huit ans de silence ? Comment avait-elle réussi ce tour de force ? Elles n'étaient même pas amies, bordel ! Elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

Furieuse, blessée et nageant en pleine incompréhension, elle donna un coup du plat de la main sur son volant. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Ce fut le déclencheur. Pour la première depuis des années, Victoria fondit en larmes. Elle porta les mains à son visage, enfouissant sa figure pour laisser libre court à sa peine et à sa frustration.

* * *

De retour à son appartement, Victoria n'expliquait toujours pas sa crise de nerfs. Elle glissa la clé dans sa porte, déverrouilla sa porte et s'engouffra chez elle avec l'impression d'avoir traversé les pires épreuves de sa vie. Avec le temps et de longues respirations, elle avait réussi à apaiser les émotions qui l'avaient submergée, comme sorties de nulle part. Des sentiments aussi étrangers et douloureux que familiers. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour retrouver son calme et assécher ses larmes, le pincement qui enserrait son cœur refusait de s'estomper. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée et sonnée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

 _C'est certainement la fatigue de la semaine_ , songea-t-elle pour se rassurer. Vu qu'elle dormait peu, elle devait avoir perturbé son métabolisme qui l'avait en retour fragilisée émotionnellement. Après tout, elle n'avait pas arrêté dernièrement avec l'ouverture du _Chase Metropolitan_ , la levée de fond pour les jeunes talents artistiques d'Arcadia Bay et son voyage en Europe.

Victoria tourna la tête vers son sac à main. Afin de se changer les idées, elle aurait été tentée d'appeler Nathan pour qu'il lui raconte sa réunion de chantier aux _docks_. Mais, son ami ne manquerait pas de sentir dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Victoria se voyait mal expliquer un fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pour le moment. Sans pouvoir échapper à son propre amalgame, la blonde repensa à une certaine auteure piquée de taches de rousseur. En réalité, elle ne l'avait connue que très peu. Une année et demie tout au plus. Car, après un accident où Nathan avait tiré sur Chloé Price, une punk, dans les toilettes de l'école, Max avait commencé à se faire absente. Elle n'était même jamais revenue en classe pour ainsi dire. Et quand Victoria l'avait revue à l'enterrement de la pauvre victime, la brune lui était apparue comme l'ombre d'elle-même. Les yeux vitreux et cernés de noir, preuves de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, le corps amaigri et le teint blafard. C'est à peine si elle avait réussi à tenir debout durant tout le discours du prêtre au bord du cercueil. Victoria ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir vue pleurer ni montrer la moindre émotion ce jour-là. Mais sa mémoire lui jouait des tours… Elle se rappelait seulement qu'après la cérémonie, Max avait tout bonnement abandonné ses études et quitté Blackwell du jour au lendemain. De son côté, le fils Prescott avait été jugé pour homicide involontaire et s'était retrouvé en maison de correction pour mineurs pendant deux ans. Une clémence qui n'était due que grâce au pouvoir de son père.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé ! pesta Victoria en se redressant brusquement. Sors-la de ta tête !

Et pour cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon bain et un verre de vin rouge français. Victoria se redressa et prit la direction de sa salle de bain. Un petit _St Emilion_ ferait l'affaire.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent à la suite de cette mésaventure. Une semaine, puis deux. La riche héritière se tuait littéralement au travail afin de ne pas repenser à la journée de dédicace. Pour ne pas revoir ce visage qui semblait si triste, ces yeux qui paraissaient avoir traversé des millénaires, comme ayant vu trop d'horreurs pour une seule vie. Victoria secoua la tête. Parfois, elle songeait à prendre des vacances, loin d'Arcadia Bay, loin de tout. L'idée devenait de plus en plus tentante.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Nathan par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- À quel yacht je vais voler à ton père pour fuir Arcadia Bay, répondit la blonde, l'air le plus sérieux au monde. Le _St Anne_ et _Le Marquis_ sont bien amarrés au port en ce moment, non ? Je pense que j'ai une préférence pour _Le Marquis_ … mon côté français.

\- Tu exagères ! Cette soirée n'est pas aussi horrible que ça, rigola-t-il. Et tu es là pour la bonne cause.

Victoria soupira au moment où un homme invita les convives à s'installer autour des tables. Afin de collecter des fonds pour les enfants du Tiers-Monde, des enchères avaient été mises sur pied et tout le gratin de la Côte Ouest invité. Pour faire bonne figure, la fille Chase et le fils Prescott avaient dus offrir leur présence. La jeune photographe choisit une table non loin de la scène. Lorsqu'elle voulut se saisir de son siège, un homme la devança et le tira galamment pour elle. Victoria se tourna afin de dévisager l'individu qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'identité de la personne.

\- Monsieur Jefferson ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Ma chère Victoria, répondit chaleureusement l'ancien professeur de Blackwell. Tu es sublime ce soir, comme toujours. Et les années te réussissent.

Pour accentuer ses dires, il jeta un regard appréciateur à la jeune femme sans pour autant perdre de son charisme de dragueur naturel allant de pair avec son sourire. Il fallait dire que pour l'occasion, celle-ci s'était vêtue d'une courte robe bleue qui allait de pair avec ses boucles d'oreilles et la rivière de saphirs qui ornait ses clavicules.

\- Et vous, toujours aussi hipster, le taquina Victoria, flattée du compliment.

\- Allons, tu peux me tutoyer maintenant, proposa Mark avant de baisser un peu la voix. Après tout, tu n'es plus mon élève.

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette dernière déclaration, la blonde choisit de gagner du temps en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à son son _crush_ d'adolescence, son idole… surtout que désormais, sa réputation égalait la sienne.

\- Puis-je ? demanda Jefferson en désignant le siège voisin.

Sans voix, Victoria ne sut que répondre. Son instinct lui préconisait la méfiance. Pourquoi donc ? Pouvait-elle encore accuser la fatigue pour cette drôle d'impression ?

\- Monsieur Jefferson ! déclara Nathan en tapotant l'épaule de son ancien enseignant. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Mais, je vous en prie, venez nous tenir compagnie, ajouta-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à la gauche de la blonde.

Discrètement, la riche canaille fit un clin d'œil complice à sa meilleure amie, signe qu'il avait ses arrières. Perturbée par les sentiments paradoxaux qui l'envahissaient de nouveau, l'héritière Chase ne sut pas dire si elle se sentait soulagée ou outrée de l'intervention de son ancien camarade de classe. Après tout, lui, comme tant d'autres par le passé, avait eu vent de son béguin pour leur professeur de photographie.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? questionna Nathan, réellement curieux de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Vous avez littéralement disparu de la circulation quand j'ai... quand la police a mis Blackwell sans-dessus, dessous.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que l'enseignement n'était pas fait pour moi, concéda Mark d'un hochement humble de la tête. J'ai compris que je ne me sentais vivant qu'avec un appareil entre les mains et de magnifiques sujets à capturer.

Il coula un regard appréciateur à Victoria qui se retint de détourner les yeux. Elle n'était plus une adolescente impressionnable et elle allait le lui prouver. Elle ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer que Jefferson n'avait pas proposé le tutoiement à son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a ramené à Arcadia Bay dans ce cas ? interrogea la blonde d'un ton enjôleur, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

\- Il se trouve que l'une de mes œuvres sera aux enchères ce soir, expliqua fièrement l'ex-professeur qui ne semblait pas insensible aux charmes de son interlocutrice. Je me devais d'être présent pour découvrir qui détiendra mon cliché.

\- J'aime bien afficher des tableaux de photographes inconnus à mon mur.

Mark rit, loin de s'offusquer de la taquinerie de son opposante. Puis, la salle se tut lorsque les lumières se tamisèrent. Le spectacle allait commencer et les prix allaient flamber.

.

\- Victoria, je me sens sérieusement gêné par la somme que tu viens de débourser pour ma photographie, déclara Jefferson en grattant l'arrière du crâne, un petit sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'amusa la jeune femme en marchant vers sa voiture, un tableau sous le bras. J'aime afficher des artistes méconnus chez moi. Avec un peu de chance, cela leur fera une promotion gratuite si j'organise une soirée.

De bonne grâce, Mark ne put que rire devant l'obstination de son ancienne élève. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son véhicule où il la vit ranger sa nouvelle acquisition dans le coffre d'une décapotable grise foncée. Il prit une seconde pour admirer la dernière acquisition automobile de la blonde. A l'académie déjà, Victoria avait détenu une voiture de sport qui dépassait ses envies de grandeur. Pourtant, il devait avouer que sa nouvelle _Aston Martin_ arrivait à faire de l'ombre à celle qu'elle avait un jour possédée.

\- Mademoiselle Chase ! Mademoiselle Chase, une photo, s'il vous plaît !

Victoria eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le journaliste que Mark l'attrapait déjà par l'épaule pour la serrer contre lui. Le flash qui s'ensuivit termina de la dérouter. Elle attendit que le photographe s'éloigne pour s'écarter promptement de son ancienne idole.

\- Mes excuses, fit l'ex-professeur en se rendant compte de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'intention de...

Il eut un moment de silence où la gêne s'imposa entre eux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ton exposition était un vrai succès, reprit l'homme en tentant de briser la glace. Mes félicitations ! Je savais bien que tu étais la plus talentueuse de mes élèves.

\- N'était-ce pas Max ? rétorqua instinctivement la jeune femme, sentant le pincement désagréable d'une vieille jalousie.

\- C'est différent… Max était un talent qui ne demandait qu'à germer. C'est pour cette raison que je la poussais sans cesse. Pour qu'elle ose. Mais toi par contre… tu avais déjà surpassé mes attentes.

La blonde ne répondit rien. En cet instant, elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à une certaine auteure de roman châtaine. D'ailleurs rien que le fait de parler d'elle lui faisait un effet bizarre. Il fallait qu'elle arrête pour de bon. Refermant son coffre avec un petit geste nerveux, Victoria s'empressa de faire le tour de sa voiture. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa portière, Mark y déposa sa main, la piégeant dans une intimité ambiguë.

\- J'ai vraiment été très ravi de te revoir, Victoria, avoua-t-il dans un murmure langoureux. Et au risque de me répéter, tu es vraiment sublime ce soir.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'ancien professeur lui tendit sa carte de visite.

\- Appelle-moi à l'occasion, ajouta-t-il avant de se retirer en parfait gentleman.

Bouche bée, Victoria le regarda s'éloigner. C'était comme un rêve d'adolescente qui se réalisait, si surprenant qu'elle ne savait que penser. Le cœur battant, la blonde se glissa dans son véhicule et démarra. Son quotidien n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementé que ces deux dernières semaines...

* * *

En lisant le journal ce matin-là, Victoria fut à peine surprise de découvrir que sa photo avec Mark Jefferson faisait la Une, surmontée du titre : « _Avons-nous perdu la future madame Prescott ?_ » S'ensuivait de la biographie de son ancien enseignant accompagné d'un « _le mentor et l'élève, plus qu'une amitié ?_ ».

\- Quel torchon ! grommela la jeune photographe en jetant le tout dans la corbeille de son bureau. Ils ne savent jamais quoi écrire, ces imbéciles.

Inévitablement, elle pensa à la carte de visite qu'elle avait reçu la veille. À dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire et préférait repousser l'échéance de cette question. D'un côté c'était Mark Jefferson… de l'autre… elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Etait-ce de l'admiration ? Plus ?... La Victoria de 18 ans l'avait considéré comme l'homme de sa vie, mais celle de 26 ans ne ressentait pas le même frisson… Prise dans ses pensées, Victoria secoua la tête et s'obligea à se remettre au travail. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau de directrice adjointe, situé dans l'une des galeries d'art de ses parents. Bien que sa passion fût la photographie, elle n'en avait pas moins des responsabilités administratives. Tout comme Nathan, elle allait devoir, un jour, reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale et se devait de tout connaître à son propos. C'est pourquoi, d'ici là, elle s'occupait de la paperasse de la succursale à Arcadia Bay tout en développant sa propre galerie qui gardait pour le moment son exposition personnelle.

Au bout d'une heure de travail acharné, l'héritière Chase fut heureuse de constater que la pause déjeuner sonnait à l'agitation qu'elle perçut dans le couloir. Essayant de restreindre son empressement, elle attrapa son sac et quitta les lieux en saluant ses collègues au passage. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la rue qu'on l'interpella.

\- Victoria ?

La concernée se figea, ayant parfaitement reconnu le timbre de la voix qui l'appelait. Perplexe – bien qu'elle réussit à le dissimuler –, elle fit volteface pour de dévisager Max Caulfield droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière, deux mètres plus loin, ne parut pas certaine de vouloir se trouver là.

\- Tiens, tu te souviens de mon prénom maintenant ? répondit Victoria avec un rictus mauvais. Comme c'est arrangeant.

\- Il faut que je te parle, avoua l'auteure sans reculer face à la froideur de son opposante.

\- Ah, parce que _maintenant_ on devrait parler ? Ironisa-t-elle. Bizarrement, moi, je n'en ai plus envie. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné lors de ta dédicace, nous ne sommes pas amies. Nous ne l'avons jamais été.

Sur ces mots cassants, rappel de leur dernière rencontre, la blonde se détourna de son interlocutrice. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que courir après une fille qui jouait les inaccessibles.

\- Tu dois m'écouter, insista Max en lui courant après pour lui saisir le poignet et l'obliger à lui faire face de nouveau.

Victoria se figea, stupéfaite. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu parcourir la distance qui les séparait. Et la poigne autour de sa main était bien plus solide que ce petit corps maigre laissait soupçonner.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle avec menace.

\- Écoute-moi, répéta la châtaine d'un air suppliant. Il faut que tu restes à l'écart de Jefferson.

Un éclair de réalisation frappa la blonde. _C'était donc ça !_ tonna une voix dans la tête de Victoria. C'était encore lié au fait d'entrer dans les bonnes faveurs de Jefferson. Tout ça pour ça… Sans raison, elle se sentit terriblement déçue. À quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

\- C'est de cela dont il s'agit ? rit la photographe, clairement hostile désormais. C'est la jalousie qui te motive...

Elle libéra sèchement sa main en foudroyant la brune de son regard hautain.

\- Tu es pathétique ! cracha-t-elle avec son venin d'antan. Depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé que tu serais passée à autre chose, que tu aurais évoluée.

Victoria s'éloigna de son interlocutrice avec mépris, comme on l'aurait fait avec un parasite. Elle se sentait en colère… en colère d'avoir espéré quelque chose de positif venant de cette fille qu'elle avait un jour respectée. Avant de partir, elle ajouta :

\- Je dois bien te concéder un fait auquel je ne croyais pas, Loserfield. Les choses ne changent pas. Adieu.

Laissant ses talons claquer sur le béton pour clamer sa rage, la blonde ne jeta pas un regard derrière ni ne se demanda si Max était en train de la regarder s'en aller. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir son sac à main d'où elle sortit la carte de visite de Mark. Elle était simple et sommaire, présentant le strict nécessaire. Sans plus attendre, elle composa son numéro sur son smartphone.

* * *

 **Ooooh Vicky, what are you doing~ ? xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais aujourd'hui je pousse mon gros coup de gueule parce que je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de message privés que je reçois me disant ouvertement "Tu veux pas arrêter Life is Strange pour réécrire sur FF XIII ?", "Le FLight c'est carrément mieux que le Chasefield", "Lightning est supérieure à tout surtout à Victoria". STOP ! I'M DONE !  
J'écris ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Vous aimez Lightning et Fang, changez d'auteur, parce que je ne suis pas prête d'en réécrire. Ca sert à rien de comparer mon style littéraire de maintenant à celui d'avant pour me faire culpabiliser sur le fait que j'écris moins bien ou peu importe. J'adore les personnages de FF XIII mais cette période de ma vie est terminée, je veux que vous respectiez cela et que vous ARRÊTIEZ de dénigrer Victoria et Max.  
Ce genre de commentaires me donnent simplement envie d'arrêter d'écrire, ou plutôt d'arrêter de poster mes fictions en ligne. Je vous rappelle que j'écris pour mon propre plaisir et que je partage mes histoires pour VOUS faire plaisir, VOUS faire rêver et partager ma passion avec VOUS. Si vous n'êtes pas content et si vous continuez vos critiques gratuites et sans intérêt, sachez que ce chapitre sera le dernier. **

**Voilà.**

 **Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture aux gens qui ont envie de lire du Maximum Victory. Les autres, je ne vous retiens pas.**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **From the Past with Love**

" _It's one thing to make a picture of what a person looks like; it's another thing to make a portrait of who they are."_  
— Paul Caponigro

* * *

Quand Victoria poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans le _Coffee Roasters,_ Mark Jefferson l'attendait déjà. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de l'entrée, les jambes croisées, assis autour d'une petite table basse avec décontraction. Il lui apparut fidèle au souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui en tant qu'enseignant à Blackwell. Un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui l'obtenait toujours grâce à son statut et son charme indéniable. Victoria s'avança légèrement dans sa direction, une boule au ventre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, sa tête tournée en direction de la carte entre ses mains. Paisible, dans son apparente décontraction, Il étudiait le menu derrière ses épaisses lunettes rectangulaires et la blonde profita de cet instant d'anonymat inopiné pour l'observer discrètement.

Jefferson restait Jefferson. Même avec huit ans en plus. C'était presque surprenant de voir qu'il avait si peu changé au niveau de son style vestimentaire assez académique. Toujours charismatique dans ses chemises blanches ouvertes sur pantalons noirs, elle remarqua tout de même que les années avaient commencées à marquer son faciès séduisant. De légers sillons s'étaient dessinés autour de ses yeux marrons et un léger grisonnement de ses cheveux venaient désormais transformer sa chevelure d'ébène. Sans surprise, cela lui donnaient un charme plus mature, plus sage et plus expérimenté comme un grand vin arrivant à maturité. Il avait gagné en prestance et Victoria put remarquer que plusieurs filles dans le _coffee shop_ l'observaient à la dérobée – de manière très peu discrète –, attendant le bon moment pour venir engager la conversation.

\- Intéressant comme lieu de rendez-vous, le salua Victoria en s'arrêtant face à la table.

Elle connaissait le _Coffee Roasters_ de réputation. C'était un coffee shop un peu _trendy_ pour les amateurs de lieux insolites et d'endroits calmes où se poser. Ses boiseries brutes et pourtant raffinées dans leurs nervures se couplaient à un style urbain un peu intime. Les quelques clients qui occupaient les canapés rembourrés étaient vêtus selon les dernières tendances et discutaient à mi-voix, préservant la quiétée de l'ensemble. Et si, l'odeur entêtante de café en grain des quatre coins du monde donnait un petit air prétentieux et réservé, il n'en restait pas moins appréciable.

\- Victoria, lui sourit Mark en se redressant pour l'accueillir comme il se devait.

\- Mais je ne devrais pas être surprise par ce choix qui sied étrangement ta personnalité.

Il s'avança juste assez pour la serrer rapidement dans ses bras et lui proposer un fauteuil en cuir. Puis il se rassit, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que j'entends une forme de reproche ? Demanda-t-il à sa critique des lieux.

\- Pas vraiment, disons plutôt que je n'étais jamais venue ici.

Son regard survola le comptoir en bois et les fauteuils imitation Louis XV.

\- Cet endroit est tellement rétro que je suis presque sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas leur propre site internet afin de rester en marge de la société.

\- Ouh, touché, rit son ancien professeur en s'installant un peu plus confortablement. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne me moquerais pas trop de ce genre d'endroits. Les _coffee shop_ de ce genre sont en vérité un hommage aux gentilshommes britanniques du XVIIIème siècle, la sermonna-t-il gentiment, son ton ayant recouvré celui d'un homme habitué à parler devant une audience. (il écarta légèrement les bras pour inclure l'ensemble de l'établissement) Le café, en tant que boisson, autant que l'endroit où on le savoure à petites gorgées, a toujours représenté la sophistication de la noblesse. Et aujourd'hui, il a gardé cette image forte et prestigieuse. Les _coffee shop_ sont la consécration d'un savant mélange entre les boudoirs privés, les bibliothèques universitaires d'Oxford et les quartiers chics de Londres ou Manchester. Il ne faut pas dénigrer les hipsters, ma chère Victoria, ils portent les stigmates de l'histoire londonienne, termina-t-il dans un nouveau sourire.

\- C'est que tu me rendrais presque nostalgique de tes cours d'Histoire, s'amusa-t-elle face à son hochement de tête qui acceptait sa réticence. J'arriverais presque à avoir un peu plus de respect pour les hipsters.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé de plaider ma cause, concéda-t-il.

Un serveur portant un t-shirt avec écrit dessus une citation de Darwin se porta à leur table pour leur demander s'ils avaient choisis. _Celui qui n'évolue pas disparaît, Charles Darwin_ , lut Victoria du coin de l'œil, en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle venait de porter de l'intérêt au jeune homme. C'était cliché. Pourtant, bien qu'elle essayât de refouler ce sentiment insensé, cette phrase lui laissa un goût amer lui rappelant un peu trop bien une altercation cinq jours plus tôt. Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur la carte que Jefferson lui tendait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas regardée. Ce dernier s'excusa auprès du jeune homme qui s'éclipsa discrètement en promettant de revenir dans quelques minutes.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? demanda la blonde par-dessus sa lecture.

\- Ca va dépendre de toi, répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle baissa sa carte en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es le genre d'homme à prendre exactement la même chose que ce que je vais choisir, répondit-elle dans un reproche à peine voilé.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Il rit de bon cœur, ce qui dévoila sa dentition parfaite et fit plisser ses yeux sombres de contentement.

\- Je suis plutôt le genre d'homme à prendre une boisson alcoolisée si la fille qui m'accompagne en prend une également. Sinon, j'opterais pour un simple café colombien, argua-t-il, son regard de prédateur redessinant les traits fins du visage qui lui faisait face.

Victoria, loin de se laisser démonter bien que légèrement mal à l'aise par ce soudain intérêt physique, croisa ses bras avec sa confiance habituelle. Son ton se fit railleur quand elle reprit :

\- Et tu vas essayer de me le vendre en me disant que c'est le meilleur café de la ville, qu'ils arrivent à broyer les grains avec une expertise scientifique héritée de 1750 ?

\- Hahaha, j'aimerais bien, mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre un cappucino, termina-t-elle comme assurant sa victoire sur cette joute verbale. Avec un supplément chocolat.

.

Leur rendez-vous se termina plusieurs heures plus tard quand la nuit commença à tomber sur Arcadia Bay. Victoria, consciente qu'il se faisait tard, expliqua à Jefferson qu'elle devait rentrer et celui-ci se proposa de la raccompagner. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise sur le siège passager dans sa berline noire, à discuter de leurs derniers projets photographiques en cours.

\- D'ailleurs, lança Mark sur le ton de la conversation, si ça te dit, on peut faire un rapide crochet par chez moi pour que je te montre mes dernières photographies. Je te préviens tout de suite, c'est de l'inédit. Je ne les ai dévoilées à personnes encore…

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna-t-elle, sincèrement flattée.

\- Pour tout dire, je les ai faites développer et imprimer en début de semaine. Elles rejoignent un projet secret que j'ai de longue date.

Victoria lança un long regard surpris pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se sentie tentée par la proposition du brun qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur la route. Avoir une avant-première sur un projet de Mark Jefferson tenait de l'occasion d'une vie à ne pas manquer.

\- C'est une proposition que je ne peux pas refuser, admit-elle avec un respect mêlé de curiosité. Je sais que ce n'est pas un scoop vu que tu m'as eu comme élève pendant plusieurs mois, mais… J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ton travail. Surtout celui en noir et blanc sur les femmes du monde.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne vas pas être déçue. Le _chiaroscuro_ reste mon sujet de prédilection même aujourd'hui, sourit-il avec cette espèce de fausse modestie qu'elle avait déjà perçue dans sa jeunesse.

\- Je me sens privilégiée alors, plaisanta-t-elle sur un ton léger.

\- Je te dois bien ça après la fortune que tu as dépensé pour ma photographie aux enchères.

Victoria ne répondit pas mais se détendit dans son siège. Tournant légèrement la tête vers l'extérieur, elle admira en silence le ballet nocturne des lumières des lampadaires. Pour dire la vérité, au début, elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous avec Mark par pur esprit de contradiction avec Maxine. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle avait juste eu le besoin de le faire. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait à tête reposée, la blonde ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi si vivement à sa provocation. Pourquoi elle s'était sentie si blessée et trahie dans son vieux désir d'être toujours respectée dans les yeux de leur ancien professeur. Quelque chose l'avait vraiment énervée dans la façon dont Max avait essayé de la retenir pour finalement ne lui donner aucune explication. Elle s'était attendue à autre chose quand leurs regards s'étaient accrochés mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement.

Après coup, elle s'était confortée dans le fait que rencontrer son ancienne idole en tête à tête lui permettrait de mettre ses sentiments à son égard au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Jefferson était un pas à franchir. Une étape dans sa vie de jeune femme et de photographe. Il l'avait accompagnée dans ses débuts et elle avait besoin de savoir où elle se tenait par rapport à lui pour aller de l'avant autant personnellement que professionnellement. Et après ce rendez-vous, Victoria pouvait dire qu'elle trouvait Mark sympathique, charmant même, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait pas plus. Elle ne fondait plus devant lui comme elle en avait le souvenir dans sa mémoire. Elle ne buvait plus ses paroles, mais à la place arrivait à discuter avec lui comme deux personnes égales. Cependant, si elle était tout à fait honnête, elle dirait que quelque part, elle serait toujours un peu impressionnée par son talent artistique; mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette fascination qu'elle avait un jour éprouvée. Il était un bon photographe c'était certain, mais elle avait vu mieux depuis.

\- On est arrivés.

La voix de Mark la tira de sa contemplation. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et se demanda même si elle avait manqué la suite de leur conversation.

\- J'habite au troisième étage, ici, fit-il en pointant le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Un ami m'a prêté son studio le temps que je décide si je veux rester à Arcadia Bay ou pas.

Victoria plissa les yeux en observant la construction qui devait dater de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Elle avait beau essayer de voir au dehors, elle distinguait mal la façade défraîchie qui semblait sur le point de tomber en ruine. La lumière dans la rue était presque inexistante à cause d'un manque d'éclairage public et elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le quartier non plus. Son instinct la prévint cependant qu'ils devaient être non loin de la sortie de la ville à la vue d'un panneau qui indiquait le kilométrage pour atteindre le prochain village.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu vives dans un endroit pareil… hésita-t-elle d'une voix méfiante.

\- Ça reste habitable malgré les apparences. C'est même assez cosy.

La blonde se redressa sur son siège en essayant de dissimuler au mieux son sentiment de malaise naissant. Bizarrement, toute confiance en l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle venait de s'envoler. Elle observa le décor alentour. C'était sinistre et lugubre… Victoria avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une alerte se mit à sonner dans sa tête et en peu de temps, elle sentit son cœur accélérer de panique.

Dans un geste brusque, elle tourna la tête vers son ancien mentor pour lui demander s'il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé, mais, à la place… elle sentit qu'on lui bloquait le bras jusqu'à se retrouver immobilisée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise qui renforça la prise sur elle puis une douleur éclair déchira sa nuque. C'était… ? Une aiguille ?... Sonnée et choquée, elle dévisagea Mark à la recherche d'une réponse. Celui-ci la fixait en silence, toute sympathie ayant quitté ses traits d'habitude si doux et séduisants. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la coupa en chuchotant :

\- Arrête de résister, ça ne sert à rien. Ca fait huit ans que j'attends ce moment… huit ans, Victoria…

La riche héritière essaya de porter une main à sa tête pour éclaircir sa vision, mais son corps refusa de lui répondre. Elle sombrait, elle le sentait. Que lui avait injecté ?... Dans une dernière tentative de résistance, elle produisit un petit son qui mourut sans délivrer son message, puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

\- Oh Victoria… Oui, comme ça… c'est bien, chuchota une voix près de son visage. Ne bouge pas, c'est parfait !

Comme répondant à un instinct primaire, Victoria essaya d'entrouvrir péniblement les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Mais son corps refusa de lui répondre. Elle resta plongée dans le noir. L'esprit divaguant, elle se sentit étrangement engourdie, le corps fixé dans du béton… Son ombre de conscience lui répondait de loin. Très loin. Comme un écho insondable à travers une boule coton.

\- Cet angle accentue ta pureté…

Un flash passa devant ses yeux, suivit d'un « clic » reconnaissable.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte l'honneur que je te fais, Victoria.

 _Encore ce clic._

\- Tu es tellement obnubilée par ton succès que tu ne vois pas ta propre laideur, fit la voix avec un mépris mordant, Tu es… hideuse ! Hideuse malgré l'image que tu aimes admirer dans le miroir tous les jours. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu me _répugnes_ … Ton comportement en société, ce masque que tu portes continuellement… j'exècre les gens comme toi !...

La voix se fit plus froide, les clics continuèrent.

\- Tu te complais dans la laideur de ton quotidien alors que tu caches encore une forme d'espoir au fond de toi. Mais au lieu de la laisser s'épanouir, tu t'accroches à _ta_ vie _si parfaite,_ une vie faite uniquement de faux-semblants, de jeu de « paraître » pour être admirée et complimentée. Sache que tu te trompes ! Cela t'enlaidi ! (il y eut une pause) Tu devrais me remercier, Victoria, je te rends cette pureté… Je te rends ta beauté.

La blonde se sentit sombrer de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Ses paupières lui paraissaient tellement lourdes, tellement pesantes... Elles retombèrent avant même de se relever complètement. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Victoria préférait rester ainsi… plongée dans sa léthargie, à l'abri, dans son cocon. Elle percevait des sons étouffés, le sol froid contre sa joue. Etrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. La célèbre photographe savait qu'elle était réveillée… mais la pénombre l'appelait, l'enveloppait de son manteau aimant. Elle voulait s'y abandonner encore un peu, oublier le monde alentour…

\- C'est quand il est léthargique qu'un modèle est le plus naturel, le plus honnête… il ne possède aucune vanité, il ne fait aucune pose exagérée, il offre simplement… une expression à l'état pur.

D'autres flashs. D'autres clics.

\- Mon dieu… mais quel visage parfait… Oui, là tu es parfaite.

Victoria gémit douloureusement en réponse. Ces lumières à répétition la déroutaient à chacune de ses tentatives d'ouverture de ses paupières. Le cerveau bourdonnant et alourdi, elle tenta de nouveau l'effort du réveil. L'énergie que cela lui demanda sembla la vider du peu de forces qu'elle possédait. Ses yeux s'entrouvrir finalement, découvrant à la vue du monde, leur éclat d'émeraude pour discerner des formes floues et imprécises. Que se passait-il ? Où était-elle ? Victoria essaya de relever légèrement la tête pour entendre un hurlement qui lui vrilla les tympans :

\- Garde cette expression ! **NE BOUGE PAS !**

La voix résonna dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis à en avoir des hauts le cœur. Devant elle, ce qu'elle devinait être deux spots lumineux lui renvoyaient une lumière crue qui l'empêchait de percevoir son environnement.

\- Putain Victoria ! Tu as ruiné mon cliché ! S'égosilla la voix masculine au bord de la rupture nerveuse. T'es contente ?! Espèce de sale petite garce !

Victoria arrêta de bouger. Il y eut un petit silence. Elle se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Elle avait froid. Elle avait envie de vomir… ses muscles se mirent à trembler. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le visage de Mark entra dans son champ de vision toujours flou. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains qu'il porta à son œil. Un autre flash suivi de plusieurs bruits de déclencheurs.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a tout le temps, reprit-il sur une voix plus douce comme s'il lui confiait un secret. Du moins pour l'instant…

Il se déplaça pour changer d'angle. Victoria ne pouvait plus le voir mais elle entendit de nouveau l'appareil immortaliser son image. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main se saisir de sa cheville pour déplacer ses jambes et lui faire prendre une nouvelle pose.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale, Victoria, susurra-t-il à son oreille en repositionnant son profil. Cela fait huit ans que j'attendais de pouvoir compléter mon portfolio avec ton image. A l'époque déjà, tu possédais cette aura que je voulais capturer…

La blonde qui reprenait conscience de secondes en secondes se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais qui était cet homme ? Qui était ce malade mental ?... Ce n'était pas le Mark Jefferson qu'elle avait connu. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait admiré… et peut-être même aimé… C'était.. C'était un psychopathe !...

Dans les méandres de son esprit, Victoria comprit une chose : _elle allait mourir ici…_

Electrisé par cette pensée, elle voulut bouger mais un nouveau cri la figea dans un gémissement plaintif.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Aboya-t-il avec une pointe de folie. J'ai besoin que tu respectes ma mise en scène !

\- J-je…

Immédiatement, une main caressa sa joue d'albâtre dans une tendresse aimante pour incliner son visage de quelques degrés. L'héritière Chase sentit son corps se révulser à ce contact qu'elle ne put prévenir. Le dégoût envahit sa bouche et son envie de vomir se renforça à lui tordre les entrailles.

\- Ah voilà, ne gigotes plus… joli !... bien bien… (la blonde essaya de relever la tête dans sa direction) Ah ! quel regard !

Les flashs et clichés se succédèrent. Et Victoria se perdit dans une lutte contre sa conscience, ses sens engourdis et la peur au ventre. Elle voulait que cela cesse… Elle voulait que tout s'arrête…

\- Pourquoi ?... murmura-t-elle faiblement. Pourquoi fais-tu… ça…

Sa propre voix lui parut étrangère, et durant une infime seconde, Mark abaissa son appareil photo pour l'observer en écarquillant les yeux. Il la regarda en silence comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'elle était vraiment humaine et pas simplement un mannequin sans vie qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Il paraissait à la fois surpris et heureux mais reprit très vite ses esprits dans la forme d'un sourire fou qui se peignit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Oh Victoria, rit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Je suis tellement content que tu poses la question. (il marqua une pause le temps de faire une photo). Pour faire simple devant ton cerveau endormi, je te dirais juste que je suis obsédé par l'idée de saisir le moment où l'innocence devient corruption. Ce passage du noir, au blanc, puis au gris… et au-delà…

Il se déplaça encore, brandissant sa caméra comme une arme meurtrière pour l'aveugler sans la moindre pitié une fois encore. L'objectif lui donna l'impression qu'on braquait un canon dans sa direction, qu'on allait appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- La plupart des modèles sont cyniques, surfaits, expliqua-t-il avec sa voix calme d'enseignant, mais la blonde pouvait percevoir une flexion dans son timbre qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ils surjouent leurs émotions sans même les ressentir… alors que quand mes modèles se réveillent – il laissa sa voix traîner, savourant ce qu'il allait dire – ils affichent tous cette expression effarouchée naturelle qui se transforme en terreur lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui va leur arriver… Une expression magnifique qui définit la nature même du genre humain.

Victoria serra les dents, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ses sensations lui revenaient lentement. Elle pouvait dorénavant sentir le scotch qui bloquait ses mains, la lourdeur de son corps qui refusait de s'évanouir. Elle aurait tellement dû écouter Max… elle aurait tellement dû l'écouter et ne jamais appeler Mark… Victoria ferma les yeux avec toute la force qu'elle possédait. Elle était terrifiée. Elle voulait croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Peut-être que si elle se le répétait, cette scène d'horreur s'effacerait et elle se retrouverait dans son lit, bien au chaud enroulée dans son drap. Elle serra ses doigts. Elle Pria. Pria. Pria. _Que ça s'arrête. Que ça s'arrête_ , répéta-t-elle en boucle comme un mantra. _Que ça s'arrête, par pitié…_ La voix de Jefferson continuait de lui donner des frissons. Il la tenait. C'était fini. Une main vint redresser son menton… Victoria serra les dents, pleurnichant de frayeur.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'une nouvelle dose, tu perds de ton naturelle, commenta-t-il avec regret.

Ou alors était-ce du dégoût.

\- Non… pitié…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne sentiras rien.

\- Pitié…

\- Même en quittant ce monde tu ne sentiras rien. Certaines personnes te regretteront peut-être un peu, mais elles t'oublieront sitôt qu'elles auront repris leur petit train-train quotidien.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause que Mark sembla savourer et durant laquelle Victoria essaya de se débattre faiblement pour échapper à son toucher.

\- Personne n'est irremplaçable, poursuivit-il. Et surtout pas une sale gosse pourrie par l'argent comme toi.

Son ton s'était refait glacial, et par réflexe, la blonde ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, incapable de mettre son corps en mouvement… c'était la fin. Il allait la replonger dans un état second et la tuerait quand elle serait incapable de se défendre. C'était bel et bien fini. Victoria n'eut même pas le luxe de pouvoir pleurer pour évacuer sa terreur. Son corps s'était entièrement arrêté de fonctionner sous le coup de la réalisation.

\- Mais ton image sera conservée précieusement. Elle entrera dans l'Histoire avec moi.

Elle allait mourir ici… Elle allait mourir ici, oubliée de tous, aux mains d'un psychopathe en qui elle avait eu un jour confiance. La blonde essaya de se calmer… d'accepter l'inévitable pour arrêter de souffrir. Elle le savait au fond d'elle… Elle n'avait qu'à arrêter de se battre, abandonner… C'était facile. Il suffisait de lâcher prise. Imaginer qu'elle était chez elle. Au chaud. Lâcher prise. _Respire._ S'intima-t-elle. _Tu ne partiras pas en pleurant_. Et elle s'apprêtait à le faire, rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait. _Respire, et ce sera fini_.

Un mouvement sur sa droite.

 _Respire. Encore._

Elle sentait enfin son cœur ralentir quand soudainement un bruit sourd lui parvint. Le bruit d'un choc suivi d'une chute. Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence lourd qui découvrait une tension morbide qui sembla envahir l'atmosphère. La voix s'était tue. La blonde retint sa respiration.

\- Victoria !

 _M… Max ?_

Percutée par ce timbre féminin qu'elle n'osait reconnaître, la concernée ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avisa d'abord Jefferson étendu à côté d'elle avant de relever promptement la tête pour tomber sur la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir apparaître. Un visage si reconnaissable, doux qui en cet instant transpirait la peur, mais surtout le courage sous ses éternelles taches de rousseur. Max s'arrêta devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et recueillir sa figure entre ses mains.

\- Tu es en vie, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard possédait une lueur terrifiée ? soulagée ? Victoria ne comprenait pas.

\- Maxine… chuchota la blonde en réponse, estomaquée. Max… qu'est-ce que…

Les mots lui manquaient. Son souffle lui manquait. Emprisonnée et paradoxalement libérée par les grands yeux bleus qui ne quittaient pas les siens, elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes chaudes qui expulsaient toute sa frayeur.

\- Max, répéta-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…

\- Shhh, la rassura cette dernière en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien, je suis là. Tout va bien…

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter…

\- Ca va, tu n'as rien. C'est le principal.

\- Je suis désolée… sanglota-t-elle, l'esprit en lambeaux.

Au creux de ses bras, Max se mit à la bercer tendrement, leur corps se balançant d'avant en arrière alors que Victoria imbibait sa veste de ses pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient plus. La main de la brune caressait ses cheveux dans un geste lent et répétitif ramenant ses mèches courtes en arrière. Elle répétait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que tout allait bien. Sa voix marquée de son petit accent de l'Ouest de l'Oregon devint son univers. Sa bulle protectrice. Avec son ton posé et vierge de reproches, elle calmait les battements douloureux de son cœur… chassait la voix effrayante de Mark de son esprit terrorisé. C'était tellement apaisant après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Victoria se serra un peu plus contre elle, en état de choc. Et Max attendit qu'elle se calme sans un mot. Son corps, fermement enveloppé autour du sien parlait à sa place. Elle était là. Victoria était sauve. Max était venue…

.

Au bout d'un moment, la respiration de la blonde retrouva un rythme normal qui fut le signe que Max attendait pour s'écarter.

\- Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici le plus rapidement possible, déclara la brune, toujours sur un ton calme mais autoritaire. Je vais te détacher et tu vas te redresser, d'accord ?

La photographe hocha la tête. Cela sembla suffire à son interlocutrice qui coupa ses liens à l'aide d'un ciseau posé sur une table d'appoint. Une fois libre, Victoria essaya d'écarter ses bras, mais son corps refusait toujours de lui répondre. Elle se sentait incapable de contracter le moindre de ses muscles pour se mettre en mouvements. Ce fut Max encore qui l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes puis passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la guider vers la sortie. Arrivées dans le couloir, la petite hipster s'arrêta pour demander à la blonde de l'attendre une seconde. Elle lui fournit une prise stable contre la cage d'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel de la machine et, sous le regard ébahit de la riche jeune femme, s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'appartement.

\- Non ! Maxine…, la supplia-t-elle.

Mais la châtaine avait déjà disparu, hors de portée de sa voix faible et nasillarde. Victoria sentit la peur croître en elle de nouveau. Et si Mark s'était réveillé ? Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ?... elle voulut se redresser pour prendre véritablement appui sur ses deux jambes, une boule enserrant son estomac, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, Max était de retour. Sans lui donner d'explication sur ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle repassa son bras sous ses épaules, l'obligea à prendre appui sur elle et la conduisit dans la misérable boîte en métal qui faisait office d'ascenseur. Elle lâcha simplement :

\- Les flics arrivent, on a dix minutes devant nous.

* * *

 **Peut-être _à suivre_. Ca reste à décider. **

**PS : Pour ceux qui ont apprécié le chapitre, je voulais vous pointer du doigt à quel point le titre et la citation sur la photographie au début sont ironiques. Je vous en laisse en saisir tout le cynisme.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola Strangers !**

 **Je reviens avec la suite de SLL pour un chapitre post Dark Room pas des plus joyeux (celui qui s'attendait à du bisounours, HAHAHA. Naïf). Je sais que cette fiction en est à son quatrième chapitre (sans compter le prologue), mais je voulais dire une chose qui agit de manière rétrospective : cette fiction est un combo de TOUTES mes fictions Maximum Victory. Il y a dans ce texte des références et des clins d'oeils à tous mes autres textes en ligne. Je reste persuadée que personne ne pourra en trouver tous les _caméos_ car, je suis celle qui a écrit ces histoires et je connais mes mots et mes situations, mais si vous en repérez, mettez les commentaires, ça me fera rire. **

**Voilà voilà !  
Bonne lecture à tous~**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Stuck in this Loop**

" _You don't take a photograph. You ask quietly to borrow it."_  
— Unknown

* * *

Une fois qu'elles se furent retrouvées à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Victoria se détendit légèrement dans le siège passager, incapable de tenir une réelle conversation. Son cœur refusait encore de ralentir la cadence affolée par la course dans laquelle il s'était embarqué. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable et sa poitrine, en feu, lui donnait l'impression qu'on enfonçait un pieu dans ses poumons pour le faire tourner lentement dans la plaie. Son corps n'était plus que douleur. Et il lui fallut de longues minutes à rouler dans la nuit pour qu'elle prononce enfin son premier mot :

\- Merci.

La petite hipster lui répondit par un « hmm » accompagné d'un imperceptible hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'elle avait compris. Victoria retrouva son silence, serrant ses bras contre son corps dans une tentative de se protéger du monde extérieur. Elle voulait tout oublier. Elle voulait arrêter de voir cet homme penché dans sa direction, son appareil photo braqué sur son visage capturant son image alors que sa voix semblait la tuer à petit feu. Elle frissonna de plus belle, la douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupant la respiration. Elle allait mourir… elle n'allait pas y survivre. Mais alors que sa crise de panique atteignait son paroxysme, une voix plus douce l'ancra dans l'instant présent.

\- Tu es saine et sauve, et tu es forte, Victoria.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur la petite hipster.

\- Désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?... demanda finalement Victoria, la gorge sèche et la voix tremblante malgré son effort pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur son état.

La voiture dorénavant arrêtée en bas de son appartement, elle avait gardé le silence pendant tout le trajet. Elle n'osait parler que maintenant. Et Max respectait cela.

\- Tu as été… droguée et kidnappée, répondit-elle avec une légère hésitation, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle autrement.

\- Kidnappée.

Un silence lourd de non-dit envahit l'habitacle. La petite hipster tourna la tête sur sa droite, découvrant le profil fermé à toute expression de la photographe. Elle fixait au loin devant elle, le regard vide. Sa peau ne lui était jamais parue aussi blanche, presque translucide. Ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement décoiffés, son eyeliner s'était en partie effacé. Ses traits étaient tirés et la peur semblait lui avoir fait prendre dix ans en une soirée. Victoria n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Si je peux te demander ça… De quoi tu te souviens ? Demanda doucement Max.

\- J-je… je ne sais pas… c'est tellement confus…

Ce constat sembla l'effrayer.

\- C'est pas grave, tu as besoin de rep…

\- Je me souviens juste que tu m'as prévenue de rester loin de Mark… la coupa-t-elle, les pensées incohérentes. Mais… mais je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter… on était dans un café.

Elle suffoqua, le regard perdu, incapable de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

\- Il était gentil… on a discuté. On a parlé photographie. Exposition. La vie en général… et ensuite il m'a proposé d'aller voir ses dernières photos inédites… et puis… je ne sais pas… je ne me rappelle plus…

Victoria s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, son corps tremblant de nouveau de manière incontrôlée. Max se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, il était là… (ses yeux se dilatèrent, semblant revivre la scène) Il était là ! Et il agissait de manière si bizarre… déglutit-t-elle, les larmes manquant de poindre. Il me… photographiait… et il n'arrêtait pas de parler. De me dire des choses horribles… de m'insulter… de me dire que j'allais mourir…

L'écrivaine n'osa pas toucher Victoria pour la rassurer. Tout contact aurait été perçu comme une attaque dans son état actuel. Son espace vital, tout son être avait été violé… mais surtout son esprit avait été salement secoué. Ses barrières mentales avaient cédées. Elle avait besoin de temps. De temps et de repos.

\- Nous sommes arrivées chez toi, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte ensuite je m'en irai, d'accord ?

Victoria acquiesça faiblement. Max aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi, elle aurait répondu à l'affirmative. Sa tête était trop chamboulée pour penser clairement. Et la migraine qui commençait à poindre ne l'aidait pas à tenir debout. Du coup, quand la jeune auteure fit mine d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir du véhicule, l'héritière Chase l'imita comme un automate. Elle s'extirpa de la vielle _Ford_ cabossée pour se retrouver dans le froid nocturne d'Arcadia Bay. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin. Max finit par se mettre en mouvement et Victoria la suivit de près, sa tête n'arrêtant pas de se tourner pour regarder par-dessus son épaule au cas où elles avaient été suivies. Rien que l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait se trouver dans son dos lui donnait des sueurs froides. Imaginer qu'on puisse lui sauter dessus à tout moment pour l'attaquer… la droguer... la kidnapper. Elle sentit les larmes se bloquer dans une boule dans sa gorge. Mais seul le néant et le hululement d'une chouette répondirent à ses angoisses paranoïaques. Elles pénétrèrent silencieusement dans le bâtiment moderne. Le vigil d'astreinte les salua d'un léger hochement de tête depuis sa cabine de surveillance. Il ne daigna même pas sortir pour vérifier leur identité ou inscrire leurs noms sur le registre, ayant reconnu la grande blonde aux cheveux courts de loin. Elles traversèrent donc le couloir avant d'attendre l'ascenseur du hall central. Aucune des deux n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé. L'attente, renforcée par cette atmosphère lourde parut durer une éternité à Victoria. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait retrouver la sécurité de son appartement, de sa chambre. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Quand elle pénétra finalement dans son chez elle, la blonde jeta les clés sur le bar à l'américaine qui donnait sur sa cuisine pour aller se pelotonner dans son canapé. Max la suivit avec plus de lenteur. La petite hipster prit soin de refermer la porte derrière, d'essuyer ses chaussures sur le tapis prévu à cet effet devant une penderie remplie de talons aiguilles avant de finalement rejoindre la propriétaire des lieux au salon.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda Max en s'arrêtant à hauteur du canapé sans pour autant s'asseoir.

Victoria était semi-allongée, les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait alors qu'elle essayait de respirer profondément.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aille avant un moment, répondit-elle honnêtement dans un soupir.

\- Tu veux être seule ?...

\- Je ne sais pas… soupira-t-elle. Pas vraiment, non.

Bizarrement, elle se surprenait à faire confiance à Max. Sans raison apparente, depuis qu'elle était montée dans sa voiture, elle se sentait apaisée en sa présence. Le pire c'est qu'au fond elles ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela. Elles étaient deux étrangères qui avaient eu quelque cours en commun dans une école d'art et qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées. Pourtant, l'idée qu'elle s'en aille et la laisse seule, terrifiait la riche héritière. Victoria voulait qu'elle reste avec elle. Elle voulait qu'elle soit là et qu'elle lui parle sans avoir à la supplier.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, Victoria… Vraiment. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement dans cette réalité.

Victoria arrêta ses exercices de respiration pour se figer. Outre le fait que le « je t'avais prévenue » semblait flotter dans l'air, quelque chose d'autre la fit tiquer. Elle avait déjà eu ce sentiment étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce sentiment qui s'était manifesté à deux reprises depuis qu'elle avait croisé Max à son exposition de photos. La première fois quand elle lui avait adressé la parole au _Chase Metropolitan_ et la seconde lors de la dédicace. Ce sentiment qui lui assurait que la brune en savait bien plus long que ce qu'elle n'en disait… Victoria rouvrit lentement les yeux pour capter l'attention de la jeune écrivaine qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, se tenant, le corps rigide à l'angle entre son canapé et sa table basse. Elles se jaugèrent sans rompre le silence qui faisait suite à cette phrase sibylline. Victoria fronça les sourcils. Un élan de frustration qui sembla voiler sa peur durant une seconde se dessina sur ses traits qui se fermèrent sans même qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle retourna sa phrase dans sa tête. De nombreuses fois. Et une question qui lui était venue lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la voiture osa enfin faire le chemin dans son esprit :

\- Comment tu savais que Mark, je veux dire… Jefferson était dangereux ?... demanda-t-elle, le regard impénétrable.

\- Je ne le savais pas, répondit la brune paraissant, d'un seul coup, nerveuse. Un instinct, à mon avis.

Si elle ne sembla pas bouger, ses pupilles se dilatèrent pour remplir l'habituel bleu océan de noir. Victoria ne manqua pas ce détail. Max essayait de dissimuler une émotion qu'elle devina être un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

\- Max. Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. Tu es venue me prévenir. Comment savais-tu ce qui allait se passer si je le revoyais ?...

Max accusa le coup en changeant à peine la répartition de son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre. Elle posa une main sur le dossier du canapé et son regard, qui pourtant la fixait toujours, lui donna l'impression de se perdre. _Comme à la librairie_ , nota la blonde intérieurement. Ses yeux bleus se firent distants, hors de ce temps et de cet espace alors qu'elle reprenait :

\- Je le trouvais déjà bizarre quand on était à l'école… il avait une manière flippante de fixer les filles dans la classe, et… je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais il avait aussi une manière bizarre de faire des photographies où ses modèles semblaient se soumettre à lui. 'fin, je ne le sentais pas, c'est tout, répondit-elle, le regard ailleurs et le ton évasif.

Victoria la fixa plus intensément encore, essayant de passer outre son voile de taches de rousseur qui semblait garder des informations primordiales dans l'ombre. Elle essaya de percer le secret de ses prunelles nébuleuses.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

\- Je t'ai suivie.

La riche héritière ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche et haussa les sourcils, surprise. Max lâcha un petit soupir en retour.

\- Je savais que tu irais à l'encontre de mon avertissement vu comment s'est terminée notre discussion lors de notre dernière rencontre, avoua-t-elle en finissant par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir. Pour le reste, il m'a suffi de faire un tour au _Chase Metropolitan_ pour avoir accès à ton agenda.

\- Mon agenda est dans mon bureau fermé à clés, précisa la blonde avec un ton accusateur qui incitait à la confession d'un crime.

\- Peut-être, mais sache que ta stagiaire en communication est très bavarde.

Encore une réponse courte et expéditive. _Elle ne fait que cela_ , songea la blonde légèrement frustrée. Un silence qui dura à peine une poignée de secondes traversa l'espace qui les séparait. Victoria refusait de lâcher prise.

\- Tu as fait parler ma stagiaire… ? Reprit-elle en arquant – avec un air hautain – un de ses sourcils parfaits.

\- J'ai utilisé mon statut d'auteur.

\- Tu lui as dédicacé un livre et elle t'a tout dévoilé ?...

\- Non, je lui ai fait croire que je voulais engager une photographe pour un _shooting_ professionnel, à savoir toi, pour couvrir l'évènement de mon prochain livre. On a ensuite essayé de négocier une date et elle m'a parlé de tous tes créneaux disponibles… et donc ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Victoria observa la brune dans une ébauche de sourire qui pourtant était loin de revêtir sa chaleur habituelle.

\- Je serais presque impressionnée. Presque. (elle marqua une pause) Et… tant qu'on y est… Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus la dernière fois… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. C'était débile… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ca va, je le méritais, je pense.

\- Non. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi à ce moment-là. C'était déplacé.

Max esquissa un sourire à la fois triste et attendri que Victoria eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir avant de replacer un bras en travers de ses yeux. L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement et la photographe en profita pour expirer lentement l'air de son ventre, répétant le procédé à plusieurs reprises. Parler lui faisait du bien. Etre chez elle, en sécurité, lui faisait du bien. Maxine lui faisait du bien… Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, mais sa présence et ses gestes presque délicats la rassuraient. Les yeux fermés, Victoria essaya de visualiser la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans son salon. L'image lui apparut rapidement avec une limpidité surprenante. Max était légèrement plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, les cheveux dorénavant attachés au lieu de leur habituelle courte ondulation naturelle. Par contre son visage n'avait pas changé si ce n'est cette expression dépressive qui marquait son regard comme une marée noire aurait entaché l'océan pour détruire toute vie sur son passage.

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, Maxine. Enfin, depuis qu'on a quitté Blackwell, je veux dire.

Victoria reprit la parole sans même s'en rendre compte, disant à haute voix les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit. Elle avait besoin de parler pour se débarrasser de ce poids qui écrasait sa poitrine et rendait sa respiration difficile. Les drogues avaient beau faire encore effet, annihilant ses sens, la panique arrivait tout de même à se frayer un chemin dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Ca me paraît si loin cette période, répondit Max d'une voix égale.

\- Huit ans.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à plusieurs siècles.

Victoria retira le bras qui cachait sa vue pour ramener son regard sur sa sauveuse, assise dans son fauteuil. Pendant quelques secondes, sa vision resta trouble, conséquence de la pression qu'elle avait exercée sur ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa, elle capta le regard océanique qui lui faisait face. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour y résister, il l'embarqua instantanément dans une envolée aux multiples nuances de bleu. Victoria perdit pied un moment qui lui sembla à la fois durer une éternité et à peine un centième de seconde. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement triste, de tellement solitaire dans ces iris ternis de tout éclat de vie.

\- Je me rappelle que tu as brusquement quitté l'école, lâcha Victoria, malgré elle.

Sa langue, entraînée par sa curiosité, avait été plus rapide que sa pensée.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?... osa-t-elle demander, presque timidement. Tu aimais la photographie au moins autant que moi si je me souviens bien.

\- Certaines choses étaient difficiles à gérer.

Au vue du nouveau voile de mélancolie qui traversa le visage de Max, l'héritière Chase comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait encore une fois rien de plus. Elle avait beau vouloir respecter le silence de Max, ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer malgré elle. Elle faisait des efforts alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et la brune continuait à jouer la mystérieuse.

\- Et dire qu'on était rivales à l'époque. Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait dans de telles circonstances des années après ? ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'aviser la réaction de son opposante.

Max resta songeuse, se contentant d'un petit « hum » approbateur. Comme lors de la dédicace, elle refusait de répondre véritablement aux questions et trouvait des esquives dans des semblants de vérités. Victoria se renfrogna pour de bon. Elle ne s'expliquait pas sa réaction. Max était venue la sauver – avec des raisons plus que douteuses – et maintenant, elle agissait comme si elles n'avaient rien en commun toutes les deux. Elle était là, bien présente physiquement mais ne partageait rien avec elle. Il fallait lui arracher les mots de la bouche et cela commençait à la fatiguer.

\- Tu sais… Si je t'emmerde avec mes questions, dis-le ! Parce que je commence à en avoir marre de parler toute seule.

Aussitôt le regard de la petite châtaine revint dans sa direction.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Dans ce cas c'est quoi ? protesta la blonde, perturbée par ses émotions qui s'entrechoquaient.

Sa colère, sa peur, son incompréhension et sa fatigue commençaient à former un cocktail explosif.

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est, parce que je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues là…

Son ton prit en ampleur. Victoria se redressa en position assise. Elle avait besoin de soutien en cet instant. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, d'entendre le son de la voix de la châtaine pas de subir son indifférence qui la transperçait comme une lame diablement bien aiguisée. Elle avait besoin de briser le mur qui les séparait… Et plus que tout, Victoria voulait comprendre. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions pour ne pas perdre pied. Son cerveau était encore embrumé et fatigué mais elle pensait clairement.

\- Vic.

\- Et maintenant tu gardes le silence. Encore mieux.

Son ton monta encore d'un cran, ses joues se colorèrent sous le coup de la montée de sang.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler pour de vrai ?! Je ne suis pas une de tes lectrices qui se contente d'une miette de réponse pour se sentir honorée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je suis une personne que tu as connue. Je ne t'en demande pas des tonnes, simplement la vérité !

Victoria se mit à suffoquer entre rage et frayeur. Ses émotions qu'elle avait tenté de retenir depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'appartement de Jefferson débordaient en un flot furieux. Elle n'avait plus de filtre. Sa gorge serrée, la brûlait et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant énervée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

\- Je t'ai posé une question ! Comment savais-tu que Jefferson était un monstre ?! Comment… Comment tu savais qu'il allait essayer de me faire du mal ? Et ne me sors pas tes excuses à deux balles sur sa manière de nous regarder, tu n'écoutais jamais en cours, je m'en rappelle bien. Tu ne participais même pas aux concours de jeunes talents organisés chaque trimestre !

Son débit s'était fait aussi rapide qu'une tornade et fauchait les oreilles de Max qui restait impassible. Imperturbable. Elle se contentait de la fixer en silence. Et cela énerva encore plus Victoria qui se serait attendue à la voir se défendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue me sauver, Max ?! Pourquoi ?!... Tu me détestes ! Tu m'as toujours détestée ! Je le sais !

Cette vérité fut de trop. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Victoria craqua et fondit en larmes.

\- Tu me détestes…

Ramenant les mains sur son visage pour y déverser toutes ses émotions, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle en avait marre. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable et perdue… Elle voulait oublier la voix qui lui avait promis une mort rapide. Elle voulait oublier ce _photoshoot_ malsain qui lui retournait les entrailles… Mais alors qu'elle perdait la notion de réalité autour d'elle, deux bras l'enveloppèrent avec force. La prise la surprit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un corps chaud et réconfortant entrait en contact avec le sien. Max passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avec une légère fermeté pour ramener sa tête au creux de son cou. Chamboulée, Victoria se laissa faire, se laissa attirer contre elle sans chercher à résister. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le flot semblait ne plus vouloir se tarir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement, et n'était pas sûre de la marche à suivre en cet instant où Maxine veillait sur elle. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Son cerveau n'en était pas certain... Pourtant, dans un réflexe de sécurité, elle se blottit un peu plus contre la célèbre auteure jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre leurs corps devienne inexistant. Et Victoria abandonna toute résistance lorsque la main de la châtaine trouva le chemin de sa nuque pour la masser doucement. Ses murailles psychiques s'effondrèrent.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Victoria, chuchota-t-elle en appuyant son menton contre sa tempe. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester.

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans une chaleur partagée. Max semblait savoir où appuyer pour la calmer. A la grande surprise de la blonde, ses mains trouvaient du premier coup tous ses points sensibles de sa nuque à ses oreilles en passant par le haut de ses omoplates. Des points dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Et Max savait les stimuler dans un rythme apaisant qui tarit non seulement ses larmes mais calma le rythme de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans une léthargie de pré-sommeil avancé. D'une manière impossible, Max semblait la connaître par cœur, réalisa Victoria avec stupeur. Elle savait l'écouter, la comprendre et… maintenant qu'elle y songeait, la petite hipster avait peut-être fait exprès de rester distante pour qu'elle laisse exploser ses émotions et relâche toute la pression de la soirée…

C'était improbable, non ?...

Pourtant, le simple fait de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, d'entendre sa voix qui murmurait des mots doux lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était à sa place en cet instant. Alors qu'elle avait toujours vécu dans des villas ultrasécurisées, ici, dans les bras de Max, Victoria se sentait à l'endroit le plus sûr et tranquille au monde. Elle profita d'avoir le visage enfoncé dans son cou pour inspirer discrètement son parfum et s'en imprégner. La petite hipster sentait un mélange de cannelle musquée et de vanille qui n'allait pas s'en rappeler la douceur des taches de rousseur de son visage.

Elle fut presque surprise quand la voix de Max la tira de son état ensommeillé :

\- …toria ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu t'endors, tu ferais mieux de te coucher.

Sans même voir son visage, Victoria sentit une forme de sourire et d'amusement dans sa voix. Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête si léger que la petite hipster ne l'aurait pas perçu si celle-ci n'avait pas été en contact avec son corps.

\- Je vais y aller, reprit-elle d'une voix calme. Peut-être devrais-tu appeler Nathan pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de toi ?

Cette phrase électrocuta la blonde qui sentit le sommeil refluer. Max comptait partir ? Elle comptait vraiment la laisser alors qu'il y avait cette espèce de… _lien_ entre elles ? De confort ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire pour la retenir. N'importe quoi.

\- Nathan dort à cette heure-ci et je ne voudrais pas le réveiller, commença Victoria hésitante, alors que Max caressait toujours ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Est-ce que… tu veux bien rester jusqu'à demain ?... Je ne me sens pas de dormir seule…

 _Bien. Très fin._

La prise sur son corps se desserra en réponse et pendant une seconde, la panique ressurgit dans l'esprit de la blonde qui crut qu'elle allait se faire rejeter. A la place, en redressant la tête, elle croisa le regard océan qui attendait qu'elle s'écarte.

\- Dans ce cas, on va se coucher maintenant. Il n'est pas loin de six heures du matin et tu tombes de sommeil.

Victoria refoula le petit sourire de soulagement qui chercha à faire son chemin sur ses lèvres. Max restait.

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps chauds-froids permanent ! Les écharpes c'est la vie !... Sérieux... j'en ai beaucoup trop, de toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes, toutes les textures... Il va bientôt me falloir un dressing rien que pour mes écharpes...**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de SLL qui pourrait être un ENORME spoiler pour ceux qui sont en train de faire le jeu et qui ne l'ont pas terminé. (je ne parle pas du préquel "Before the Storm" mais bien de "Life is Strange"). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Changing the Past**

" _The best thing about a picture is that it never changes, even when the people in it do."_  
— Andy Warhol

* * *

Sans même être réellement réveillée, Victoria sentit du mouvement sur le matelas à ses côtés. Les draps bougèrent et la pression sur l'édredon changea de manière lente et partiellement maîtrisée. Elle entrouvrit un œil fatigué et poussa un grognement :

\- Hn. Où tu vas ?...

Le corps qui était en train de se redresser se figea. Tout mouvement s'arrêta.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller… s'excusa Max, un petit sourire contrit dessiné sur les lèvres. _Sorry_ …

Victoria roula dans les draps dans un râle qui ressemblait à un « hmm… tu fais pas du bon boulot dans ce cas » pour récupérer la place que la petite hipster venait de quitter. Elle était encore chaude. Max ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, tirant un petit sourire à son opposante. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension, rappel de la nuit dernière. L'atmosphère était douce et calme, comme dans un cocon moelleux que l'on n'aurait jamais aimé quitter. Tendant la main, elle replaça une mèche blonde sur le front de la photographe qui se remit à respirer lentement.

\- Sers-toi ce que tu veux dans la cuisine.

\- Okay.

\- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes…

\- Très bien.

Dans un dernier effleurement de ses cheveux, Max se redressa en veillant à ne pas la déranger plus. Elle prit une petite seconde pour replacer le drap sur Victoria, puis s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds pour sortir de la chambre.

Le claquement de la porte fut le signal que la blonde, dans son demi-sommeil, attendait. A peine celle-ci se fut-elle refermée que Victoria changeait de coussin pour récupérer celui dont le parfum avait un étrange effet apaisant et soporifique sur elle. L'odeur de Maxine. Elle l'inspira profondément, laissant sa fragrance faire effet sur son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent, la rendant consciente de la chance qu'elle avait de traîner au lit. Elle sourit doucement, retrouvant une quiétude parfaite. De nouveau bien installée, elle se rendit à peine compte se rendormir en l'espace de quelques minutes.

.

Victoria fut tirée de son sommeil profond par le vibreur insistant de son téléphone portable. Elle l'entendit d'abord au milieu de ses songes; bruit étrange au cœur de son univers fantasmagorique avant que son esprit comprenne ce qu'il était réellement. Tendant le bras à sa recherche, elle faillit le faire tomber en tâtant sa table de chevet dans une absence totale de délicatesse – il y avait des heures pour être une princesse et le réveil n'en était pas une –. Elle finit par le trouver et le ramena à hauteur de ses yeux avant de les refermer brutalement sous l'excès de luminosité. Un appel entrant de Nathan. L'esprit engourdi, Victoria décrocha et porta le smartphone à son oreille.

\- Allo ? ronchonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

 _\- Vic ?! Ca va ? Putain ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle !_

\- Hm ?... mais de quoi tu me parles… ?... je dormais, Nate. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _\- Ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il, une note de panique dans la voix. C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Les flics m'ont appelés en me demandant où tu étais la nuit dernière ! Victoria, c'est grave ! Un suspect a été arrêté hier soir pour kidnapping et ils disent que tu es impliquée ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es où ? Je peux venir ?_

Ses cris accompagnés de cette révélation finirent de réveiller complètement l'héritière Chase.

\- Il a été arrêté tu dis ?

 _\- Oui, mais… de qui on parle ? Et Vic, répond à mes questions, reprit-il._

Victoria pouvait sentir l'inquiétude presque angoissée dans sa voix. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête; mais elle se décida à le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il n'avait donc pas de souci à se faire. Pour le moment elle ne risquait rien et cette histoire était un peu trop compliquée pour être dévoilée tout de suite. Elle le rappellerait dès qu'elle en saurait plus et promettait de tout lui raconter à ce moment-là.

 _\- Victoria… Je sais que te forcer la main ne servira à rien, mais je garde mon téléphone sur moi. S'il y a quoique ce soit, appelle-moi. Tu me le promets, hein._

\- Merci, Nate. Je te tiens au courant, et…

 _\- hm ?_

\- Tu sais que je tiens à toi ? sourit-elle du bout des lèvres devant son côté surprotecteur.

 _\- N'essaies pas de m'attendrir pour que je laisse couler tes cachoteries. On se rappelle tout à l'heure. N'oublie pas, je garde mon portable._

Après un ultime remerciement, Victoria raccrocha pour fixer son téléphone durant quelques secondes. Effectivement, en dehors des neuf appels en absence de Nathan, elle avait deux appels d'un numéro inconnu qui devait provenir du commissariat. Son portable sous le nez, elle réalisa par la même occasion qu'il était près de 11h30 du matin. Elle avait dormi tant que ça ?! Elle qui avait pensé ne pas pouvoir trouver le repos après ce qu'elle avait vécu… l'épuisement moral et physique combiné à l'odeur de Maxine avait été radical. Il fallait croire que son parfum était une drogue encore plus dure que les substances que Mark lui avait injectées.

 _Ironie quand tu nous tiens._

Victoria tira le drap d'une main et se décida à se lever – sans ressentir de nausées comme elle s'y attendait – pour rejoindre son salon et sa cuisine ouverte. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en baillant. Les souvenirs de la veille ressurgissaient par vagues dans son esprit encore embrumé, laissant un sentiment fantôme de bien-être mélangé à du stress. Avait-elle vraiment ressenti cette connexion avec la petite hipster ?... S'étaient-elles vraiment comprises alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment approchées auparavant ?... Victoria n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette chaleur bienfaisante qu'elle avait ressentie en sa présence. Sans oublier toutes ces choses que Maxine avait semblé connaître pour l'apaiser physiquement et l'aider à faire sortir ce qui l'effrayait…

 _Impensable._

Victoria émergea dans la pièce principale de son appartement, le cœur battant d'y trouver une personne qui, à cet instant précis, refusait de quitter ses pensées. Elle fut pourtant presque surprise quand elle avisa sa silhouette assise au soleil sur sa terrasse, le nez dans un bouquin. Quelque part, elle s'était attendue à ce que l'écrivaine se soit volatilisée, renforçant l'idée que cette soirée n'avait été qu'un songe éphémère ou un délire de son esprit à cause de la drogue. Mais Max était là, en chair et en os. Ses cheveux châtains étaient lâchés et descendaient légèrement en dessous de ses épaules. Ces dernières étaient, au goût de Victoria, à la limite d'être trop fines malgré son affection pour les modèles minces. Elle en devinait les os sous le peu de peau qui les recouvraient, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus pour revenir vers ses cheveux qui paraissaient beaucoup plus clair avec la luminosité. Ils bataillaient, indomptés après une nuit trop courte, revenant sur son visage qui s'exposait à la lumière ascendante. Un mug vide posé à côté d'elle, Max semblait détendue et perdue dans la bulle de concentration de sa lecture. Ses yeux braqués sur les lignes qui couraient entre ses mains, elle caressait les feuilles du regard avec un respect que seuls les amateurs des belles lettres savaient exprimer. Victoria se sentit, à la fois gênée d'assister à cette scène de quotidien intime, et en même temps, émue par un sentiment de normalité absolue… comme si cette scène inédite avait tous les droits de se jouer dans son appartement. C'était stupéfiant.

\- Tu as trouvé un livre à ton goût ? demanda la riche héritière en apparaissant à l'embrasure de la baie vitrée.

Max releva la tête doucement en entendant sa voix. Leurs regards respectivement curieux et surprit s'accrochèrent durant une seconde où Victoria se sentit revigorée par sa force de caractère et le privilège de partager cet instant seule avec elle.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil à ta bibliothèque, s'excusa-t-elle en montrant la couverture d'un livre qui semblait avoir été beaucoup manipulé par le passé. Je cherchais à m'occuper.

\- Paul Ekman, « _Je sais que vous mentez_ », récita Victoria sans même avoir besoin de lire le titre.

Max acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Un choix intéressant, reprit Victoria avec une note impressionnée. Je me serais plus attendue à ce que tu choisisses des livres de photographie te connaissant, il y en a plein ici. Ce bouquin a été mon livre de chevet pendant des années. Certainement mon livre préféré d'ailleurs – elle marqua une pause - Je suis surprise que tu connaisses.

\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, c'est toi qui m'en as parlé, avoua la brune en tournant les pages qui comportaient un nombre incalculable d'annotations, d'ajouts textuels et de traces au surligneur jaune. Mais qui n'aimerait pas être capable de déceler le mensonge chez tous ses interlocuteurs ? termina-t-elle dans un petit sourire pour accompagner sa question rhétorique. Bien dormi ?

 _Hein ?_ La riche photographe fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension face à sa réplique. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais parlé de Paul Ekman à Max. Sûre et certaine, même. Pour preuve, elle se rappelait avoir découvert ses œuvres lors de ses recherches sur les manifestations physiques des émotions humaines après son temps à Blackwell. A ce moment-là, elle voulait comprendre comment les sentiments apparaissaient sur le visage d'autrui; qu'est-ce qui provoquait une émotion forte afin de pouvoir les immortaliser avec sa caméra.

\- Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré, répondit-elle sans cesser de la dévisager, sceptique.

\- Tant mieux. Tu en avais besoin.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ca a été.

Etait-ce un retour à la case départ ?... Max allait-elle juste faire comme si de rien n'était ? N'allait-elle pas poursuivre sa pensée ou lui parler de la veille ? Victoria avait encore des centaines de questions à lui poser, surtout à tête reposée.

\- Nathan m'a appelé, lâcha-t-elle en espérant relancer la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait m'avertir qu'un inspecteur l'a questionné sur ce que j'avais fait de ma nuit.

Max sembla afficher une petite mine désolée.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient aussi vite, je voulais t'en parler avant…

\- De ?

\- Du fait que tu vas devoir faire une déposition sur ce qui t'es arrivé. J'ai sciemment laissé les photos de toi sur l'appareil de Jefferson afin d'avoir des preuves tangibles contre lui. Je sais que faire cette démarche va énormément te coûter… mais ton témoignage pourrait le faire enfermer pour le restant de ses jours. Drogue, kidnapping, tentative de meurtre… tu as toutes les clés en main pour te défendre et le faire plonger.

Victoria resta muette suite à la tirade de la jeune auteure châtain. Chaque mot la frappa avec la force d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. _Kidnapping… tentative de meurtre_ … Ils se mirent à résonner dans son esprit; à tourner à lui donner la nausée. Ils aliénaient une idée qu'elle avait essayé de laisser dans l'ombre au fin fond de sa tête… et, à les entendre faire écho à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle réalisait peu à peu à quoi elle avait réchappé, ce qu'elle avait traversé et la chance qu'elle avait eu que Max vienne à son secours. Sa respiration accéléra sensiblement.

Elle avait survécu…

Elle réalisait que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne remercierait jamais assez la petite hipster pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et, même si elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à ressasser tout ça, Max avait raison… elle devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce fou furieux de recommencer avec une autre fille. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait avec beaucoup d'autres… d'autres qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une – Super – Max Caulfield pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Victoria en frissonnait d'horreur.

Elle devait faire une déposition. Aussi dur que cela se profilait, elle devait le faire.

\- Ai-je le choix ?...

\- On a toujours le choix, répondit calmement Max avec une esquisse de sourire mélancolique. Il faut juste savoir en assumer les conséquences par la suite. Et… ne pas regretter car on ne peut pas tout changer.

Victoria se figea devant la tristesse, voire la culpabilité qui traversa le regard de la petite hipster. Elle fut certaine à cet instant précis qu'elle n'était plus en train de parler de son témoignage. Mais la blonde était bien incapable de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel accablement chez l'écrivaine. On aurait dit que, d'un seul coup, le poids du monde venait de retomber sur ses frêles épaules, et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. A chaque fois qu'elles échangeaient leurs pensées, voir Max si profondément affligée sur quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dévoiler, la révoltait. Sans comprendre d'où lui venaient de telles pensées, Victoria sentait le besoin viscéral de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger du reste de la société, du reste du monde et de la tristesse qui semblait revenir par vagues régulières. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, la châtaine avait retrouvé son petit sourire poli.

\- J'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles pour ne pas que tu te sentes abandonnée, mais il va falloir que je parte. J'avais déjà des rendez-vous ce matin que j'ai dû annuler.

\- Des rendez-vous importants ?

\- Assez, oui. Célébrité oblige, plaisanta-t-elle.

Victoria réalisa qu'elle avait abusé de sa présence et acquiesça malgré son envie de la retenir encore un peu.

\- Je comprends. Est-ce que tu veux quand même boire quelque chose pendant que je prépare mon petit déjeuner ?

\- Un café, avec plaisir. Deux sucres. Merci.

\- Okay, je te prépare ça.

* * *

Nathan attendait bras croisés, appuyé contre sa voiture de collection, que Victoria sorte du commissariat. Au final, la fille Chase l'avait appelé depuis la salle d'attente du poste d'Arcadia Bay, pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et lui demander de la rejoindre en ville. Elle avait besoin de parler et de son soutien. Il avait accouru, mettant fin à son meeting avec les actionnaires de son projet de rénovation du port. Et cela faisait pratiquement deux heures et demie qu'elle se trouvait là-dedans, pratiquement quarante-cinq minutes qu'il l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle finit par émerger par les battantes en verre, il failli la manquer plongé dans ses pensées, mais, lorsqu'il l'aperçut finalement, elle lui apparut égale à elle-même. Le choc psychologique qu'elle venait de traverser semblait absent de ses traits fins et délicats. Toujours parfaite en tout point, Victoria portait un slim beige sur talons hauts en dessous d'une chemise noire à manche trois-quarts qui épousait son buste. Ses cheveux blonds étaient domptés avec une laque tellement naturelle qu'ils conservaient leur aspect soyeux sans pour autant subir les aléas des courants d'air.

Nathan se redressa en lui faisant un signe de la main pour signaler sa présence. A son pas décidé qui avait mis l'ensemble de son corps en mouvement, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà repéré et se dirigeait depuis le début dans sa direction. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à portée de sa voix pour la saluer et encore plus pour l'enlacer à lui couper la respiration.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il simplement, collé contre elle.

\- Honnêtement ? répliqua-t-elle sans le relâcher. Comme si je ne pourrai plus jamais manger quoique ce soit sans vomir mes tripes.

\- Putain. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de le tuer… souffla-t-il, les poings serrés.

Victoria put voir l'ombre de colère profonde qui traversa le regard de son meilleur ami en se retirant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune entrepreneur fulminait, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper quelqu'un. A vraiment lui faire mal.

\- Il va passer le reste de sa vie en prison à la merci de salauds de la pire espèce qui ne laisseront pas passer son joli minois… je pense que c'est pire que la mort.

\- Il a osé te toucher, Vic ! Il a… Il a failli… je… je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Nathan déglutit, soudainement très pâle. Victoria sentit la chaleur quitter la main qui se trouvait encore au creux de la sienne. Elle serra son ami de nouveau contre elle, oubliant qu'elle était celle qui avait besoin de réconfort. Le fils Prescott paraissait vraiment secoué. La frayeur mêlée à sa colère stagnait dans son regard comme s'il avait pu réellement assister à cette mise en scène morbide.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis en un seul morceau.

\- Encore heureux… et tu dis que c'est Caulfield qui est venue te tirer de là ? demanda-t-il, la voix toujours blanche en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Oui. Je suis la première surprise, murmura-t-elle en retour près de son oreille, ses yeux se perdant dans le lointain. Vraiment…

Le faciès de Max se reforma dans son esprit pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussée à voler à son secours. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé le matin même, et la question restait entière. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la décider à aller au-delà de leur ressentiment de jeunesse et leur double rencontre qui s'était plus ou moins bien passée ?... Max lui avait bien dit ne pas la détester hier soir, mais ça n'expliquait pas une multitude de choses. Des choses que Victoria était bien décidée à éclaircir. Et elle avait une idée par où commencer.

Se reculant pour retrouver son espace, l'héritière Chase dévisagea son opposant pour lui demander :

\- Nate. Je peux t'embêter encore ? J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu pourrais me déposer quelque part ? J'ai une course à faire.

* * *

Victoria sortit de la librairie du centre-ville en serrant le sac en papier-carton qui contenait son dernier achat : l'actuel blockbuster à Arcadia Bay, _Life is Strange_ par Rachel Price. Après que son ultime exemplaire – dédicacé – ait fini dans une poubelle publique suite à son éclat de colère, elle s'était décidée à le racheter afin de comprendre un peu mieux la petite châtain. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fiction fantastique, elle espérait trouver quelque chose entre ses pages. Quelque chose qui lui permette de se rapprocher de Maxine. A ses yeux, un auteur au même niveau qu'un photographe ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre du sien dans ses œuvres, de se dévoiler à travers ses personnages et les situations qu'il exposait. La seule différence c'est que l'un mettait des mots sur les émotions alors que l'autre mettait des images. Victoria escomptait y dénicher des indices qui puissent expliquer son étrange comportement qui tranchait avec la fille de son passé. Peut-être pourrait-elle y comprendre sa fuite de Blackwell quand elle avait à peine dix-huit puis sa disparition totale de la surface de la Terre jusqu'à présent. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Max lui apparaissait si mystérieuse… si éloignée de la personne qu'elle avait connue sur les bancs de l'école. Elle l'intriguait. Quelque part, elle l'avait toujours intriguée, même lorsqu'elle s'effaçait, laissant parler son talent pour combler sa timidité…

Prestement, Victoria revint vers la Maserati _GranCabrio_ du fils Prescott dont elle ouvrit la portière côté passager pour se glisser sur le siège en cuir. Elle continuer de garder son achat collé contre sa poitrine. Quiconque l'aurait croisé en cet instant aurait pu croire qu'elle ne tenait pas un livre mais un artefact unique au monde. Une babiole – certainement en or massif vieux de 2000 ans – qu'elle aurait obtenue après avoir échappé à des pièges mortels dans un temple inca peuplé de créatures surnaturelles. Cette possessivité attira le regard de son meilleur ami qui jeta un regard en coin à ce qu'elle avait acheté. Malheureusement, il ne put voir que le nom et le sigle de la librairie sur le sac en papier, le reste était hors de portée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques ? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'ai juste besoin de me détendre… se défendit-elle. Tu me connais, je fais des achats compulsifs quand je suis énervée.

\- Ca je sais, reconnu le fils Prescott. Mais dans ces moments de _dépensite aigüe,_ je suis plus habitué à t'accompagner dans des boutiques de vêtements de luxe que dans une librairie de quartier qui ne paye pas de mine. Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois tu as dévalisé le rayon chapea….

\- Il faut croire que tu ne comprendras jamais les hormones féminines, le coupa la blonde avec un air moqueur.

\- Effectivement, fit-il en rendant les armes.

Nathan sentit qu'ils entraient sur un terrain glissant là. Il valait mieux battre en retraite.

\- Autre chose tant qu'on est en ville ?

\- Juste me ramener chez moi, je vais appeler le _Metropolitan_ pour leur dire que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme approuva sa décision d'un léger mouvement de tête. Pour une fois que Victoria se montrait sage.

\- Je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes un peu. Si j'étais toi, je me prendrais même une bonne semaine de congés. (il capta ses beaux yeux verts) Tu veux pas qu'on parte en croisière ? Je pose quelques jours et on part sans rien dire à personne. Mon vieux sera furieux mais j'en ai rien à battre.

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un rire amusé. Elle lança un regard attendri à son voyou de meilleur ami. Il savait toujours se rattraper et lui remonter le moral.

\- Fuir la réalité ne servira à rien. Je préfère travailler, savoir que je fais quelque chose d'utile… quelque chose qui me ressemble.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il d'un air peu convaincu en remettant le moteur en marche. Ma proposition tient jusqu'à ce soir si tu changes d'avis. Le yacht pourra être prêt à partir demain matin si je passe un coup de fil aujourd'hui.

Victoria secoua la tête sans se départir de son rictus. Nathan n'avait pas changé avec les années. Leur amitié était la ligne rouge de sa vie. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour elle.

* * *

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Victoria se déchaussa rapidement, alluma sa _Nespresso_ pour se faire un cappuccino, puis s'empressa de s'installer dans son canapé en cuir. Un fois posée, sa tasse fumante à ses côtés, elle sortit le livre de Maxine de sa protection de papier. La couverture lui apparut aussi intrigante que la première fois. Peut-être même plus encore. La blonde avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas commencer sa lecture dans la voiture de Nathan et attendre d'être seule.

\- Okay… fit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Allons-y.

Elle ouvrit les premières pages, savourant l'odeur particulière du papier et le toucher à la fois rugueux et délicat de l'ouvrage. Elle fit défiler deux pages blanches qui précédaient une autre seulement agrémentée d'une dédicace en italique, qu'elle déchiffra :

 _To my partner in time and in crime._

Victoria s'arrêta une petite seconde dessus, essayant de comprendre cette référence dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance. Il n'y avait pas de citation d'auteur, pas de guillemets, donc cela signifiait que c'était une phrase importante dans la vie de Max. Une phrase qu'elle avait elle-même inventée… ?

Peut-être qu'en lisant, elle comprenait à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, elle se référait. Elle commença donc sa lecture : _Chapitre 1, Goodbye old life, Hello Arcadia Bay_.

.

Relevant le nez, beaucoup plus tard, Victoria se rendit compte que le soleil avait déjà bien décliné par la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête pour chercher son téléphone portable qui reposait un peu plus loin. Il était hors de portée depuis sa position. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour marquer sa page. Elle se saisi de l'enveloppe d'une facture non ouverte posée sur sa table basse qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire, puis se redressa pour attraper son mobile. 18h45. _Déjà ?_ songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vu les heures défiler. A dire vrai, chaque page qu'elle avait parcourue depuis ce midi l'avait plongée plus profondément encore dans l'oubli du monde extérieur. Elle s'était enfoncée et enfoncée jusqu'à ne plus vivre qu'au travers des mots gorgés d'images vivides et d'émotions vibrantes tirées de la tête de Max. Pourtant, cette fascination ne s'était pas éveillée pour les raisons qu'elle aurait crues au premier abord.

Toutes les critiques qu'elle avait entendues lors de la séance de dédicaces parlaient d'un roman fantastique qui vous plongeait dans le mystère, les tourments de la vie quotidienne et de l'adolescence. Victoria le reconnaissait, il y avait cette dose d'ingrédients, c'était un fait. Cependant, l'héritière Chase était loin d'être stupide. En quelques chapitres, elle avait parfaitement compris que cet ouvrage était en réalité une autobiographie de la vie de Maxine et non pas une œuvre de fiction. Chaque personnage revêtait un nom différent, mais elle avait reconnu Rachel Amber dans la personne disparue depuis plusieurs semaines; Chloé Price dans la meilleure amie droguée et possessive, Kate March dans la camarade gentille et à l'écoute; sans parler d'elle-même, Diana Westwood, riche rivale toujours flanquées de deux minions qui hésitait entre amitié et mépris à son égard. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait un jour connues à Blackwell avaient eu leur place dans son récit. Toutes avaient joué un rôle plus ou moins important dans le développement de l'héroïne qui semblait grandir en fonction de leurs interactions. Mais ce qui glaça le sang de Victoria, fut lorsqu'elle reconnut Mark Jefferson dans le rôle de leur professeur principal. Dans son histoire, il apparaissait gentil au départ, un modèle pour l'héroïne qui la poussait à aller de l'avant, l'encourageait, lui donnait des conseils – comme il l'avait un jour fait dans la vraie vie –… mais vers le milieu du livre, on découvrait qu'il était bel et bien le tordu que l'on cherchait depuis le début. Il kidnappait des élèves, les droguait, les enfermait et les photographiait pour assouvir ses sombres pulsions artistiques. Apparemment, il en avait tué un certain nombre après avoir laissé au lecteur le soin de soupçonner un des étudiants d'être derrière tout ça et avoir fait porter le chapeau au gardien de l'école qui se faisait licencier et voyait sa vie personnelle partir en cendres. Les descriptions, la folie de l'homme la laissèrent sans voix. Victoria n'en revenait pas. Si elle avait lu ce livre auparavant, elle n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant… Aujourd'hui, elle était pétrifiée d'horreur. Tout ce qui était écrit coïncidait bien trop avec la personne qu'elle avait découverte à ses dépens la veille au soir. Ce récit transpirait la vérité, un témoignage de choses horribles qui s'étaient vraiment déroulées dissimulées dans un roman pour adolescents… C'était dingue ! Complètement dingue !… Pourtant, Victoria était prête à y croire, prête à montrer à la police qu'ils avaient, ici aussi, un témoignage solide des agissements psychopathiques d'un homme fou à lier !... mais en même temps Max parlait de pouvoir remonter le temps, changer des choses, changer des faits notamment des interactions et des situations qui auraient pu mener à la mort à plusieurs reprises. C'était impossible. La magie n'existait pas. Le pouvoir de modifier le continuum temporel non plus. Pourquoi un tel élément fantasque ?... Etait-ce une manière pour la châtaine de gérer ses regrets d'adolescente ? Une manière de faire une leçon de moral au lecteur en lui montrant que faire le bien produit des bonnes choses en conséquence et inversement pour le mal ?...

L'héritière Chase se pinça l'arête du nez pour s'obliger à ralentir ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens. Si elle suivait l'histoire de Maxine, enfin… celle de Jodie vu que c'était son nom dans son roman. Diana – son équivalent romancé – et Jodie auraient été ennemies si cette dernière n'était pas remontée dans le temps pour lui montrait qu'elle la comprenait et que c'était seulement son insécurité qui parlait. Elle l'avait écouté, l'avait rassurée sur son talent de photographe et lui avait montré qu'elle croyait en elle.

Comment Max en savait-elle autant sur sa manière de penser ? Comment savait-elle que cela _aurait pu_ se passer ?... Les mots employés par Diana collaient à 100% avec quelque chose qu'elle-même aurait pu dire dans de telles circonstances. Pire ! Victoria s'entendait le dire quand elle lisait ses mots.

Perturbée, la grande blonde se leva pour aller se servir une nouvelle tasse de café. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce livre qui commençait à lui faire remettre en question toute la période qu'elle avait passée à Blackwell en tant qu'étudiante. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire concernant Maxine et son entourage…

Pourtant, alors que sa boisson coulait dans un ronronnement mécanique, ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'ouvrage à quelques mètres comme aimantés par une force supérieure. Si tout était vrai – elle précisait bien « et si » - à quel point cette fiction était-elle le fruit de l'imagination de la petite châtaine ?... Et dans ce cas, même si ça l'énervait d'y penser, quelle avait été sa relation avec Chloé ?... Elles paraissaient tellement proches, tellement inséparables et liées à travers les années. Chaque fois que Max parlait de son personnage, on sentait un attachement qui allait au-delà de la simple fraternité. C'était Chloé par-ci, Chloé par-là. Bien sûr, dans le livre elle ne s'appelait pas Chloé mais Clotilde. Mais ça restait : Clo' la plus cool, Clo' la plus sympa… elle était même allée jusqu'à l'embrasser pour relever un pari stupide !

Une douleur fulgurante l'arracha à ses pensées noires.

\- Chié ! Gronda Victoria en relâchant sa tasse fumante qui s'éclata sur son parquet.

Les bouts de céramiques volèrent dans tous les sens. Prise dans son sentiment de frustration, elle s'était brûlée les doigts. Et bien comme il faut en plus. Super. Cet instant ne pouvait pas être plus merdique. Erreur… il pouvait. Le café avait non seulement tâché son sol et ses meubles, mais également son slim _Guess_. Roulant des yeux, les sourcils froncés de colère, Victoria partit à la recherche de son balai et de sa serpillière.

Elle retournerait à sa lecture en suivant.

* * *

 _Try not to let the burn become a scar…_

 _You take the pretty and color it dark_

 _You cover up the poison with poetry_

* * *

 **Des paroles tirées de "Goodbye" par Echosmith qui à mes yeux résument bien l'histoire de LiS vue par Max et réalisée par Victoria qui découvre tout l'envers d'un monde qu'elle croyait tranquille.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine~**

 **Kiwi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola qué tal ?!**

 **Oui... je débarque à l'improviste, sortie des méandres obscures nommées ténèbres du retard de post. Mais j'ai un alibi ! Life happened ! Des fois, on se dit "Purée, faut que je post aujourd'hui" mais trois secondes plus tard, trente-six milles choses arrivent et quand on reprend sa respiration, une semaine (ou deux) s'est écoulée (se sont écoulées). Et là je regarde mon ordinateur pas allumé depuis trois jours et je me dis "Merda..."**

 **Je promets de mettre moins de temps pour la suite si j'ai de vrais week-end, haha !**

 **Je suis par contre désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines reviews, ou si les messages venaient de "guests" m'empêchant donc d'envoyer un petit merci. Je le dis donc ici, gracias ! Et je vous laisse lire la suite de SLL tranquillement sur mon éternelle citation photographique sur laquelle je vous invite à réfléchir ;)**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Open a door into the Past**

" _The picture that you took with your camera is the imagination you want to create with reality."  
_ — Scott Lorenzo

* * *

Après s'être couchée à une heure trente du matin pour terminer le roman écrit par Max, Victoria avait passé une nuit agitée. Le sommeil avait été difficile à trouver et ses rêves cauchemardesques emplis de pouvoirs surnaturels. Comme prise de manière inconsciente par le récit de la châtaine, elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée à Blackwell pour se découvrir la capacité de se téléporter. C'était incroyable ! Au départ, elle s'était sentie surpuissante, se déplaçant où elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Victoria avait même fait un crochet par Paris pour aller voir un défilé de mode. Mais très vite, une ambiance plus stressante avait commencé à l'atteindre. Elle s'était mise à utiliser son don pour trouver Max et la prévenir d'un danger si elles se faisaient repérer se servant de leurs pouvoirs. La petite hipster – fidèle au souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle dans sa mémoire – avait eu l'air de la croire et de lui faire confiance. Leur relation avait semblé tellement simple dans ce rêve… Elles ne se disputaient pas, se faisaient confiance. C'est pour cela qu'ensemble, elles avaient essayé d'échapper aux hommes qui chassaient les jeunes pourvus de capacités hors du commun pour les étudier dans des laboratoires. Apparemment, les capacités se développaient pendant l'adolescence et plusieurs personnes à Blackwell étaient dans le même cas qu'elles deux. C'était là que tout avait commencé à s'assombrir. Elles avaient été séparées en découvrant le lieu où les sujets _extraordinaires_ étaient étudiés et utilisés pour trouver un vaccin. Rien que de voir les engins de tortures qu'ils utilisaient pour les pousser à dépasser leurs limites, l'héritière Chase s'était sentie mal. Son estomac avait manqué de rendre quelque chose qu'elle avait hypothétiquement avalé. Pouvait-on être plus ignoble et inhumain ?...Elle en doutait… Pourtant, malgré tout le sang et l'horreur auquel elle avait assisté, son plus gros choc fut lorsque Victoria se rendit compte que Taylor et Nathan s'étaient fait capturer en découvrant leurs pouvoirs par hasard. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour les sauver jusqu'à se faire avoir à son tour dans un combat épique duquel elle ne put réchapper. Le rêve avait peu à peu tourné au cauchemar, de plus en plus angoissant, de plus en plus dangereux. Après des heures dans une cage anti-téléportation, elle s'était faite jeter dans une espèce d'arène aux murs blancs où les élus devaient s'affronter les uns les autres sous le regard d'hommes puissants et de scientifiques. Cela aurait pu bien se passer, elle aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir… mais son adversaire n'avait été personne d'autre que Maxine… Victoria s'était glacée en la voyant entrer le regard déterminé. Pire… son regard hurlait la haine à son encontre et son désir de la tuer. La blonde avait essayé de lui parler, essayer de la raisonner mais Maxine n'avait pas semblé la reconnaître et avait arrêté le temps pour l'attaquer de côté, l'envoyant au tapis.

A l'agonie, Victoria s'était réveillée en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps couvert de sueur. Pendant un instant, elle ne sut plus où elle se trouvait. Elle paniqua, la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux se posaient sur tout ce qui l'entourait sans rien reconnaître. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, loin de cet enfer. Le souffle sifflant, les yeux écarquillés, elle prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer. Mais son cœur avait du mal à ralentir la cadence. Elle revoyait, _revivait_ , l'animosité dans le regard bleu océan de son ancienne camarade. Toute cette colère. Toute cette rage.

\- Respire, s'encouragea-t-elle à haute voix.

Il fallait qu'elle se détache de ces images, qu'elle prenne du recul. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Pourtant quelque part au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait que cette hostilité était justifiée. Max n'avait fait que lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir dans leur jeunesse… bien que ce fut d'une manière un peu extrême. Victoria déglutit, la poitrine se soulevant encore rapidement. La crainte de se rendormir pour replonger dans ce cauchemar l'obligea à allumer la lumière de sa table de chevet. Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas fermer les yeux.

La blonde resta allongée un bon moment sur le dos essayant de se changer les idées en pensant à sa prochaine exposition photos. Mais peine perdue. Ses pensées revenaient sans arrêt sur le livre qu'elle avait lu dans son intégralité la veille et sur les restes de son cauchemar.

Elle allait devenir dingue.

La riche héritière se leva donc pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et retrouver la chaleur bienveillante de son salon. La lumière tamisée de ses lampes sur pieds serait plus agréable que celle de sa lampe de chevet… et elle pourrait respirer un peu plus aisément.

Quand elle pénétra dans son salon, son verre à la main, elle se sentit rassénérée par les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur son balcon. L'espace éloignait les relents étouffants de son rêve. Victoria se posa sur l'un de ses fauteuils en croisant ses longues jambes sur l'accoudoir dans une position qui la détendait. La tête en arrière sur le rebord arrondi qui épousait sa nuque, elle se laissa aller à fermer ses yeux pour faire le vide. Là, elle se sentait mieux. Sortir de son lit l'avait toujours aidée à mettre un terme à ses cauchemars.

La blonde soupira longuement, plus à l'aise que précédemment.

Malheureusement, cet instant de quiétude ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût. Les questions qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis la veille repercèrent la surface de sa conscience, s'insinuant jusqu'au cœur de sa pensée. L'histoire de Max se terminait sur une forme de cliffhunger frustrant qu'elle avait du mal à digérer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était voulu ou non, mais Jodie vivait des aventures extraordinaires, développait des amitiés fortes, notamment avec Diana dans deux réalités alternatives. Son personnage essayait toujours de faire les bons choix, d'avancer, d'apprendre malgré tout de ses erreurs… tout ça pour finalement tout effacer et revenir au point de départ ?... En une photo polaroid qui avait été prise juste avant le déclenchement de l'effet papillon, elle tirait un trait sur tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et laissait Clotilde, enfin, Chloé mourir. Victoria comprenait dorénavant l'insistance de ses lecteurs pour obtenir une suite. Ils avaient espéré une « happy end » qui leur avait été volée. Ils devaient se sentir frustrés et dupés d'avoir vécu tout cela pour rien. Elle se sentait frustrée et dupée.

 _Mais… était-ce la vérité ?..._

Victoria se passa une main sur le visage, replaçant ses courts cheveux en arrière. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Trop d'éléments correspondaient trait pour trait à ce qui s'était passé avec le meurtre involontaire de Nathan, l'histoire de drogue de Kate et Mark Jefferson… Mais dans ce cas, était-ce vrai ce qu'elle racontait à propos d'elle… sur la Victoria de son histoire ? Une histoire d'amitié qui aurait commencée par un pot de peinture sciemment renversé sur elle qui avait ruiné son pull en cachemire ?... L'héritière Chase n'avait aucun souvenir d'un élément pareil. Pas plus qu'elle se souvenait l'avoir rencontrée à une soirée du _Vortex Club_ où elles s'étaient mutuellement avoué leur désir de se côtoyer pour de vrai en dehors des cours, de faire des projets ensemble. Cette Victoria ressemblait étrangement à la personne qu'elle avait toujours essayé de dissimuler à la vue de tous pour se cacher derrière son masque de société. Comment Max connaissait-elle cette part de sa personnalité en ayant quitté Blackwell aussi rapidement ?... Dans la réalité des faits, la moindre de leur interaction avait été hostile et expéditive. Rien de constructif qui aurait pu mener à cette… _amitié_ ? La blonde ne comprenait pas. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours mal parlé à Maxine à cause d'une espèce de jalousie à l'encontre de son talent et pour la personne entière et je-m'en-foutiste qu'elle était. Ca avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle. Max avait réveillé son hostilité parce qu'elle était simplement elle, qu'elle s'assumait en public sans craindre les jugements d'autrui. Victoria n'avait jamais eu cette force. Et âgée de 17 – 18 ans, elle avait été bête. Elle l'avait repoussée pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses démons en face. Pour oublier ses défauts. Il lui avait fallu s'éloigner, voyager et grandir pour finalement s'accepter et comprendre le mal qu'elle avait fait en voulant renier cette part d'elle. Mal qu'elle avait pensé enterré à jamais et auquel elle avait tourné le dos jusqu'à ce que Max entre de nouveau dans sa vie avec la force d'une tornade.

 _Coïncidence avec son bouquin ?... Peut-être. Ironie du sort en tout cas._

Victoria porta une main à sa tête. A force de réfléchir, elle était en train d'attraper une migraine lancinante et peu agréable. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tirer tout ça au clair sans réussir à faire parler la concernée. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à coincer Max dans le courant de la semaine… et le plus vite possible serait le mieux, avant que son cerveau n'implose pour de bon.

Forte de cette pensée, la célèbre photographe se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Autant qu'elle se douche et se prépare pour aller travailler. Il n'était pas loin de 6h du matin et le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté.

* * *

Assise derrière son écran d'ordinateur dans son bureau au _Chase Metropolitan_ , Victoria, une paire de lunettes sur le nez écrivait un email important à l'un de ses homologues photographes. Elle voulait organiser une exposition sur le _street art_ dit « raffiné » – selon ses propres critères – et connaissait un expert en la matière qui serait parfait pour illustrer le cœur de son idée. L'homme en question, Mark Jonson, était photographe spécialisé dans les graffitis urbains et voyageait souvent en Amérique du Sud pour rencontrer des artistes de rue et les prendre en photo pendant la réalisation de leurs œuvres. Victoria l'avait rencontré lors d'un vernissage et ils avaient tout de suite accroché au style de l'autre, se respectant malgré leurs différences et leur vision des choses. Mark lui devait un petit service et la blonde savait qu'elle pouvait réussir à le convaincre à participer à son projet si elle y mettait les formes.

Victoria soupira longuement en réajustant ses lunettes. Première arrivée à la galerie après une nuit des plus courtes, elle n'avait pas chômé depuis 7h30. Si elle pouvait se permettre cette comparaison, le travail administratif était une plaie qui s'entassait à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle avait donc essayé d'en abattre la moitié, shootée au café latte du _coffee shop_ en bas de la rue. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, et elle songea à prendre une seconde stagiaire à chaque nouveau parafeur empli de feuilles qu'elle toucha. Mais alors que Victoria s'apprêtait à envoyer son courriel, une jeune femme toqua à la porte en verre de son office. Relevant la tête, elle fit signe à sa visiteuse d'entrer.

\- Madame ? Demanda poliment la brune affublée de lunettes Prada. Vous m'avez faite demander ?

 _Quand on parle de stagiaire._

\- Entre, Kristen, l'invita Victoria en désignant l'une des deux chaises en face de son bureau en bois sombre. Assis toi.

La jeune femme de taille moyenne et dont les cheveux longs avaient été domptés dans un chignon serré s'assit de manière nerveuse sur le fauteuil, à distance respectable de son interlocutrice et supérieure. Victoria Chase n'était pas connue pour son empathie envers ses employés même si elle les traitait toujours avec respect et écoutait leurs réclamations pour y répondre au mieux. Il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose à craindre en général. Seulement, Kristen n'était que stagiaire, et dans sa position actuelle, se faire appeler dès le matin dans le bureau de la Directrice et Présidente de la galerie ne sentait pas bon.

\- Une petite seconde…

Victoria appuya sur la touche « Entrée » de son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Prenant son temps, elle joignit ses mains devant elle sur la surface en bois. Elle remarqua que Kristen faisait un effort pour ne pas regarder ce qu'elle faisait de ses mains et rester focalisée sur son visage. Elle retint le sourire qui manqua de poindre.

\- Kristen, commença-t-elle en guettant ses réactions, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré une auteure l'autre jour.

\- Euh oui, c'est exact. Madame Rachel Price.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

\- Elle voulait organiser un shooting photo pour la présentation de son prochain livre. Je lui ai dit au départ que vous ne couvriez pas ce genre d'événements mais elle ne jurait que par vous et insistait. Je sais qu'elle est relativement célèbre… pour tout dire, mon copain est fan de son roman, essaya-t-elle de se justifier, la voix incertaine. J'ai donc essayé de négocier un rendez-vous avec elle, mais elle n'a pas eu l'air satisfaite et a dit qu'elle reviendrait un jour où vous seriez là pour en parler avec vous.

Sa voix avait accéléré au fur et à mesure de son récit, comme si elle avait craint d'avoir fait une énormité qui allait lui coûter sa place – durement gagnée – au sein de cette galerie. Mais à sa grande surprise, son employeuse acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qui précisait qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa prise de risque ou de son échec avec Mme Price. A cette vision, la stagiaire se détendit, ce qui laissa le champ libre à la blonde pour reprendre :

Tu as bien fait, la félicita-t-elle à la stupéfaction renouvelée de la jeune femme. C'était un contrat intéressant… et difficile à obtenir qui plus est. Je vais reprendre ça et m'en occuper personnellement. Mais c'est déjà bien d'avoir essayé.

Bien évidemment, la dirigeante du _Chase Metropolitan_ ne lui précisa pas qu'en négociant avec Max et en lui fournissant – par inadvertance – son emploi du temps, Kristen lui avait sauvé la vie. Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin de se faire savoir.

\- Pour te remercier pour ton travail, je pensais te laisser vendredi de libre pour que tu profites de ton week-end si ça te va. Tu t'es pas mal investie ces derniers temps.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

\- Je… Ca me va parfaitement ! Oui !... C-ce serait génial ! Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Apparemment, Kristen n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde les félicitations comme quelque chose de probable en se faisant convoquer. A la place, elle avait dû passer en revu en un éclair toutes les choses qu'elle avait mal faites durant la semaine. Victoria ne put entièrement dissimuler le sourire malicieux qui se dessina sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- Mais avant que tu partes en week-end, j'aimerais que tu contactes l'agent de Mlle Price et que tu me trouves son numéro de téléphone personnel en mettant en avant l'idée qu'on doit négocier un vrai _shoot_ professionnel avec elle pour connaître ses préférences. Je la recontacterai par moi-même une fois que tu auras obtenu son numéro.

\- Tout de suite, Madame ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Je vous fais ça immédiatement ! Et… (elle marqua une petite pause, l'air profondément reconnaissante, puis reprit) encore merci.

Accompagnant ses paroles, Kristen ne put s'empêcher de la saluer d'un léger mouvement d'inclinaison de la tête. Victoria, habituée à ce genre de mondanités, répondit par un clignement des deux yeux très félin qui signifiait qu'il n'y a avait pas de problème.

\- J'aime le travail bien fait, c'est tout, répondit l'héritière Chase en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil tout confort. Mais je veux ce numéro avant midi.

\- Vous l'aurez, lui promit sa stagiaire.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau le pas bien plus léger que lorsqu'elle était entrée. Victoria quant à elle eut la satisfaction d'être bientôt à même de pouvoir contacter Max. Elle aimait quand les choses se goupillaient selon ses plans.

.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Victoria regarda sa montre, se rendant compte qu'elle était en retard pour déjeuner. Obnubilée par les procédures de transport d'œuvres d'art entre Seattle et Arcadia Bay, elle avait complètement oublié son estomac qui la rappelait dorénavant à l'ordre avec sévérité. Elle rassembla rapidement son sac à main et ses lunettes de soleil, mit son ordinateur en veille et s'apprêta à passer la porte de son bureau quand elle tomba nez à nez avec sa stagiaire. Cette dernière parut plus surprise qu'elle de la voir apparaître sous ses yeux au moment où elle débouchait du couloir. Elles se dévisagèrent mutuellement pendant un temps qui parut à la fois durer une seconde et une éternité. Puis la brune à lunettes se répandit en excuses devant le « oui ? » interrogateur de sa supérieure.

\- Eu-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, fit-elle précipitamment, comme craignant d'être prise pour une stalkeuse. Je venais vous voir, si vous avez une seconde ?

\- Je t'écoute, j'ai deux secondes mais je suis pressée.

Kristen comprit le message et lui tendit une feuille avec un numéro de téléphone et un nom avant d'enchaîner :

\- J'ai contacté la maison d'édition de Mme Price qui m'a donné le numéro de son agent que voici. Il s'appelle Fernando Rodriguez.

Victoria acquiesça d'un petit « hum » approbateur, attendant qu'elle termine.

\- Comme vous l'aviez suggéré, j'ai tenté de remettre l'idée du _photoshoot_ en avant et j'ai demandé le numéro de Mme Price pour négocier directement avec elle. Il n'a pas voulu me le passer en disant que c'était une information confidentielle.

\- Donc ? fit la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

Kristen sembla se faire plus petite, sa bouche se tordant dans une expression désolée.

\- J'ai insisté mais M. Rodriguez a été catégorique. Il a dit qu'il lui en parlerait lui-même et qu'il vous recontacterait par la suite. Je lui ai donné votre numéro de téléphone du bureau ainsi que personnel en cas d'appel hors des heures de l'office.

\- Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas évident, songea la galeriste d'un air absent, preuve qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprit dans un petit sourire rassurant :

\- Dans tous les cas, tu as bien fait de lui donner mon numéro de portable. J'attendrai que M. Rodriguez m'appelle pour voir ce que l'on peut faire ensemble, termina-t-elle d'un léger mouvement de la tête qui indiqua à sa stagiaire qu'elle pouvait se retirer.

Kristen lui souhaita un bon appétit et elles se quittèrent sur un échange de politesses rapides. Victoria regarda sa montre. Elle était encore plus en retard. Nathan allait certainement l'incendier en lui disant qu'il attendait seul dans un restaurant depuis vingt minutes. Et, comme entendant ses pensées, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner avec le visage du châtain en plein écran. Elle appuya sur la touche d'appel.

\- Nate, décrocha-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Tu vas rire !

Un petit soupir qu'elle imagina accompagné d'un roulement d'yeux lui répondit.

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es en chemin ? demanda-t-il._

Elle rit doucement.

\- Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Cinq minutes !

 _\- Ca veut dire au moins dix._

\- Oh, tu es mauvais. Commande-moi un verre de Tariquet Première Grives, au lieu de râler et de médire sur mon compte.

 _\- Je ne médis pas, je me base sur des faits. D'ailleurs je lance le chrono sur ma montre. On se dit quinze minutes ?_

Victoria secoua la tête en raccrochant. Il jouait les maris exaspérés devant les habitudes de sa femme et s'étonnait quand on prédisait dans les journaux qu'ils finiraient ensemble. _Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…_ il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie pour rien.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que la blonde n'ait le temps de souffler et la soirée arriva comme sortie de nulle part. Son collègue photographe spécialisé dans le _street art_ lui avait répondu dans l'après-midi, enchanté de participer à un événement du genre et être au centre de sa promotion sur la reconnaissance de l'art « délinquant ». Il la remerciait d'ailleurs chaleureusement et lui proposait une série d'œuvres et d'autres artistes qui pourraient l'intéresser si elle voulait faire un tour d'horizon des différents styles de graffitis. Victoria avait alors fait un point sur ces nouvelles données et contacté de nouvelles personnes, enchaînant les coups de téléphone. Cela lui avait pris l'après-midi toute entière. Du coup, quand Victoria finit par regarder sa montre, il était déjà près de 19h. _Encore une journée en voyant à peine la lumière du jour_ , se dit-elle, presque nostalgique du temps où elle pouvait vagabonder selon ses envies, un appareil à la main. La célèbre photographe soupira longuement en se laissant aller contre son dossier de chaise de bureau pour étirer ses muscles endoloris. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la tête de sa propre entreprise, les moments de décontraction s'étaient fait rares, presque inexistants. De temps en temps, elle rêvait de tout laisser de côté l'espace d'un moment, arpenter les rues avec son seul appareil photo comme fardeau. Victoria vivait pour ces moments. Elle vivait pour paradoxalement arrêter le temps figer le mouvement, quand son œil fasciné par la beauté du monde, la faisait capturer un instant de vie.

La blonde ferma les yeux.

Quand Victoria photographiait une personne, elle avait l'impression de lier toute son existence avec celle de son sujet… de partager ses sentiments, ses pensées, de le comprendre. A chaque fois qu'elle pressait le détenteur, elle entrait dans un univers qui ne lui appartenait plus. Sa vie se mettait en stop pour qu'elle revête entièrement le masque d'une spectatrice silencieuse à la vie de la personne au cœur de son focus. Plus rien d'autres n'existait. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle entrait dans un monde interdit où les émotions d'autrui la transperçaient comme une lame jusqu'à son âme. La transcendaient. Et ce, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance ou la moindre protection. La blonde laissait tomber toutes ses murailles une à une et cette sensation la faisait frissonner autant qu'elle l'enivrait. Une exaltation des sens et des émotions comme une piqure d'héroïne dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Sa passion.

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Calme. Apaisée. Confiante. La photographie était sa vie. Elle se sentait privilégiée de pouvoir en vivre chaque jour.

Rassérénée à cette réalisation, l'héritière Chase se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Se redressant sur sa chaise, elle éteignit son ordinateur, ordonna les classeurs sur son bureau et récupéra ses clés de voiture avant de quitter son poste de travail. Un petit sourire persistant sur les lèvres, elle veilla à bien fermer la porte à clés en sortant, puis traversa le hall de la galerie portant son nom. A cette heure-ci, le bruit de ses talons était l'unique trouble à la quiétude des lieux. Tous ses employés avaient déserté depuis plus d'une heure et la partie de la galerie accessible au public était plongée dans la pénombre. Victoria se dépêcha donc de mettre l'alarme et de fermer la double porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre sa voiture garée en première position.

De retour chez elle, en quête de décontraction, elle mit de la musique sur ses haut-parleurs directement reliés par Bluetooth à son téléphone. Ses listes de lecture défilèrent devant ses yeux triées par catégories jusqu'à ce qu'une _playlist_ nommée « détente » n'apparaisse.

 _Parfait._

Victoria cliqua dessus. Il y eut un petit silence de quelques secondes qui s'effaça dès que les premières notes de _If I ever feel better_ en version acoustique résonnèrent. Appréciant les yeux fermés, les basses lancinantes de The Phoenix envahir son appartement, la blonde prit son temps pour inspirer calmement. Là, elle se sentait chez elle. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que cet instant ne soit encore plus parfait que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Faisant un tour sur elle-même, Victoria avisa sa cave à vin vitrée qui prenait tout un pan de mur fait de pierres apparentes. Les pieds libérés de ses talons, elle la rejoignit en quelques pas pour s'offrir le luxe d'ouvrir une bouteille de _Mouton-Cadet_ de 1989. C'était, à sa connaissance, le meilleur moyen pour relâcher la pression et finir une longue journée.

Elle attrapa à sa droite un verre à pied dans lequel elle versa avec délicatesse le vin français comme s'il s'était agi d'or liquide. Emporté par sa libération, le liquide rouge dansa sensuellement contre sa prison de verre, dévoilant ses nuances vermeille qui lui arrachèrent un sourire de contentement. Victoria le goûta du bout des lèvres après s'être enivré olfactivement de son parfum. Divin. Parfumé à souhait.

Son poison hors de prix en main, la blonde s'installa dans son canapé, étirant ses jambes qu'elle reposa sur le bord de sa table basse… devant le livre de Max. Ses yeux verts lagon parcoururent le titre qu'elle connaissait par cœur, _Life is Strange_. Il résonna dans son esprit et ses sourcils se froncèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

 _Life is Strange. Life is Strange._ _Life is Strange_.

Elle était certaine que la petite châtaine n'avait pas choisi ce titre au hasard. Quelque chose lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il y avait une signification qui lui échappait. Max voulait-elle seulement parler du pouvoir de remonter le temps ? Ou était-ce une allusion au fait que la vie quotidienne pouvait paraître monotone alors qu'en vérité elle était pleine de rebondissements ?...

Victoria avait assez de recul avec les années pour se dire qu'il y avait forcément un élément plus profond derrière cette expression anodine. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y songeait cela représentait parfaitement la petite hipster. Elle pouvait paraître quelconque au premier abord, banale dirait-on… et pourtant, elle dissimulait une facette mystérieuse et fascinante derrière ses taches de rousseur et son regard azur qui semblait si souvent s'ouvrir sur un univers en marge de la réalité. C'était comme si… elle vivait plusieurs moments présents à la fois. C'était étrange. Max était étrange. Sa vie était étrange…

Et comme si le ciel l'avait entendue, son téléphone s'illumina brusquement en se mettant à sonner. Victoria se pencha pour le regarder alors que sa playlist musicale dans son appartement s'arrêtait. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit Nathan qui l'appelle pour lui raconter son meeting avec son père l'après-midi même, mais à sa surprise, ce fut un numéro inconnu. De manière insensée, son cœur s'emballa, rebondissant avec une rage destructrice contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit le sang pulser dans ses oreilles, battre de manière physique.

 _Etait-ce l'agent de Max ? Rodriguez ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un espoir. Après tout, elle ne donnait pas son numéro personnel à n'importe qui. _Putain Vic, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?..._

Le téléphone sonnait encore. Quatrième. Cinquième sonnerie. Elle qui était habituée à ce genre de négociations sentit le stress l'envahir sans raison. Et, pendant une longue seconde qui lui parut décisive avant que l'appel entrant ne raccroche, Victoria ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle fixa son téléphone comme si le nom de son interlocuteur allait soudainement apparaître.

 _Réagis !_ Hurla une voix au fond d'elle. _Ca va se terminer !_

Elle réussit à se sortir de sa torpeur en se mettant une gifle mentale. Décontenancée par sa propre réaction, elle finit par appuyer sur le bouton vert :

\- Allo ?

 _\- Hey ! J'allais raccrocher, je pensais que tu n'allais plus répondre._

Victoria sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine avec la force d'un bloc de béton jeté depuis le trentième étage d'un gratte-ciel lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. Maxine. Elle voulut se reprendre, dire quelque chose mais son cerveau semblait soudainement vide du moindre mot. Elle avait beau chercher la moindre réplique, elle ne trouvait rien et sa bouche articulait des sons inaudibles. Le choc l'avait désarçonnée. Mais comme devinant son trouble, l'écrivaine combla immédiatement le silence qui menaçait de poindre.

 _-_ _Fernando m'a tanné toute la journée… Il parait que tu cherchais à me joindre pour organiser un photoshoot ?_ poursuivit-elle avec un ton qui semblait masquer une pointe de taquinerie.

Ou alors était-ce de l'ironie ? La blonde n'en était pas certaine. Peut-être même une sorte de fatigue frôlant l'exaspération ? C'était difficile à dire. La voix de son ancienne camarade avait perdu de son panel d'intonation depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait parfois du mal à l'analyser.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonnée. Tu es la première à être venu me quémander des photos dans ma galerie. Ma stagiaire pourra en témoigner, répondit Victoria sans se démonter.

Du moins en apparence. Dans sa tête c'était une toute autre histoire. Son esprit chamboulé partait dans tous les sens. Entre la centaine de questions qui la taraudait et l'appel inattendu de la châtain, elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde maître de ses émotions.

 _\- Haha, devant de telles preuves, je vais devoir me rendre,_ fit-elle, cette fois clairement amusée _._

Entendre une réelle chaleur dans sa voix tira un sourire à la photographe.

- _Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas par pure courtoisie… ou pour me prendre en photo en l'occurrence._

\- Oui et non… commença la blonde, réfléchissant à toute allure. Je voulais surtout te remercier pour… _l'autre jour_.

Elle refusait de mettre des mots sur ce souvenir qui lui tordait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

 _\- Victoria... Je t'ai dit que c'était normal. Pas besoin de…_

\- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-elle gentiment mais avec fermeté, j'aimerais quand même faire quelque chose… Juste une manière de te montrer que je te suis reconnaissante… et de se revoir dans des circonstances moins dramatiques.

Un léger soupir mi-amusé, mi-fatigué lui répondit. Elle put presque sentir les mots « Victoria Chase n'accepte aucun refus comme toujours » planer dans l'air.

 _\- Okay, va. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_ céda la châtaine, dans ce que Victoria sentit être un roulement d'yeux entendu.

\- Ca dépend. Demain soir, tu es libre ? Ce ne serait rien d'officiel ou de mondain. Juste un petit verre chez moi.

 _-_ _Normalement, oui. Je finis à 18h._

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, on se dit 19h chez moi. Ne te préoccupes de rien, je m'occupe de tout.

* * *

 **A suivre prochainement !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut Strangers !**

 **Mais que vois-je ? Serait-ce un cadeau de Noël à l'avance ? J'en ai bien l'impression ! Hahaha.  
Suite au dernier chapitre très centré sur les émotions de Victoria, on attendait qu'une chose, l'entrée en scène de Max. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et qu'en attendant vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Pour ceux qui passent des examens, je vous souhaite bon courage, tandis que ceux qui sont en vacances, ne mangez pas trop de chocolat !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Somewhere in Time**

" _Taking an image, freezing a moment, reveals how rich reality truly is."_

— Anonymous

* * *

La soirée arriva à la fois lentement et bien trop rapidement au goût de Victoria qui attendait encore qu'on lui livre les amuses bouches qu'elle avait commandé chez un traiteur. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes et commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'impatienter. Il était 18h30. Ces imbéciles auraient dû la livrer quinze minutes plus tôt.

Quand son interphone sonna, elle se jeta dessus. C'était son concierge et gardien qui lui demandait s'il pouvait faire monter un livreur. Elle confirma son identité et lui dit qu'il pouvait le laisser passer. Enfin.

Se retournant pour vérifier l'état de son salon, Victoria se félicita que tout soit prêt pour recevoir son invité. Une musique calme résonnait dans ses haut-parleurs, l'éclairage était au point, l'espace ordonné et propre. Il ne manquait plus qu'à sortir une bouteille du frigo et agencer les petites choses à manger.

.

Max arriva à l'heure. A 19h02, elle tapait à sa porte et Victoria l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Fidèle à elle-même, son invité portait une tenue décontractée composée d'une veste en cuir sur un t-shirt noir et un jean bleu serré. Malgré tout, cela lui allait bien. La photographe lui lança un petit « salut », et, ne sachant pas trop comment la saluer, elle se contenta de l'inviter à entrer pour lui désigner son salon.

\- Fais comme chez toi, proposa-t-elle gracieusement. Tu connais déjà les lieux.

\- Je connais même ta chambre, répliqua la châtain avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Cette répartie surprit l'héritière Chase autant qu'elle la ravit. Bizarrement, elle lui fit même chauffer les joues bien qu'elle réussit à le dissimuler. Elle préféra tout de même changer de sujet.

\- Installe-toi, je nous emmène de quoi grignoter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Max prit place sur le canapé semblant apprécier le confort des coussins en cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- J'ai à peu près tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Vins, alcools forts, apéritifs, digestifs, thé, jus de fruits, énuméra-t-elle en jetant un regard à la petite hipster depuis sa cuisine à l'américaine. Celle-ci se retourna d'ailleurs juste assez pour capter croiser ses iris verts.

\- Dans ce cas, plutôt quelque chose de non-alcoolisé.

\- J'en étais sûre. J'ai des jus frais, si tu veux. Je peux te proposer citron, orange ou mangue.

\- Va pour un citron avec un peu de sucre.

\- Un citron, ça marche, fit-elle en ouvrant son frigo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria tendit un verre à son invité avant de disposer tout une panoplie de sushis, makis et sashimis sur la table basse entre elles. Elle put voir avec une pointe de satisfaction les yeux de l'écrivaine pétiller. Elle avait deviné juste en ce qui concernait ses goûts alimentaires.

\- Je me suis dit que tout le monde aimait les sushis, commenta la riche héritière en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé mais en laissant une distance respectueuse entre elles.

\- C'est vrai. J'adore la nourriture japonaise, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, fais toi plaisir, sourit son hôte en retour en levant son verre de vin blanc pour trinquer.

Max l'imita, ses yeux bleus se plongeant dans ceux vert impérial qui lui faisaient face.

\- A nos retrouvailles, proposa la blonde.

Max esquissa un sourire qui fit rebondir le cœur de Victoria. Le temps sembla se ralentir juste assez pour que cette dernière puisse percevoir l'étrange lueur dans les orbes azurés qui ne la lâchaient pas.

\- Et au changement, ajouta-t-elle en portant son verre de jus de fruits à ses lèvres.

Perturbée le temps d'un instant, la blonde s'empressa de la suivre, appréciant le goût sucré et fruité de son spiritueux. Son regard, cependant, refusait de lâcher la silhouette de la jeune femme assise dans son salon. Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à la revoir après tant de temps. Une sorte de prédestination qui les faisait se retrouver malgré les années ou les épreuves. Elles avaient beau avoir changées, quelque chose les reliait et la faisait se sentir en sécurité en sa présence.

Devant ses yeux, Max se pencha pour attraper à l'aide de baguettes un maki saumon-avocat-menthe qu'elle porta à ses lèvres sans difficulté. Une expression ravie illumina son visage dès qu'elle se mit à le savourer en le mâchant avec une lenteur calculée. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de manger la meilleure chose de sa vie, songea Victoria qui se sentait hypnotisée par ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle remarqua que Max avait à la fois un petit côté gracieux et maladroit. Un quelque chose d'attendrissant dans sa manière enfantine d'apprécier les choses simples.

\- Ils sont excellents ! s'exclama-t-elle, la tirant de sa contemplation.

Victoria sourit, dissimulant son inattention avec une perfection rodée par l'habitude des échanges en société.

\- Me dis pas que tu t'attendais à quelque chose de moins qu'excellent en venant manger chez moi ? argua-t-elle feignant l'offense.

\- Hahaha. Le raffinement Chase. Encore et toujours. Fais attention, je pourrais m'y habituer.

La blonde rit doucement en se servant à son tour un maki à la mangue. L'exotisme du sucré-salé était à ses yeux la pointe de la gastronomie.

\- Il existe un restaurant à New-York qui en fait de meilleurs encore.

\- J'en déduis que tu as vu du pays ces dernières années ? la questionna Max en se resservant.

\- Pas mal, oui. Principalement pour la photographie. New-York reste quand même un coup de cœur si on s'en tient aux Etats-Unis, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'Europe.

\- Te connaissant, quand tu parles d'Europe, tu parles de Paris, je suppose ?

\- Tu as l'esprit étroit, la taquina-t-elle en retour, son arrogance refaisant surface. Florence est magnifique. Et je ne parle pas de Barcelone.

Les sujets s'enchaînant, elles se mirent à discuter de qui leur était arrivé ces dernières années, puis ce qu'elles étaient devenues avec une affinité surprenante. Les anecdotes foisonnaient et les sourires se faisaient plus nombreux et plus sincères à chaque réplique. A l'étonnement persistant de Victoria, tout semblait _naturel_. Avoir Max à ses côtés, chez elle, semblait la chose la plus normale qui soit en cet instant précis. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient d'anciennes amies qui se retrouvaient après ne pas s'être parlé pendant un temps qui avait semblé trop long.

\- Au fait, finit par dire Victoria en se penchant pour récupérer quelque chose dans le tiroir sur la table d'appoint derrière elle. Je voulais te parler d'une chose.

Max arqua un sourcil, curieuse.

\- Ca se mange ? Parce que je ne peux plus rien avaler après tes sushis.

\- Hahaha, pas vraiment, reconnut-elle dans un semi-sourire alors qu'elle sortait un livre que la châtaine reconnut immédiatement.

Son sourire malicieux mourut sur ses lèvres. Son corps sembla se raidir malgré sa tentative pour le cacher.

\- J'ai lu ton roman.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois quand tu es venue à ma séance de dédicaces ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de plaisanter.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle en balayant la couverture du livre du regard. Ce jour-là, je suis juste venue par curiosité. Mais depuis, j'ai pris le temps de corriger cela.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire qui sonnait nerveux et embarrassé. Rien à voir avec celui qu'elle lui avait servi un peu plus tôt quand elles parlaient de leurs mésaventures aux quatre coins du monde.

\- Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que quelqu'un que je connais _en vrai_ a lu mon livre. C'est plus facile quand ce sont des inconnus, on n'a pas peur du jugement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il est très bien écrit, la complimenta la blonde avec sincérité. J'ai été transporté par ton histoire…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Mais ? Reprit Max.

\- Mais… il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais bien comprendre, lâcha finalement Victoria après avoir réfléchi à comment annoncer les choses.

La petite hipster esquissa cette fois un sourire dénué de chaleur en portant de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Elle cherchait à occuper ses mains, semblait deviner de quoi cette conversation allait retourner mais attendait que la blonde fasse le premier pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

\- Hm… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. (Victoria marqua une pause pour ordonner ses pensées) Ce n'est pas difficile de voir que ceci (elle montra le livre), est une autobiographie, osa-t-elle, prudente. Mais j'aimerais savoir à quel point c'en est une.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans un silence lourd de paroles. Mais avant que Max n'ouvre la bouche, la blonde lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Enfin… je ne veux pas me faire d'idées mais il est facile de te reconnaître en Jodie. Son caractère, sa façon de parler, de s'exprimer, de parler de photographie, de voir le monde… tout comme son histoire qui commence à Seattle et qui continue à Arcadia Bay. C'est toi. C'est tellement logique… et je ne parle pas de tous nos anciens camarades avec Kate, Taylor, Alyssa, Dana, Nathan et les garçons… même moi. Je suis dans ce livre, n'est-ce pas ?... Je suis Diana.

\- Oui, reconnut Max dans une absence d'hésitation.

Victoria fut presque surprise qu'elle n'essaya pas de nier. Elle s'était attendue à devoir argumenter et donner des exemples de situations au début du livre qu'elle se souvenait avoir vécues. Mais étonnamment non. Peut-être que, comme elle le disait, être lue par une personne qui vous connaissait avait un caractère bien particulier, une note différente. On devinait plus facilement l'auteur à travers les personnages.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

\- C'est ce qui t'a gênée pendant ta lecture ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est même plutôt flatteur à vrai dire... continua-t-elle, songeuse. Ce qui m'a interpellée en revanche, c'est le fait que tu parles de choses…non, tu racontes avec précision des choses qui nous seraient _potentiellement_ arrivées. Tu donnes des détails presque improbables, des descriptions et qui sonnent tellement… vraies ? Alors qu'elles ne se sont jamais passées pour de vrai à Blackwell.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant vouloir vocaliser une pensée qui lui paraissait folle.

\- Le pire… c'est que je sais qu'elles auraient pu arriver dans d'autres circonstances !.. Qu'on aurait pu être amies et travailler ensemble sur des projets de classe parce que… (sa voix se brisa un instant) parce que je t'admirais quelque part. J'ai toujours trouvé que tes photos avaient un charme particulier… et, j'avais envie de te parler autant que de te fuir à cause de ça… admit-elle comme si elle révélait un secret qui lui avait toujours pesé au fond d'elle. Et puis, au-delà de nous, il y a Mark aussi ! Comment as-tu pu écrire des choses à propos de lui aussi véridiques il y a des années alors qu'il s'est révélé être un psychopathe il y a quelques jours à peine ?!

Victoria porta une main à l'une de ses tempes.

\- C'est dingue ! Complètement dingue. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment… _comment_ tu as pu savoir tout cela.

Max reposa son verre sur la table devant elle avant de croiser les jambes, son regard fixé dans celui son hôte. Elles se jaugèrent. Longuement. Dans un silence électrique. Chacune tentait de lire dans les iris de l'autre ce que les mots étaient incapables d'exprimer en cet instant. Il y avait du doute. De la crainte certainement. Mais aussi une forme de respect et d'affection.

\- On l'oublie souvent, mais… L'imagination est un grand pouvoir, confessa Max sur une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui marquait un non-dit criant.

\- Maxine. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Cet appel par son prénom stoppa net la châtaine. Elle se tut. Victoria avait ce pouvoir sur elle.

\- Ne me parle pas d'imagination, la réprimanda la blonde d'une voix pourtant dénuée de colère. Je ne suis pas stupide. Ce livre n'est pas un roman mais un témoignage. Je suis certaine que tout ce que tu dis dedans est arrivé. Je veux juste savoir comment.

Une grimace lui répondit.

\- Tu en es sûre ?...

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas vraiment me prendre pour une folle… regretta Max comme une dernière tentative de repousser une échéance qui était arrivée à terme.

\- Essaie toujours.

La petite hipster soupira longuement, affaissant ses épaules qui semblèrent sur le point de lâcher un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas manqué de remarquer le pouvoir dont est pourvue Jodie ? commença-t-elle en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Remonter dans le temps. C'est un peu l'intrigue principale de ton roman, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite pointe de sarcasme.

Max ne la releva pas.

\- Et si je te disais que c'est possible ?... que je n'ai rien inventé, tu me croirais ?

Son regard bleu océan ne vacilla pas. Il resta droit. Intense. Plein de vérité et d'une forme de défi. Elle la mettait au défi de la croire. Au défi de lui faire confiance, et incapable de détourner les yeux, Victoria sentit son cœur manquer une série de battements. Cela paraissait tellement gros, tellement improbable. Remonter dans le temps, sérieusement ?... Et pourtant, tout aurait pu s'expliquer si c'était le cas. Il y avait d'abord le fait qu'elle connaisse la vraie facette de Jefferson, mais également la sienne ou celle de Nathan… mais également la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté Blackwell à la mort de Chloé. Mais si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait décrites étaient vraies aussi. Max aurait souffert la perte répétée de sa meilleure amie… elle l'aurait vu mourir sous ses yeux encore et encore. Elle aurait vécu un traumatisme dans la chambre noire bien pire que le sien. Elle aurait vu Kate tenter de se suicider par SA faute. Blackwell se déchirer dans une tornade. Des dizaines… non, des centaines de personnes perdre la vie.

 _La tornade !_

La phrase de Max lorsqu'elle s'était pointée à l'improviste lors de son gala d'ouverture du _Chase Metropolitan_ lui revint en mémoire : « La tempête arrive. »

Victoria crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Et rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer la douleur que la châtain avait traversée, le cœur de la blonde se serra à lui arracher un cri.

\- Comment ?... murmura-t-elle, secouée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela s'est déclenché un jour sans explication comme je l'ai écrit dans mon livre.

Max resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de son corps. Et Victoria ne manqua pas cette expression de crainte et de besoin de se protéger.

\- Je sais juste que d'un seul coup, j'étais capable de remonter dans le temps et d'altérer les événements…

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son temps à Blackwell, ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain. Son regard se fit distant et malheureux. Elle souffrait encore. Elle souffrait terriblement.

\- Au départ, j'avais du mal à y croire et j'ai tenté des expériences à droite à gauche. J'ai notamment tenté de te connaître toi, Victoria, parce que je sentais qu'il y avait plus en toi que ce masque arrogant que tu affichais en permanence…

Max laissa sa phrase planer un court instant.

\- Et devine quoi ?... j'avais raison. Il suffisait de faire un pas vers toi et de briser la glace pour se rendre compte qu'on n'était pas destinées à être ennemies jurées. C'était à la fois grisant de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais, dire ce que je pensais et changer les choses à ma convenance. (elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration) je sais que j'essayais de faire les choses bien, de faire les bons choix, rendre les autres heureux et leur disant ce qu'ils voulaient entendre… mais je ne pouvais pas nier être inconsciemment profondément égocentrique et désirer me faire apprécier par tout le monde en retour. En testant des choses et en remontant le temps, je maîtrisais ma timidité, j'avais forcément les bons mots. Je maîtrisais ma vie !

Victoria garda le silence.

\- Ironique quand on voit que certaines choses ne peuvent pas être maîtrisées, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu as lu le livre, tu sais de quoi je parle…

Max fit une pause dans son récit plus longue que les autres.

\- Ce don est une malédiction… cracha-t-elle comme si sa salive venait de se changer en poison. J'avais tout ce pouvoir, il me rendait forte, il me donnait confiance. J'étais une super-héroïne comme dans les films et on m'appelait Super-Max !... quelle putain de blague… Quand on voit ce dont j'étais capable, cela n'a servi à rien… je n'ai pas pu sauver l'unique personne qui comptait à mes yeux, fit-t-elle, à la fois frustrée, en colère et déchirée.

\- Chloé Price, lâcha la blonde, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé sans même y penser.

\- Oui… Chloé.

Un nouveau silence. Plus pesant, plus toxique qui sembla s'éterniser avant que la voix de Max ne reprenne possession de l'espace environnant.

\- Elle était destinée à mourir depuis le début… peu importe ce que j'ai pu tenter pour la sauver, elle finissait toujours par s'éteindre… Si ce n'était pas une balle, c'était une chute, si ce n'était pas une chute c'était un accident ou une maladie… Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à se suicider ! explosa-t-elle dans un accès de détresse. J'avais voulu empêcher son père de mourir dans un accident de voiture et c'est elle qui en a eu un à la place !

Le souffle lui manqua de nouveau. Dire tout cela lui demandait un véritable effort physique. Elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant et expirant pour remettre ses idées en place et retrouver son sang-froid.

\- Parmi toutes les possibilités que j'ai pu tester, tous les futurs que j'ai pu parcourir, il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans lequel elle survivait… mais c'était au prix de centaines de vies… L'univers recherche sans arrêt l'équilibre. Modifier le continuum temporel est la pire chose à faire quand on voit comment cela peut tourner.

En avouant cela, Max afficha un sourire si triste qui manquait d'éclater en sanglots que son opposante sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle avait envie de serrer la châtaine dans ses bras pour l'écarter de toute la souffrance qui semblait l'accabler. Elle voulait lui dire que c'était terminé même si c'était un mensonge. Elle voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était là et refusait de la laisser partir…

Tout s'expliquait. Bordel… tout s'expliquait… Victoria comprenait maintenant la froideur qui la caractérisait et la distance qu'elle avait prise avec le reste du monde. Elle avait vu et vécu bien trop d'horreurs et avait survécu seule…

Mue par un instinct qui lui échappait, Victoria attrapa la main de Max qui reposait sur sa cuisse. La petite hipster sembla frémir sous le contact, mais elle ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, elle resserra sa prise dessus, attirant son regard qui s'accrocha au sien comme un naufragé à une bouée. Elle vit alors toute la détresse et le tourment qui agitait la petite hipster. Elle vit tout ce qu'elle avait toujours refoulé et gardé secret au prix de son humanité qui lui avait échappé pas à pas. Elle s'était enfoncée dans la solitude. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les ténèbres. Seule. Toujours seule avec le poids de ses actions et de leurs conséquences.

\- Tu… Tu me crois ? bredouilla-t-elle, la gorge serrée des larmes et de la fatigue qu'elle semblait retenir.

\- Je te crois, Maxine.

Sans attendre l'autorisation, Victoria passa ses bras autour du corps de Max et l'attira farouchement à elle. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent presque brutalement. Le visage de l'écrivaine trouva instinctivement le creux du cou de la blonde, dans lequel il s'enfouit. Epuisée, soulagée, reconnaissante, elle se mit à trembler dans un mélange de rire et de larmes. C'était trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui fasse oublier ces visions le temps d'une soirée. Dans un réflexe, Max glissa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de Victoria, inspirant son parfum qui avait quelque chose d'apaisant face à son cœur affolé.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en serrant ses doigts autour de sa chemise. Merci…

Victoria ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de déposer sa joue contre celle de Max. En cet instant, celle-ci avait plus besoin d'une présence physique qui lui montrait qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner que de mots sans saveur.

* * *

Max mit longtemps à se calmer, et quand Victoria lui proposa de rester dormir, elle évita de se montrer trop soulagée mais en fut reconnaissante. C'était à son tour d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. A son tour de ne pas vouloir rester seule, abandonnée à la torpeur de l'obscurité.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Victoria lui apportait une chaleur réconfortante qui tenait à distance les ténèbres qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années. Elle était un bouclier contre sa tristesse. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle avait l'impression d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. De revivre un petit peu.

En parfaite hôte, la blonde lui prêta un t-shirt et un short avant de lui indiquer la moitié de son lit double. Max songea que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elles dormaient ensemble dans ce lit en l'espace de deux jours. Cela allait devenir une habitude à force… mais la petite hipster reconnaissait volontiers que le matelas de la riche photographe était bien meilleur que celui de son petit appartement.

Seule dans la chambre pour quelques minutes encore pendant que Victoria profitait de la salle de bain, elle fit tranquillement le tour du propriétaire. Un grand lit double occupait le centre de la pièce et était secondé par deux tables de nuit stylisées en bois exotique. Le reste de la chambre était occupé par une large commode qui soutenait trois magnifiques vases colorés aux nuances chaudes, alors qu'une porte coulissante en verre trouble sur la gauche donnait sur un immense dressing. Plusieurs photographies en noir et blanc de ruelles en Afrique et de portraits de personnes de tout âge ornaient les murs. Celle qui attira son attention fut une plus particulière, située sur le mur de droite. Elle représentait une jeune maman d'une vingtaine d'années portant sa fillette dans ses bras en essayant de puiser de l'eau. La femme regardait le sol, concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais la fillette regardait droit dans l'objectif comme ayant capturé l'âme du photographe dans ses iris sombres.

La photographie était magnifique. Captivante.

\- C'était à Mumbay, fit une voix dans le dos de la châtaine, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Victoria approcher et se retourna promptement pour dévisager la grande blonde qui fixait également le cliché sur son mur.

\- Pour le coup, je ne travaillais pas, reprit-elle, faisant fi de l'émotion de frayeur qu'elle avait provoquée chez son invité. On devait rejoindre notre hôtel avec Nathan, mais le taxi qu'on avait appelé n'arrivait pas… j'ai fini par faire le tour du quartier dans lequel on était et à l'orée d'une porte qui donnait sur une cour intérieure, j'ai croisé cette femme avec son enfant. L'instant était… magique.

Un sourire, marque d'une émotion fantôme de joie inoubliée, naquit sur ses lèvres et Max ne put s'empêcher de le partager, émue.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais du talent.

Victoria reporta son regard sur la petite hispter.

\- J'espère, sinon ma galerie est vouée à n'exposer que des personnes extérieures, rit-elle doucement. Bon allez, au lit !

Max ne protesta pas et contourna le matelas par la gauche pour aller s'installer de son côté alors que la blonde mimait son action par la droite. Elles s'enfoncèrent mutuellement dans les draps avant de se mettre à leur aise en ajustant les coussins et en baissant la luminosité des accroches qui surplombaient le lit. Victoria éteignit même carrément les lumières une fois allongée sur le dos.

Il y eu alors un petit silence de quelques secondes, chacune se demandant quoi dire. L'ambiance était étrange. Un peu gênante. Victoria se sentit le besoin de la rompre d'une voix hésitante :

\- Max ?

\- hm ?

\- Je me demandais une chose…

Un roulement dans ses draps l'avertit que la petite brune venait certainement de se tourner de manière à lui faire face. Cela se confirma quand elle se remit à parler et que sa voix lui parvint plus claire et plus forte que précédemment.

\- A propos de ?

\- Ton pouvoir.

\- Oui ?...

\- Est-ce que tu t'en es servi pour modifier chacune de nos interactions et me dire ce que je voulais entendre dans toutes les réalités alternatives ?

Max ne répondit pas immédiatement, à la place elle sembla réfléchir. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, le cœur de Victoria battait tellement fort qu'elle s'étonna que la petite hipster ne l'entendit pas.

\- Non, pas vraiment, confia-t-elle. Je me suis servie de mon pouvoir pour créer des opportunités de te parler, pour attirer ton attention, mais jamais durant l'un de nos échanges. Une fois qu'on se parlait, je ne modifiais pas ce que je t'avais dit. Je ne voulais pas te manipuler ou que tu vois une personne que je n'étais pas.

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration. Un silence qui sembla s'étirer sur une éternité et qui stressa légèrement Max qui attendait une réaction de son ancienne rivale.

\- Ca me rassure que tu me dises ça, finit-elle par dire. Ca veut dire qu'on est réellement faites pour s'entendre et que notre relation n'est pas fabriquée.

\- Il faut croire que oui… souffla la châtaine, soudainement alerte de leur proximité.

\- C'est bien, sourit Victoria. Je suis contente qu'on ne soit pas destinées à se détester, parce que je pourrais finir par t'apprécier.

\- Serait-ce une déclaration, Chase ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Caulfield.

Leur discussion se poursuivit pendant une bonne demi-heure encore jusqu'à ce que l'endormissement les gagne et qu'elles finissent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais bien après ce dernier mot, bien après que la respiration de Max ne se soit allongée, Victoria resta éveillée à penser. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit tournait dans sa tête chassant les traces de fatigue. Max avait vécu tellement de vies différentes…

* * *

 **Serait-ce un rapprochement ? ;)**  
 **Affaire à suivre dans le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Strangers !**

 **Quoi ? Ca fait déjà un siècle depuis la mise en ligne du dernier chapitre ? Désolée, en tant qu'Immortelle je ne vois pas le temps passer de la même façon que les humains xD. Déjà je voudrais remercier tous les messages et reviews super encourageants que j'ai reçu ces derniers mois. Promis, j'ai pas mis une éternité à poster la suite pour vous faire languir ou vous punir, j'ai été vraiment archi-busy. Il a fallu que je sois en arrêt maladie pour avoir le temps de mettre ce chapitre en ligne xD  
Je ne m'étendrai pas en intro interminable, je suis juste contente de vous revoir et de retrouver Max et Victoria (Love sur elles !). Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture ! **

**See ya !  
Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Capturing is Caring**

" _A thing that you see in my pictures is that I was not afraid to fall in love with these people."_  
\- Annie Leibovitz

* * *

 _28 juin, une semaine plus tard_

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Victoria avait envoyé chaque jour des messages à Max, instaurant un petit rituel. Si cette simple banalité lui avait été impensable il y a encore un mois de ça, elle y trouvait dorénavant son plaisir et attendait toujours les réponses de la châtaine avec impatience - réponses qui se faisaient rarement attendre longtemps d'ailleurs -.

Au lendemain de leur conversation, Victoria avait juste voulu s'assurer que Max allait bien suite à sa fugue matinale sous prétexte d'un rendez-vous (Victoria n'était pas dupe). Elle lui avait alors envoyé une blague un peu stupide pour la faire réagir. Le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête… une blague sur les hipsters avec une photo tirée tout droite de facebook. Elle n'avait pas voulu remettre le sujet du pouvoir de remonter le temps sur la table, seulement relancer la conversation sur un ton plus léger. Cela avait été une manœuvre judicieuse. Max s'était laissée prendre au jeu et lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il était question de plaisanteries vaseuses.

Mais derrière toute cette bonne volonté, Victoria avait bien compris que la petite écrivaine avait besoin de soutien, d'une présence physique et morale. Elle n'avait jamais osé appeler à l'aide. Jamais osé exprimer ce qui l'étouffait de peur d'être prise pour une folle et rejetée… et Victoria l'aurait certainement cru à moitié dérangée si Jefferson n'était pas entré dans l'équation pour lui faire exploser la vérité au visage.

Max avait retenu tout cela au fond d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais dit à haute voix, à personne, l'horreur perpétuelle qu'elle avait traversée.

Rien que d'imaginer revivre la même semaine en boucle en essayant de changer les choses pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, Victoria se sentait nauséeuse. Comment pouvait-on supporter de voir des personnes auxquelles on tenait mourir à répétitions aux creux de nos bras impuissants ? Comment pouvait-on rester sain d'esprit après ça ?!... Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue. Victoria n'était même pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu la force de continuer à vivre après une expérience pareille…

Non. Elle n'aurait pas pu.

Alors, aujourd'hui, avec le recul, elle comprenait parfaitement que Max ait besoin de quelqu'un qui la croit, quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Et ce, même si c'était par morceaux, par brides de souvenirs décousus. Car, malgré leurs différends dans le passé, Victoria la connaissait depuis assez longtemps, et avait été suffisamment impliquée dans les événements pour devenir cette personne pour elle.

Victoria se sortit de ses pensées profondes et analyses psychologiques de Max lorsqu'une voix plus forte que les autres raviva son attention sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle retrouva subitement la réalité de sa situation. Elle était au milieu de sa galerie, en train de discuter technique pour l'affichage futur de certaines photographies relativement grandes avec son équipe. Enfin… ses collaborateurs discutaient très sérieusement actuellement, elle, elle avait décroché l'espace de quelques minutes en sentant son téléphone vibrer sur un sms de Max. Elle se ressaisit. Il fallait dire que cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils réfléchissaient tous ensemble à la disposition des œuvres en fonction de la luminosité et des thèmes abordés en déambulant dans les couloirs.

\- Je pense que pour la partie « idéocratie moderne », on pourrait réserver l'aile gauche, en mettant au cœur la photographie en noir et blanc avec l'enfant là, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? réfléchit Victoria en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- _La fleur au fusil_ , lui répondit son chargé de communication.

C'était un homme moyennement grand, pour ne pas dire un peu petit, avec des lunettes. De physique assez banal, il se démarquait par ses yeux en amande qui sous-entendait une origine asiatique.

\- C'est ça ! fit la blonde en claquant des doigts. Celle-là !

La photographie dont ils parlaient représentait un enfant iranien entre six et huit ans, vêtus de haillons, qui se tenait au centre d'une ruelle envahie de soldats. Perdu. Seul. Il était pourtant pourvu d'un sang-froid presque irréel. Les yeux fixés sur les militaires américains qui approchaient, il semblait presque les mettre au défi d'envahir son pays, alors que paradoxalement, il semblait en marge de son univers chaotique.

Ce cliché portait un message fort que Victoria trouvait important de soutenir en ces temps troublés.

\- Pour le reste, on peut disséminer certaines de mes photos vers la fin de ce couloir pour diriger les visiteurs vers le thème de la « sobriété émotionnelle » qu'on mettra dans le cube nord, continua Victoria en pénétrant dans une petite pièce d'une quinzaine de mètres, légèrement en contrebas. On pourra-

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc en bois, une petite silhouette se tenait de dos. Châtain, de fins cheveux ondulés frôlant ses épaules, elle portait une veste ouverte sur un jean bleu foncé. Son visage, que Victoria savait orné de taches de rousseur, lui apparaissait de trois-quarts. Il était levé en direction d'une toute petite série de photographies qui avaient été agencées en un puzzle décousu et artistiquement discutable.

Victoria sentit son cœur accélérer. Les voix de son assistant, son chargé de communication, de Kristen et de son agent technique semblaient, d'un seul coup, lui parvenir de très loin alors qu'ils étaient à côté d'elle. Leurs mots perdaient peu à peu de leur sens. Mais le son de leurs voix attira tout de même l'attention de la jeune femme assise un peu plus loin. Elle tourna nonchalamment la tête dans leur direction comme si on venait de la tirer d'un long rêve éveillé qu'elle regrettait déjà. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent les nouveaux arrivants avant de s'arrêter sur une personne en particulier. Et, Victoria se laissa happer dans les iris océan qui lui faisaient face et qui ne semblaient pas surprise de la voir. Elle se rendit compte que plus elle les voyait, plus elle les trouvait uniques et magnétiques.

\- … donc si on commence jeudi, on a une chance de contact le Gouverneur pour faire une campagne de sensibilisation.

Hébétée, Victoria reprit ses esprits en levant légèrement une main pour interrompre son assistant qui venait de lui proposer une idée qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée.

\- Oui oui, faisons comme ça, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme pour chasser son moment d'inattention. Ca me paraît un bon plan…

Max continuait de la dévisager avec un air amusé.

\- Vous savez ce qui serait bien ? Que vous bossiez ensemble sur un plan d'action et que vous m'envoyiez tous les détails par email. On en reparle après-demain en réunion de service.

Surprit par ce changement de ton, ses employés la regardèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient qu'elle poursuive son idée mais, à la place, elle leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs tâches respectives. Elle se justifia en disant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle avait oublié dans son agenda. Ils ne posèrent donc pas plus de questions, même si Kristen reconnut Rachel Price et lança un sourire à sa patronne qui signifiait « _Oh ! Vous avez réussi à décrocher le contrat_ ! » sans pour autant dire un mot. Victoria lui en fut reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'ils se furent retirés, elle s'avança en direction de la châtaine qui se redressa pour l'accueillir avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Victoria en haussant un sourcil. On ne devait pas se rejoindre dans une demi-heure au _Bistro_ ?

\- C'est vrai, mais comme je te disais par messages, j'animais un atelier d'écriture pour enfants avec mon agent pas très loin d'ici, répondit-elle. Je me suis approchée, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entrée.

Son ton chaleureux et moqueur revêtait clairement une touche ironique qui invitait à une répartie à la hauteur. Victoria se fendit d'un sourire et nota avec plaisir que chaque jour qui passait était une petite progression dans leur amitié naissante. Une amitié qui avait pris des années à démarrer.

\- Je croyais que tu étais venue pour mes beaux yeux.

\- Et rejoindre le cercle des fans anonymes de Victoria Chase ? Non, merci. J'ai plus d'honneur que ça.

Victoria sentit son sourire s'élargir avant de prendre son petit air teinté de suffisance.

\- Je trouve que tu nies avec un peu trop de véhémence, souligna-t-elle comme se délectant de la situation. Le fait même que tu connaisses l'existence de ce club est une preuve en soi.

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire, octroyant de bonne grâce la victoire à son opposante. Celle-ci eut la décence de ne pas en rajouter et offrit même une échappatoire à l'écrivaine en portant leur conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

\- Coup de cœur pour _Déstructuration urbaine_ à ce que je vois ? questionna la blonde en indiquant les sept photos au mur qui formaient un ensemble.

La plus petite des deux suivit son mouvement et ramena son regard vers l'œuvre qu'elle observait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ses yeux recouvrirent la concentration qui l'avait habitée précédemment, comme si son cerveau venait de repasser en mode professionnel.

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose d'étonnant qui m'interpelle depuis tout à l'heure, fit-elle songeuse, en observant le rendu intégral. C'est toi qui les as prises ?

Victoria remarqua à son ton que Max ne lui posait pas vraiment une question, mais faisait plutôt une constatation à haute voix. Habituée à discuter avec des artistes, elle l'encouragea discrètement à préciser sa pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit-elle presque dans un murmure comme si elle craignait de la perturber dans sa réflexion.

\- Le sujet, l'angle et les couleurs…

Pour dire la vérité, Victoria était curieuse d'avoir le point de vue de la jeune femme. A Blackwell déjà, Max avait toujours eu une vision très différente de la sienne. La blonde se rappelait de leurs cours d'analyse d'image où la petite hipster semblait relever des détails qui lui échappaient et vice-versa. Comme deux aimants qui se repoussaient et se magnétisaient, elles avaient évolué dans deux aspects artistiques parallèles qui avaient parfois su se rejoindre et se compléter. Victoria supposait qu'avec le temps et l'affirmation de leurs styles respectifs, ce gouffre n'avait dû que se creuser davantage.

\- La ville couplée au noir et blanc a toujours été ta signature, déclara Max en détaillant chaque prise avec soin. Tu joues avec les ombres, tu recherches leur noirceur tout en aspirant la luminosité pour faire ressortir le meilleur, voire le pire, de la société.

Victoria ne répondit rien. Observant le set de photos sous ses yeux à cet instant, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle s'était faite plusieurs mois plus tôt. Le recul cependant, l'aidait à appréhender les choses avec une certaine réflexion à froid. Elle songea que chaque cliché considéré séparément ne valait pas grand-chose. Ils étaient un peu ordinaires, jolis certes, mais manquaient d'un supplément d'âme qui pouvait les rendre captivants. C'était ce qui l'avait amenée à reconsidérer sa vision de la société moderne. En effet, une fois assemblés, c'était là que la magie opérait. Ils s'inscrivaient tout de suite dans une nouvelle dimension multimodale qui les rendait véritablement uniques pour le coup. C'était cette pluralité de la ville qu'elle avait cherché à rendre. Une vision exhaustive qui pouvait déclencher chez celui qui l'appréhendait un sentiment complexe de bien-être et d'insignifiance par le sentiment fantôme de vécu.

\- Ca me fait penser à une photo que tu avais prise quand on était encore à Blackwell, continua Max l'air légèrement absente. C'était un pompier sauvant un enfant... et ta photo avait beau être en noir et blanc, elle était à mes yeux criante de couleur, de force et d'humanité. Il y avait des émotions vécues et ressenties figées pour l'éternité… et c'est ce que je retrouve en regardant ta vision de Chicago ici, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu arrives à tirer de tels sentiments avec des buildings et des rues de grandes villes.

Sa voix se tue le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration ses yeux ne lâchant pas les photos, alors que Victoria ne regardait plus qu'elle. Hypnotisée par la panoplie d'émotions qui s'inscrivait sur ses traits au fur et à mesure de sa critique, elle admirait en silence une photo qu'elle aurait souhaité prendre. Il y avait du respect. De l'admiration aussi. Mais surtout, Victoria ressentit la passion à l'égard de l'image et de sa portée sur autrui enfouie au fond de l'âme de Max. Un sentiment de partage de joie qui la fit se sentir bien.

\- Ce qui est le plus récurrent chez toi, c'est que tu es fascinée par l'idée de capture d'une émotion, termina la petite hipster dans un sourire comme si cela était une évidence.

\- hmm…

La blonde hocha la tête quand Max pivota dans sa direction pour l'inviter à dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

\- Je ne saurais vraiment t'expliquer mon processus quand je prends une photo, reconnut-elle après un court temps de réflexion. Ca me vient comme ça. Je vois des choses, je ressens des choses et j'essaye de les faire miennes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

La châtaine se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Wow ! Tu avais préparé cette réplique, non ?

\- Hahaha, non. Je te le jure.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais la noter pour la replacer dans une future interview. C'est une phrase choc.

\- Venant d'une auteure à succès, je prends ça comme un compliment.

\- Mais bien sûr…! Dis-le-moi la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'écrire un discours, au moins tu me feras de la pub.

\- J'y penserai.

Partageant un rire amusé, Victoria se proposa de lui faire une visite privée de la galerie après manger si elle le désirait.

\- La célèbre Victoria Chase, égérie des tabloïds me bloquerait deux heures de son emploi du temps de ministre pour me faire une visite V.I.P ? Je suis honorée !

La blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire arrogant en la dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

\- Considère ça comme l'occasion d'une vie. C'est un des avantages à être son propre patron, je peux choisir de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire parfois, dit-elle dans un sourire désarmant qui fit littéralement bugguer le cerveau de Max.

Deux taches rosâtres s'emparèrent de ses joues et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Pourtant, elle essaya de le dissimuler en suivant l'héritière Chase en direction des portiques. Les sourcils froncés par sa réaction, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ce sentiment étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?...

* * *

\- Et voilà, fit la blonde en désignant une photographie de deux mètres de haut, ma dernière pièce pour cette expo.

Max afficha une petite moue à la fois impressionnée et contemplative.

\- Oooh ! Pas mal !

L'ultime photo de Victoria était un gigantesque portrait en couleur d'un jeune homme roux au visage marqué de centaines de taches de rousseur comme un coup de pinceau d'artiste. Ses pigmentations, qui partaient du haut de son front pour tomber jusqu'à ses épaules que l'on apercevait sous un débardeur vert, lui donnaient un charme incroyable. Mais, outre son faciès atypique, ce qui attirait irrémédiablement le regard était ses yeux d'un bleu iridescent, presque irréel qui ressemblaient à des galaxies striées de filaments plus sombres et piquées de points lumineux. Ces derniers, plongés dans l'objectif, semblaient n'avoir été immortalisés que dans le but de lire en le spectateur comme dans un livre ouvert. Il pouvait voir en vous, voir ce que vous cachiez au fond de votre âme... Et les couleurs étaient si intenses, si pleines de vie qu'elles éclipsaient d'un claquement de toi la tristesse de la réalité alentour. On se laissait charmer par tant de beauté à l'état naturel, séduire par la commissure de ses lèvres si discrètement relevée qu'on avait l'impression qu'il nous draguait personnellement.

\- Vraiment incroyable, souffla Max.

De multiples émotions transparaissaient dans ce cliché : la sérénité, la confiance, une touche de malice et de séduction savamment dosée. Pourtant ce qui frappa le plus la petite hipster si on oubliait ses yeux qui brillaient comme des comètes, fut sa ressemblance avec son propre visage. La finesse des traits, le côté un peu négligé, rêveur, les lèvres fines et un petit nez droit… Si on fonçait la couleur de ses cheveux, ils auraient pu être frère et sœur. Et Victoria dut arriver à la même conclusion au même moment car son regard jongla entre sa photo et la figure de la châtaine. Ses iris de jade s'agrandirent sous le choc d'une réalisation tardive.

\- Je n'avais… j-je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que lui et toi… bafouilla-t-elle avant de se taire, peu certaine de la manière dont elle voulait terminer cette phrase.

Elle sentait le regard de Max qui attendait qu'elle reprenne, ce qui lui mit le coup de fouet nécessaire à la réorganisation de ses pensées.

\- Je me rappelle que quand j'ai photographié ce gars il y quatre mois, il me faisait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un, finit-elle par avouer honnêtement. Pour tout te dire, j'ai d'abord cru qu'on se connaissait lui et moi, mais ce n'était pas ça… il avait juste quelque chose qui me semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus…. Etrange que tu débarques dans ma vie, sortie de nulle part peu de temps après.

Victoria faillit parler de « destin » mais se retint à la dernière seconde en imaginant que ce mot pourrait être mal perçu par la petite hipster. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et avait tenté - sans succès - pour combattre la mort prédestinée de Chloé, c'était certainement une idée qui la devait la rendre malade. Il valait mieux se taire… en cet instant, elle essayait plus de l'apprivoiser que de la repousser pour la voir se fermer à jamais.

Victoria voulut d'ailleurs ajouter quelque chose pour essayer de combler ce silence qui la mettait mal à l'aise mais fut stoppée dans sa lancée par une question de Max :

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Son ton était étrangement sec. Victoria ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et arqua un sourcil.

\- Shawn ? Ce gars-là ?

Max acquiesça, ses yeux revenant sur la photographie comme si elle esquivait son regard pour demander à l'homme sur la photo de lui dire la vérité. Victoria resta stoïque bien que perturbée par ce changement d'attitude.

\- C'était à un vernissage pour une expo d'art contemporain à Londres. Il était de passage pour rendre visite à un de ses amis, il est irlandais, précisa-t-elle, et il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans cette soirée à laquelle il n'avait pas envie d'aller.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle perdit ses yeux dans les méandres du portrait du jeune homme essayant de se remémorer comment ils en étaient venus à se parler.

\- Je me souviens que j'étais accoudée au bar pour commander quelque chose quand il est venu me parler pour la première fois. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer autant, chose que personne n'avait remarqué soit dit en passant. Je me suis retournée, et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il semblait aussi lassé que moi de cette expo de mauvais goût et qu'il cherchait une distraction.

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir, s'attirant un froncement de sourcil qu'elle ne perçut pas de la part de la châtaine.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que j'aurais préféré être à l'exposition de photographie qui avait lieu à Manchester au même moment, mais que j'étais obligée de faire acte de présence ici, ce soir-là, au nom de mes parents. Je me rappelle… On s'est mis à discuter et de fil en aiguille je lui ai avoué qu'il me faisait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un. Ca a été un moment un peu étrange, rit-elle, embarrassée de savoir que la personne à qui il lui avait faite penser se trouvait là, sous ses yeux. On a eu beau tenter de recroiser tous nos déplacements, tous nos réseaux personnels ou professionnels nous n'avions jamais été au même endroit au même moment et on ne possédait pas d'amis en commun.

Max garda le silence, murée dans une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Au final, on a passé la soirée ensemble. Je me suis retrouvée à parler technique de photographie avec lui, et il m'a parlé peinture, il était peintre. On a mutuellement passé un accord. Il accepté de poser pour moi en tant que modèle, et j'acceptais de le laisser faire un croquis de moi. Quand j'y repense, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de passer des marchés pareils mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui m'intriguait chez lui. Je voulais capturer son image. (Victoria marqua une pause). On s'est retrouvés le lendemain dans le studio de Nathan et on a fait le shooting suivi de la séance de dessin, échangé nos contacts pour que je lui transmette les photos et nos routes se sont séparées. Voilà, rien de plus.

Quand elle termina, elle eut l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était légèrement refroidie, ou du moins que Max paraissait plus distante à son égard. Victoria n'aurait su dire ce qui lui donna cette impression, mais le changement lui parut radical. Quelque chose dans le pincement de ses lèvres, l'allongement de ses yeux lui donnaient une expression plus sévère. Elle paraissait presque énervée. Pourquoi ? Victoria avait-elle fait un faux-pas ?... Quand ? Elle se surprit à vouloir s'excuser alors qu'elle savait n'avoir rien fait de mal. Et pourtant une voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas géré… c'était un sentiment persistant qui la fit transpirer d'appréhension. Pourquoi se sentait-elle gênée devant la mine renfrognée de Max suite à ce sujet ?...

\- Une rencontre artistique, essaya-t-elle de se justifier en conservant de sa superbe. Je l'ai aidé, il m'a aidé…

\- Oui, j'imagine… Mais une belle rencontre si tu as pu obtenir une photo pareille. Les gens doivent se l'arracher pour l'acheter.

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la situation se transformer en un silence gênant, la blonde rebondit sur le thème de la photographie pour changer de sujet et recentrer la conversation sur Max.

\- Effectivement… Mais sinon, je serais ravie de voir les photos que tu as prises ces dernières années, sourit-elle en cachant son embarras dans un petit mouvement nerveux des mains, je suis sûre que tu en as qui pourraient être exposées ici.

Le visage de Max revint dans sa direction avec un petit sourire. Le manque de chaleur dont il était pourvu serra le cœur de Victoria. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit cette fois ?...

\- Moins que tu ne le penses, répondit la châtaine avec une douceur retrouvée comme si son instant de frustration n'avait jamais existé. J'ai été beaucoup moins productive que toi.

\- Pourtant tu as beaucoup voyagé, s'étonna son opposante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

Elle hésita, sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Je crois que je n'étais pas dans une démarche où je voulais me souvenir des choses que je voyais. Je voulais juste partir, ressentir de nouvelles choses, m'évader... Il n'y avait pas de recherche réelle derrière.

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Et puis, la mort accidentelle de mon appareil photo m'est apparue comme un signe que ce n'était pas ma vocation finalement, ajouta-t-elle.

Le sourire qui accompagna ses paroles feignit un détachement sentimental qui ne prit pas avec la blonde. Max était douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, faire croire qu'elle allait bien et elle pouvait tromper beaucoup de personne mais pas elle. Pas Victoria. La tristesse que la blonde devinait dans son regard azur l'ébranla comme un raz-de-marée meurtrier, balayant son esprit pour ne plus laisser que des ruines qui partageaient son chagrin d'abandon de sa passion.

 _Oh, Maxine… c'est pour ça que tu as disparue…_

La blonde ne s'était jamais sentie connectée à quelqu'un qu'à ce moment-là. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de réellement le dire, Victoria comprit ce que ces mots impliquaient. Max avait arrêté la photo. Et elle soupçonnait qu'elle ait arrêté le jour où elle avait quitté Blackwell. Cela avait dû être trop dur à supporter.

Dans un élan de compassion, Victoria posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Max, s'attirant son regard bleu qui une fois encore la fit vaciller. Elle essaya de lui transmettre ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire tout en respectant sa distance. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'écrivaine en haussant les épaules. C'était il y a longtemps. J'ai avancé depuis.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire plus sincère comme lisant dans ses pensées.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable. Je suis contente que tu ais pu réaliser ton rêve, Victoria. Tu le méritais largement !

\- Merci…

Un silence plus doux suivit ses propos alors que la célèbre photographe réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur tout ce qu'elles venaient de se dire. Elle sentait qu'encore une fois Max ne lui révélait pas tout et qu'il y avait certainement des facteurs qui restaient dans l'ombre. Cependant, elle n'était pas pressée. Elle n'allait pas la forcer à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. Max viendrait lui en parler d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête et Victoria saurait attendre le temps qu'il fallait.

###

Marchant côte à côte vers l'entrée du _Chase Metropolitan_ en silence après leur longue visite, Victoria se dit que si elle voulait encore profiter de sa présence un peu plus aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais que pouvait-elle lui proposer ? Pas un restaurant, elles y avaient été le midi même. Un verre chez elle ? Non, ce serait redondant suite à leur dernière soirée. Une soirée films ?

\- Ca te dit un cinéma ce soir ? proposa-t-elle soudainement, se rendant à peine compte d'avoir dit sa pensée à voix haute.

Max haussa un sourcil, surprise par l'invitation.

\- Ahem. Ou…i oui, je sais que c'est un peu hors-sujet, mais je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu.

\- Euh bah oui avec plaisir, lui sourit amicalement la châtaine, mais je ne veux pas te déranger plus. J'ai déjà grandement prit de ton temps aujourd'hui.

\- Réfléchis, Caulfield ! C'est moi qui t'invite, donc ça veut dire que ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Okay, dans ce cas ! On se retrouve pour quelle séance ?

\- Celle de 20h30, c'est le plus sûr avec mon emploi du temps. On pourra aller au Cinémax…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase avant de répéter en retenant à moitié son rire :

\- Ciné-Max.

Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle rit ouvertement à sa propre blague.

\- J'ai le droit de te surnommer comme ça à partir de maintenant ?

\- Je refuse ! s'outra faussement la jeune femme. Hors de question ! Et retire ce sourire de ta face, Chase.

Victoria avait l'impression d'avoir 17 ans de nouveau. Leurs chamailleries renaissaient dans les moments les plus improbables.

\- Quel sourire ?

\- Celui qui est fier de sa connerie. Oui, celui-là ! fit-elle en pointant ses lèvres du doigt quand Victoria sourit de plus belle. C'est malsain !

* * *

 **A suivre (vite xD)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello guys !**

 **Hé ? C'est moi ou j'ai posté cette suite à la vitesse de la lumière ? xD. Bon, soyons honnêtes, le chapitre est court et sert surtout de transition entre deux éléments que je veux mettre en lumière. Il n'en est pas moins important pour autant, attention ! Victoria a besoin de comprendre certaines choses pour comprendre sa chère et tendre Mad Max~**

 **J'avoue que hier j'ai été TREEEES tentée de poster un fake chapitre pour faire un poisson d'avril, mais j'ai pas eu le temps, hahaha ! Donc en ce 2 avril, je vous offre le vrai ;)**

 **Bonne journée à tous et à toutes ! Love wins !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **My destiny is art**

" _Photography is the story I fail to put into words."_

— Destin Sparks

* * *

 _20 juillet, trois semaines plus tard_

En dépit de leurs débuts difficiles, Victoria et Max avaient rapidement trouvé leur rythme amical de croisière. Les choses avaient pris une tournure assez _incroyable_ suite à tout ce qui leur était arrivé - autant dans le passé que dans leurs vies parallèles-. Dans cette réalité, c'était à croire qu'elles s'étaient toujours mutuellement attendues pour se découvrir une personne de confiance avec qui elles se sentaient bien, loin des trahisons et des masques de la société. Leur programme de rendez-vous avait commencé à se faire régulier. Elles faisaient en sorte de se voir tous les deux ou trois jours et se textotaient quotidiennement. Ce vendredi soir ne faisait pas exception. Installées dans le salon de l'appartement de la blonde, elles avaient regardé deux épisodes d'une série qu'elles avaient décidé de regarder ensemble avant de se remettre à parler, et à parler encore sans même se rendre compte de l'heure qui tournait. Max savait que Victoria partirait dans deux jours pour un voyage en Europe d'une durée de trois semaines. Ce n'était pas pour des vacances comme elle le lui avait expliqué, mais pour faire de la recherche image et recherche contextuelle. Cela rejoignait un projet photo sur lequel elle travaillait depuis deux ans et qui l'amenait à faire ce voyage régulièrement, à coup d'une à deux fois par an.

Du coup, assise aux côtés de la blonde sur le large canapé, Max profitait de sa présence tant qu'elle était encore là. Celle-ci d'ailleurs lui servit un sourire à damner un ange en lui refourguant la boîte de cookies aux pépites de chocolats dans les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux manger autant de ces cochonneries sans prendre un gramme, soupira-t-elle, désappointée. Perso', je sens que demain je vais culpabiliser et aller courir 10km.

Max eut un petit rire malicieux.

\- Mon corps aime le sucre. Sans lui, je ne suis rien.

Victoria roula des yeux en se réinstallant confortablement dans le canapé. Sans gêne, elle étendit ses longues jambes en travers de celles de Max pour gagner de la place.

\- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, installe-toi, réagit la châtaine, feignant l'outrage.

\- Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Je suis l'invité ! Un peu de respect.

La blonde arqua un sourcil, la dévisageant comme si elle venait de dire que la Terre était plate ou que c'était _Leonardio Di Caprio_ qui avait peint la Joconde. Déshonneur. Outrage. Max sentit le jugement flotter dans son beau regard vert et elle se prépara à devoir se justifier comme une boxeuse prête à rendre des coups.

\- Tu es là tellement souvent que le terme d'invité pourrait se transformer en colocataire, ironisa Victoria avec son air haut perché en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, je devrais penser à te faire participer au loyer, prépare-toi à m'abandonner tes droits d'auteur pour ne serait-ce que payer la moitié.

Max secoua la tête de droite à gauche dans un petit sourire amusé alors que ses doigts battaient la mesure d'un air de guitare qui passait en fond.

\- C'est toi qui as réclamé ma présence. J'ai un message écrit pour preuve.

\- Va falloir prouver que ce message vient bien de moi et que ce n'est pas un piratage.

\- Tch… avec toi Chase, le respect est mort…

\- A ce niveau-là, le respect se retourne dans sa tombe, Caulfield. Juste pour info'.

Max éclata de rire. Cela faisait des années que la petite châtaine ne s'était pas sentie aussi tranquille, aussi soulagée. Hantée par ses démons, elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir une amie. Une personne à qui parler de tout et de rien, avec qui se poser et passer un moment agréable loin des doutes du quotidien ou de la crainte de demain.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda soudainement la blonde, la tirant de ses pensées.

 **###**

Caressant le bord de son verre à pied du bout de son index, les sourcils légèrement froncés par signe d'appréhension, Victoria réfléchissait depuis un moment. Elle voulait ramener la conversation sur un doute qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps en toute discrétion. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, la riche héritière avait voulu aborder le sujet depuis le début de la soirée sans trouver la bonne opportunité. C'était quelque chose de pas forcément facile à négocier… Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt ? Peut-être risquait-elle de faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs ?... mais en même temps, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir. Et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à saisir sa chance d'en parler à moins de la provoquer. Max ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas d'elle-même. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Victoria se lança.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son verre.

Elle sentit Max regarder dans sa direction plus qu'elle ne la vit.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que j'étais toujours la même dans les réalités alternatives que tu as vues et vécues ?

Un petit rire gêné et surprit devança la réaction de son opposante.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? lui répondit-elle sans méchanceté.

\- Je me posais cette question depuis un petit moment déjà, avoua la blonde en continuant à jouer avec son verre sans la regarder. C'est bête, mais savoir dorénavant que les actes d'une seule personne peuvent influencer à si grande échelle la vie des autres... je me demandais… Je me demandais si j'étais vraiment destinée à devenir la personne que je suis aujourd'hui ou si ma vie aurait pu prendre un tournant complètement différent.

Devant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration, Victoria releva le menton pour plonger dans les iris bleues qui lui faisaient face. Elle ne se lassait pas de leur éclat bleu roi évolutif qui en cet instant paraissait assombri par la luminosité feutrée de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolée si j'ai… commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu poses la question même s'il n'est pas toujours agréable d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si on avait fait tel ou tel choix.

Max s'arrêta de parler pour plonger plus profondément encore son regard dans les yeux de jade de son ancienne camarade. Elle semblait vouloir tester sa résolution, s'assurer qu'elle tiendrait le coup.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? insista-t-elle comme un dernier avertissement.

\- Sûre, répondit la blonde sans tressaillir.

Elle ne lui précisa pas cependant que sa première motivation était d'obliger Max à s'ouvrir à propos de quelque chose qui la rongeait. Bien qu'elle parlât assez souvent de ses mésaventures et expériences temporelles, Victoria savait qu'elle était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier. La seule personne qui la croyait et à qui elle pouvait dire la vérité… lui parler des choses horribles qu'elle avait vues et vécues. Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Max avait gardé le secret pendant tellement longtemps, s'était infligée une souffrance si forte que pour l'aider à parler, il lui fallait souvent user de petits stratagèmes. La pousser légèrement dans le dos en était un.

\- De tout ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'es pas destinée à être exclusivement galeriste, déclara Max avec le ton posé de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à raconter une histoire. Bien que, photographe soit très récurrent dans tes futurs alternatifs.

Elle posa son verre de vin blanc sur la table d'appoint.

\- La première fois que j'ai véritablement changé le passé, je me suis retrouvé dans l'univers alternatif que j'ai écrit dans mon livre. J'avais sauvé William de son accident de voiture en l'empêchant de retrouver ses clés. C'était une erreur… je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais et les conséquences que ça allait avoir, fit-elle en essayant de se détacher du sentiment de culpabilité que Victoria pouvait percevoir dans son regard un peu plus terne. Dans cette réalité, en revenant à mon âge d'être à Blackwell, je faisais partie du _Vortex Club_ , je dirigeais même le _Vortex Club_ pour dire vrai, et toi et moi étions… _proches_.

Victoria fronça les sourcils face au ton employé par la châtaine. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se souvenait que dans ce passage du livre, Jodie et Diana étaient meilleures amies. Pourtant, elle eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas ce genre de proximité que Max venait de sous-entendre.

\- Proches ? répéta-t-elle. Proches comment ?

L'écrivaine passa une main sur son visage pour ramener ses cheveux ondulés en arrière.

\- On sortait ensemble.

Cette confession, lâchée sans préparation préalable, souffla l'héritière Chase avec la force d'un ouragan, et elle remercia le ciel d'être assise. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage et s'arma de son petit sourire de circonstances pour dissimuler le tumulte de ses émotions. Maxine et elle étaient sorties ensemble ?... Pour de vrai ?

Son cœur s'emballa furieusement. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer autant dans le passé pour que d'ennemies jurées dans sa propre réalité, elles aient pu devenir amantes ?... Et Victoria sentit ses oreilles chauffer à cette pensée. Et cela aurait-il pu arriver dans son propre passé si elles avaient été amies au lieu de rivales ?... Quel était le facteur déclencheur ? Etait-ce elle ou bien Max qui avait fait le premier pas ?...

\- Tout ça parce qu'on faisait toutes les deux parties du Vortex Club ? C'est ça qui l'a provoqué ? demanda-t-elle en dissimulant comme elle put le tremblement de sa main.

Sa voix réussit à conserver une tonalité calme et détachée. Victoria poussa un soupir interne de soulagement.

\- Entre autre, confirma Max d'un petit hochement de tête. Apparemment, le moi de cette réalité était partie vivre à Seattle moins longtemps, et contrairement à l'erreur que j'ai commise ici, elle avait gardé contact avec Chloé grâce aux souvenirs que j'avais laissé dans le passé pour changer les choses. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle revienne de Seattle en mode « Queen Bee », changée par son entourage et ses fréquentations là-bas.

Elle fit une parenthèse.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, quand je change quelque chose dans le passé et que je reprends conscience dans une réalité alternative, il me faut un petit moment d'adaptation pour que mes nouveaux souvenirs remplacent les anciens. Dans cette réalité, on avait fini ensemble parce que tu avais été la première à être venue me parler lors de mon premier jour à Blackwell. Tu avais vu ma tenue et tu m'avais dit qu'entre filles populaires de la grande ville on allait bien s'entendre.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Oui. On a échangé nos numéros de téléphones et tu as insisté pour qu'on s'assoit côte à côte en classe.

\- Je vois… Le pire c'est que ça me ressemble bien, ou plutôt que ça me ressemblait bien quand j'étais jeune, admit Victoria, ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Et après ?

\- Après, j'étais tellement obnubilée par l'état de Chloé que je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop cherché plus loin en ce qui te concerne.

La blonde retint le reniflement agacé qui la démangea en entendant le prénom qui commençait à lui donner des cauchemars. _Chloé. Chloé. Chloé. Encore et toujours Chloé. Même quand elle n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation elle revenait quand même dans la conversation. Limite Max aurait pu lui parler de chaussures et enchaîner sur un « Ah ça ! Ce sont les chaussures préférées de Chloé. Et ça sa nourriture préférée, sa musique préférée. Ca, ça me fait penser aux cheveux bleus de Chloé. » Elle allait lentement mais sûrement faire une overdose de Chloé. Surtout quand à la base, le sujet devait parler d'elle, ELLE, Victoria Chase !... pas de l'autre junkie._

\- Je sais juste que tu m'avais dévoilé ton caractère caché, poursuivit Max sans paraître remarquer l'agacement de la riche héritière.

\- Quel caractère caché ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Ton vrai caractère. Celui doux, inquiet et à l'écoute que tu dissimules sous ta carapace de gosse de riche dédaigneuse, sourit-elle. Tu m'avais envoyé beaucoup de textos sur mon téléphone. Et quand j'étais chez Chloé, je n'arrêtais pas de recevoir des messages de toi me demandant de mes nouvelles et de te répondre. Tu paniquais à l'idée de ne pas savoir où j'étais.

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir.

\- C'était un gros changement pour moi qui, à cette époque, te voyais comme ma Némésis.

\- J'imagine, oui. Ca a dû être un choc moral, répliqua Victoria en essayant de faire redescendre sa tension et son accès de colère.

Il fallait qu'elle respire. Profondément. Calmement. Max était en train de lui raconter des choses dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout planter pour une petite histoire de jalousie ridicule. L'amitié ne souffrait pas de jalousie, c'était bien connu.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'était agréable de te découvrir sous un nouveau jour, reconnut la châtaine, la dévisageant en sentant une légère flexion un peu sèche dans la voix de son opposante. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas encline à vouloir s'expliquer là-dessus. Elle laissa donc couler en reprenant la parole :

\- Après ça, je t'ai connu dans plusieurs futurs (elle s'arrêta un instant pour boire une gorgée de vin blanc). Dans l'un d'entre eux, un futur très brillant pour toi, tu étais une photographe ultra célèbre qui se faisait exposer dans des musées aux quatre coins du monde. C'était assez impressionnant, et… je dois dire que… tu étais une vraie descendante de Richard Avedon qui enchaînait les succès… mais l'ombre à ce tableau de réussite est que tu vivais pieds et poings liés au nom des Chase. Et cela te bouffait…

Max ramena son regard sur la blonde qui eut le sentiment qu'elle essayait de percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait de cela. Elle resta de marbre, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Dans un autre, tu avais tout abandonné pour te lancer dans la photo de mode. Tu vivais à Paris dans une situation plus ou moins difficile. Tu faisais ce que tu aimais mais boucler les fins de mois n'était pas toujours évident et tu prenais parfois des petits contrats moins intéressants pour poursuivre ton rêve. Ce qui me fait penser que dans un autre encore, on travaillait toi et moi comme journalistes associés dans un magazine. Tu t'occupais des rubriques politiques et moi environnementales, écologiques.

\- Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la photographe.

Elle avait voulu éviter de couper Max dans son élan, mais cette dernière révélation avait été plus forte qu'elle.

\- Ouais, rit l'écrivaine avec légèreté. Je me rappelle même que dans un autre futur, tu avais complètement tourné le dos à ta famille et travaillais dans un _Starbucks_ à New-York. Le tablier vert t'allait même plutôt bien !

\- Non… je te crois pas, argua Victoria, sourcils froncés en une expression sceptique. Dis-moi que tu inventes là ?...

\- Pas du tout, s'amusa Max devant la tête consternée qu'elle lui renvoyait. Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais toutes ces Victorias sont des possibilités résultant de tes choix à certains moments de ta vie.

\- C'est tellement… difficile à imaginer, souffla la blonde en portant une main à ses lèvres comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Je veux dire… comment est-il possible de changer de cap à ce point ? Il y a un monde entre devenir barrista dans un coin paumé de NYC et être photographe de mode à Paris. C'est… carrément improbable ! fit-elle en écartant les mains comme cherchant à saisir un concept invisible.

Max sourit tendrement à sa réaction, mais Victoria put percevoir pendant une infime seconde qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. La riche photographe l'avait beaucoup observée ces dernières semaines sa manière de bouger, de parler, ses TOC et son langage paraverbal qui exprimait sans cesse des émotions refoulées à travers des gestes caractéristiques.

Et là, Victoria pouvait dire dans l'absence de sourire dans ses yeux qu'il y avait une vérité qui n'était pas bonne entendre. Soit elle lui cachait quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire du mal à elle, soit elle n'arrivait pas à parler de quelque chose qu'elle avait vu et qui l'affectait personnellement.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'ai également vu devenir reporter en culture et mondialisation pour le _Washington Post_ , ajouta-t-elle. Un travail plutôt bien payé, je dois dire. Tu avais un appartement dernier cri de mémoire. (Max reporta son verre à ses lèvres) Ce qui contrastait avec ton futur de YouTubeuse mode, de poète ratée ou de _designeuse_ freelance.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda la blonde de manière rhétorique. Poète ?... Designeuse ?... Encore Youtubeuse, je pourrais comprendre…

\- Oh, et je t'aimais bien en Instagrameuse célèbre aussi. Très hipster.

Victoria prit une seconde pour ordonner la masse d'informations que la jeune femme dans son salon venait de lui fournir.

\- Je vois… Au final, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de la personne que je suis devenue dans cette vie.

\- En effet, sourit Max. Mais si tu remarques, la grande majorité de tes futurs possibles ont une source commune.

L'héritière Chase haussa un sourcil, l'intimant silencieusement d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

\- Ta relation avec tes parents. Chaque choix qui te conduit vers un chemin plutôt qu'un autre repose en partie, je ne dis pas que c'est l'unique facteur loin de là, mais ça repose sur le fait ou non que tu veuilles porter l'héritage de ta famille sur tes épaules.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

Cette remarque plongea la pièce dans un long silence. Incapable d'émettre le moindre commentaire construit, Victoria se sentit soudainement submergée par une connaissance qui remettait en question tous les choix qu'elle avait faits depuis son adolescence une profonde réflexion sur sa situation familiale actuelle et sur la manière dont elle percevait le poids du nom « Chase » et tout ce qui l'impliquait dans sa vie quotidienne. Il était vrai que ses parents l'avaient aidée à démarrer sa carrière, qu'ils lui avaient donné des responsabilités. Mais elle s'était détachée d'eux depuis. Elle était devenue une photographe accomplie par elle-même, sans utiliser le réseau souterrain des Chase. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle pouvait être fière, c'était que son succès ne baignait pas dans le sang des privilégiés. Elle avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Elle avait construit le _Chase Metropolitan_ à la sueur de son front.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait renié sa famille. Non. Elle était en bons termes avec ses parents. Mais elle n'était pas juste la fille d'Eleanor et Alexander Chase. Elle était Victoria Chase. Photographe célèbre et reconnue pour son talent.

Quand elle voyait tous les futurs dont lui avait parlé Max, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait réussi dans cette réalité à garder un bon compromis entre sa vie personnelle et familiale. Elle pouvait en être fière. Elle n'avait pas sombré sous la coupe de ses parents et n'avait pas non plus tourné complètement rebelle au point de se retrouver à la rue. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se sentait pas étouffée par quoique ce soit. Elle se sentait juste bien d'être qui elle était.

\- Victoria ? demanda Max d'une voix inquiète.

Se rendant compte que le silence avait dû durer plus longtemps que ce qu'elle n'avait cru, la blonde se ressaisit.

\- Pardon, je réfléchissais.

\- J'ai vu ça. Ca avait l'air intense.

La photographe rit doucement.

\- Aussi intense qu'une remise en question de toute une vie puisse être, fit-elle sur un petit ton ironique. Mais je suis conte que tu me l'ais dit… Ca me permet de voir les choses sous un nouveau jour.

Max hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle était d'ailleurs la mieux placée pour comprendre ce sentiment de mise en perspective et de relativisation vu ce qu'elle avait traversé. Et à cet instant, elle se sentit plus proche d'elle que jamais.

* * *

 **A suivre~**

 **(Faut vraiment que Victoria arrête de faire des crises existentielles, elle devient plus Drama Queen que moi xD)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous le donne en mille, je suis en retard ? HAHAHA. Ouais, mais c'était mon anniversaire récemment alors j'ai tous les droits. Wallah. Adios Bitchachos !  
...**

 **...**

 **.  
Non mais je sais que le retard c'est mal, surtout quand on approche pas à paaaaas de la fin d'une histoire. Mais pas encore en même temps. Vous allez constater du progrès scénaristique dans ce chapitre ceci dit. Victoria fait des efforts dans ses crises existentielles xD  
A part ça, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !  
La bise au chat !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Veni. Vidi. Cepi**

" _There is one thing the photograph must contain, the humanity of the moment."_

\- Robert Frank

* * *

 _31 juillet, dix jours plus tard_

Accédant au réseau wi-fi d'un café en plein cœur de Florence, Victoria sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire en voyant s'afficher plusieurs messages non-lus de Max. Les messageries instantanées par des applications internet lui permettaient d'économiser un forfait de téléphone souvent extrêmement coûteux. Se réinstallant confortablement devant son café noir bien serré, elle appuya sur la touche d'appel sous la photo de Max. Selon son calcul avec le décalage horaire, il devait être aux alentours de 10h du matin à Arcadia Bay, il y avait donc de bonnes chances que la châtaine réponde. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de cinq ou six tonalités.

 _\- Allo ?_

\- Alors, comme ça je te manque ? la taquina d'entrée de jeu la blonde au lieu de la saluer.

Un petit rire lui parvint et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'accompagner, fière de son effet.

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu détournes sans arrêt mes propos ?_ soupira l'écrivaine avec amusement. _Je disais que nos soirées séries me manquaient…Nos soirées, pas toi ! Surtout parce que tu m'as interdit de regarder la suite sans toi et que j'en meurs d'envie._

Victoria sourit en secouant la tête même si son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- C'est toi qui a décidé qu'on devait regarder _Sense 8_ ensemble. Pas moi.

 _\- Je sais… La prochaine fois que je dis un truc pareil, rappelle-moi de me taire pour éviter que je remonte dans le temps et je corrige ça._

\- Noté, ça sauvera mes oreilles de tes plaintes quotidiennes, railla Victoria avec un sourire espiègle.

Quand Max lui répondit par un soupir exagéré, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle laissa s'échapper un rire qui entraîna la châtaine.

 _\- Mais sinon, comment ça va ?_ reprit-elle. _Tu es bien arrivée à Florence ?_

\- Ouaip. J'y suis arrivée ce matin vers 8h30. Le vol a été rapide et il n'y avait presque pas de contrôle à la douane vu que j'arrivais de Rome. Les vols internes sont pratiques quand même, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue appréciative. Je dois retrouver mon contact dans une heure au Musée des Offices.

\- _C'est pas le musée qui abrite les œuvres de la Renaissance ça ?_ s'enquit la petite hipster.

\- Bonne culture, Maxine, s'amusa Victoria dans un sourire légèrement impressionné. Effectivement, c'est bien celui-là, même si Florence toute entière est un symbole de la Renaissance à mon goût.

 _\- T'as de la chance, j'aimerais bien le voir._

La blonde sentit une pointe de regret dans la voix de son amie et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Depuis dix jours, elle lui vendait du rêve avec ses déplacements alors qu'elle savait à quel point Max était passionnée par l'art. A sa place, elle aurait été frustrée. Raison pour laquelle Victoria évitait de lui donner trop de détails sur les lieux qu'elle visitait pour ne pas entretenir le sentiment de jalousie.

\- La prochaine fois que fais ce voyage, tu pourras m'accompagner si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

 _\- T'es sérieuse ?_

\- Non. Je dis ça juste pour te faire rager…

Son roulement d'yeux passa inaperçu au téléphone.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse, hipster. Sinon je ne te le proposerais pas.

 _\- Ah bah on ne sait jamais avec toi… ton côté sadique de Reine de Blackwell pourrait ressortir d'un seul coup sans qu'on s'y attende_.

\- Serait-ce de la rancœur que j'entends ? Ou un regret de ne plus te faire surnommer Loserfield ?

 _\- Hahaha._

Elles échangèrent encore quelques plaisanteries le temps que Victoria termine son café. Elle était contente d'entendre le son de la voix de la jeune femme et essayait de faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Max lui parla de son nouveau projet éducatif et social qu'elle voulait mettre en œuvre pour aider les jeunes à se lancer dans l'écriture. Elle était entrée en contact avec plusieurs collèges et lycées des environs pour animer des ateliers d'écriture et de lecture sous forme de clubs hebdomadaires.

Victoria la félicita. Elle savait qu'en ce moment, Max cherchait sa voie, à se réadapter à une société qui lui avait échappée pendant des années. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas sa vocation, mais la brusquer n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Il fallait la laisser tenter des expériences. Se bouger par elle-même, et simplement la soutenir.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes supplémentaires, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de journée et finirent par raccrocher. Le monde alentour sembla reprendre vie comme s'il s'était arrêté de tourner le temps de leur conversation. Les bruits de la rue se firent plus fort, les discussions alentours presque insupportables. Victoria se sentit propulsée hors de sa bulle comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. Le cœur battant, elle fixa l'écran de son smartphone pendant de longues secondes. L'image de Max lui renvoyait une petite moue mécontente d'être prise en photo. Mais Victoria fixait son regard sans ciller comme essayant de comprendre ce sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait depuis que la voix de la châtaine s'était tue. Un sentiment de manque qui disparut le temps d'un battement de cœur quand son téléphone afficha un message entrant.

 **Maxine, 16h30 :** N'oublie pas de me ramener du fromage ! Je veux du vrai parmesan !

Un sentiment réconfortant d'avoir une amie avec qui échanger.

Victoria esquissa un sourire avant de taper une réponse rapide. L'heure tournait et elle devait se dépêcher sinon elle serait en retard pour rejoindre Marco.

* * *

 _5 août, cinq jours plus tard_

Florence la magnifique. Victoria ne s'en lassait pas. Cela avait beau être la quatrième fois qu'elle s'y rendait, elle restait subjuguée par la personnalité complexe et caractérielle qui transparaissait à chaque coin de rue, dans le regard de ses habitants.

Appareil photo en main, petit sac léger passé à l'épaule, la riche jeune femme - qui ressemblait actuellement à une étudiante - se laissait guider par l'impétuosité grandiloquente de cette cité aux pierres anciennes.

A chaque fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas rester assez longtemps pour saisir la véritable identité, l'âme profonde de la ville. Florence était à ses yeux l'incarnation de l'art un endroit où le _Beau_ était à sa place. Il suffisait de déambuler dans ses rues, le nez en l'air, pour rencontrer des églises ou des monuments que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Et si les touristes pouvaient se laisser duper par l'artifice dont Florence s'enveloppait pour se protéger, son œil aguerri de photographe voyait les choses autrement. Elle percevait avec émerveillement l'élégance urbaine dans le paradoxe homogène et hétérogène du tissu humain qui ondulait à l'ombre des arcades et des légères variations dans les hauteurs des toits qui engendraient des perspectives uniques.

Perdue parmi les œuvres du passé, Victoria se sentait profondément heureuse. Son sens artistique prenait le pas sur ses autres masques et personnalités, la personne qu'elle était toute entière. _Dante_ et _Arnolfo di Cambio_ accaparaient ses pensées pour lui raconter au creux de l'oreille les secrets de ce lieu qui réveillait en elle une fascination centenaire.

Une fascination presque céleste.

Son projet photo reposait sur le contraste saisissant du moderne et de l'antique. Son oxymore. Son cheval de bataille. Sa vision personnelle et interprétation du clair-obscur qui fascinait les artistes depuis toujours. Victoria y voyait dans cette opposition architecturale et humaine la preuve tangible de deux choses qui ne devaient pas coexister, pas même exister et qui pourtant le faisaient avec une singularité qui la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait le sentiment, quand elle voyait ces siècles se mélanger, que ses vies antérieures remontaient brutalement, rappelées à la vie, se bousculaient, s'entrechoquaient, chacune d'elle portant son lot d'Histoire et de témoignages. C'était… enivrant.

D'un côté plus pratique, elle aurait répondu à qui lui aurait posé la question qu'elle ne se lassait de Florence pour ses couleurs, les formes qu'elle présentait et la luminosité que son appareil immortalisait au détour d'une rue pavée.

.

Victoria qui marchait tranquillement, la tête levée vers les balcons aux arabesques délicates, s'arrêta en avisant une figure rêveuse accoudée trois mètres plus haut. C'était une femme d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs et bruns ondulaient, ramenés sur un côté de son visage bronzé. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers un livre qu'elle tenait d'une main, l'autre portant une petite tasse en porcelaine à ses lèvres. Vêtue d'une tunique rouge - Victoria n'aurait su dire si c'était une robe ou un débardeur lâche - la femme s'inscrivait dans le décor aux murs ocre comme la pièce maîtresse d'un tableau d'artiste.

Animée d'une volonté propre, son _Nikon_ armé d'un zoom extrêmement puissant trouva le chemin de son œil droit sans même qu'elle n'y pense. Il fallait qu'elle saisisse ce moment de vie. Elle en ressentait le besoin comme celui de respirer. Vital. Primal. Mais au moment où elle appuya sur le détenteur, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue se produisit. L'inconnue braqua son regard de jais - qu'elle perçut aussi noir et intense que l'ébène - dans son objectif, foudroyant la photographe d'un partage d'émotions sans le moindre filtre auquel elle n'était pas préparée. Le temps s'arrêta. Les deux femmes se fixèrent mutuellement comme connectées par un lien invisible et inexplicable. Les secondes se mirent à s'écouler avec lenteur, s'étirer indéfiniment. Elles se transmettaient leur Histoire, leur vécu, leurs pensées les plus intimes… et cela s'effaça au moment où Victoria abaissa son appareil, hébétée, rendant au temps le contrôle qu'il semblait avoir perdu. Elle s'excusa en italien avec un accent approximatif :

\- _Mi scusi per il disturbo. Sono un fotografo, non avevo alcuna intenzione di dannerggiarvi._

Son petit sourire désolé et embarrassé tira un éclat de rire à l'italienne qui semblait pas le moins du monde gênée et qui lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème. Elle était, au contraire, flattée par son attention et lui avoua être surprise et ravie d'entendre une américaine lui parler dans sa langue natale. Selon son expérience, il était rare que les touristes possédant l'anglais comme langue maternelle cherchent à apprendre d'autres dialectes pour communiquer. Et lorsque c'était le cas, ils apprenaient plutôt le français ou l'espagnol.

\- _Sarei meglio_ , grimaça la blonde, cherchant ses mots.

\- _Siete molto talento_ , la rassura l'inconnue du nom d'Alessia dorénavant penchée pour discuter avec elle.

Elle lui avait donné son nom une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et elle lui fit le compliment que si son italien n'était pas parfait, il était loin d'être mauvais. Touchée par la sincérité qu'elle sentie chez elle, Victoria lui fit la confession en retour qu'elle était à moitié française par la famille de sa mère, d'où son attrait pour les langues romanes. Elle y trouvait une forme de mélodie et de charme dont l'anglais était dépourvu.

Elles discutèrent encore un bon moment, avant qu'Alessia ne lui donne des conseils pour la suite de son séjour. Elle lui indiqua les endroits à voir, ceux où manger et ceux ou écouter de la bonne musique. Victoria lui sourit. Elle adorait son métier et les rencontres qu'elle faisait grâce à lui.

* * *

Bordeaux, 9 août, quatre jours plus tard

\- _Nathan ! Vite ! Cria-t-elle. Il faut sortir Max !_

 _Mais le petit brun ne l'écoutait pas, armé de son seul point droit, il envoya un crochet dans la mâchoire Jefferson, sa raison s'étant évaporée dans la haine. A présent à califourchon sur l'homme étendu au sol qui se tordait de douleur, il frappait et frappait sans discontinuer, aveuglé par sa propre colère, sa propre rancœur. Et à chaque coup il rugissait sa rage, se noyait dans son désir de vengeance. Bientôt ses cris n'eurent plus rien d'humain. Sa voix se brisait. Mais il continuait à pousser des sons aigus et stridents, frappant au hasard, sans même regarder ce qu'il touchait ou visait. Ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques, alimentés par une violence qui le dépassait, une violence qui l'engloutissait. Et il s'y abandonnait. Il frappait avec fureur, les jointures de ses doigts boursouflées éraflant la chair rugueuse du menton mal rasé de son ancien professeur._

\- _N-Nate…_

 _Victoria le regardait faire, subjuguée par l'horreur humaine dans son plus simple appareil. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle restait là, incapable du moindre mouvement, les yeux fixés sur le carnage à ses pieds. Ce fut l'intervention de Max qui lui fit reprendre brutalement ses esprits, l'extirpant de sa torpeur macabre. Sa petite main se glissa dans la sienne pour l'obliger à se remettre en mouvement._

\- _Max, murmura Victoria, sa voix mourant au moment où leurs regards se rencontrèrent._

 _La main de la brune dans la sienne effectua une légère pression pour toute réponse, signe qu'elle était bien là, bien vivante, à ses côtés. Et, les larmes manquant de remonter, la blonde voulu s'abandonner à ce contact, voulut oublier toutes les horreurs auxquelles elle venait d'assister et se blottir contre la brune. Mais il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Max était là, mais Max était encore fragile… c'était à elle de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle en avait le pouvoir… Victoria inspira, il fallait sortir de là au plus vite, rejoindre la rue et la civilisation, et elles seraient sauvées. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Elles avaient déjà fait le plus dur. Il ne leur restait que ça… Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, un coup de feu retentit dans leur dos, glaçant l'atmosphère. Un silence morbide s'abattit sur le studio instantanément, figeant le temps. Victoria pivota lentement. La peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir lui tordant l'estomac._

 _Elle aperçut d'abord le regard apeuré de Max qui suivit le mouvement de sa tête vers le drap blanc. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Ou alors, Victoria venait bel et bien d'arrêter le temps. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Nathan, une main sur son abdomen, l'autre sur le torse de Jefferson, fixait le sang qui imbibait progressivement ses vêtements. Il regardait avec hébétude ce même sang qui engluait ses doigts d'un liquide poisseux et semblait provenir tout droit de sa poitrine. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il ne réalisait pas. Mais Victoria comprit… elle avisa le canon fumant de l'arme à feu dans la main mal-assurée de l'homme mourant qu'elle avait aveuglément admiré toutes ces années._

\- _Nathan ! NON !_

 _Elle cria. Elle cria à s'en vider les poumons. Elle cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Mais aucun son n'atteignit les deux hommes. Aucun son ne lui échappa. A la place, le monde autour d'elle se troubla subitement. Les bruits se firent distants. Elle hurla de plus belle. Tout se figea… Les images se décomposèrent peu à peu alors que la réalité du studio commençait à disparaître sous ses yeux, s'effaçant derrière un voile bleuté évanescent. Victoria se mit à trembler. Nathan disparut de son champ de vision. Jefferson disparut. L'espace-temps lui-même sembla se distordre et la séparer de l'univers dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il la mettait à part… et bientôt, elle ne fut plus entièrement certaine d'appartenir encore à cette réalité. Elle venait de tout perdre… Qu'avait-elle fait ?..._

\- _Tu viens d'arrêter le temps ? Fit une petite voix à ses côtés._

Victoria se réveilla en sursaut, trempée et le cœur affolé. Il battait tellement fort, tellement sauvagement qu'elle crut qu'il était bel et bien en train de percer sa poitrine. Le regard fou, elle paniqua en ne reconnaissant pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se battit avec son drap, essaya de s'en extirper, ne faisant qu'empirer la situation. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle était en France. Pas dans un studio photo aux mains d'un psychopathe. Elle était en sécurité.

La respiration sifflante, elle essaya de s'imposer un calme qui faisait trembler son corps. Son cœur refusait de ralentir la cadence.

Ce rêve… non, ce cauchemar avait semblé tellement réel…

Elle avait réellement eu l'impression de pouvoir remonter le temps, enfin, l'arrêter pour être tout à fait exact. Elle revoyait dans les moindres détails les plus sordides Nathan fixer le trou béant dans sa poitrine tachée de rouge, Maxine droguée et apathique.

Victoria frémit d'horreur, de la bile remontant le long de sa gorge. Dans un réflexe maladif, elle bondit hors de son lit pour se précipiter aux toilettes où elle rendit de manière physique la terreur de son traumatisme. Il ne fallait pas être Freud pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle pensait s'en être sortie sans trop de séquelles, s'était persuadée être passée outre, mais son corps se souvenait. Si sa tête avait refoulé le choc dans un coin de son inconscient, lui n'arrivait pas digérer ce que Mark lui avait fait subir.

Les mains agitées de tremblement incontrôlables, Victoria tira la chasse d'eau. Le tourbillon sous ses yeux lui donna presque le tournis et elle s'en détourna difficilement pour atteindre le lavabo où elle se rinça les mains et se rafraîchit le visage. Des remontées gastriques lui brûlant la trachée, elle se sentait nauséeuse et collante de transpiration. Un goût pâteux extrêmement désagréable engourdissait sa langue. La blonde aux cheveux courts manqua de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour aviser son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoya une image d'elle plus blanche que jamais. Sa peau lui apparut presque translucide, diaphane. Elle s'était rarement vue aussi mal. Toute couleur avait quitté son épiderme.

Terrifiée par son air souffrant, Victoria attrapa une serviette avec le logo de l'hôtel dans lequel elle était pour s'essuyer le visage et chasser les gouttes de sueur qui continuaient de perler sur son front. Elle savait parfaitement que son cerveau avait réagi par association en créant ce cauchemar. Tiré de sa propre expérience de kidnapping avec Max volant à son secours et Nathan désirant se venger, elle avait mélangé cela à ce que la châtaine avait écrit dans son bouquin lorsque Jodie s'était réveillée ligotée. Cette histoire de _Chambre Noire_ lui donnait encore des sueurs froides…

L'idée même de retourner se coucher après avoir vécu lui tira une grimace mêlée de crainte et d'incertitude. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de fermer les yeux pour replonger et revivre cette horreur. A la place, elle revint dans sa chambre pour récupérer son smartphone. Une pression sur l'écran et il afficha 4h57. Cela signifiait qu'à Arcadia Bay on était encore la veille. Et il n'était pas trop tard pour un appel, en plus.

 _Je n'aurais qu'à la jouer évasive pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'appeler à une heure pareille…_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Après une courte hésitation, elle chercha un des derniers numéros contactés et pressa la touche verte. Une voix lui répondit presque aussitôt sur un ton moqueur.

 _\- Salut vacancière !_

\- Nate, le salua-t-elle en retour dans un petit soupir soulagé, instinctivement rassérénée par la chaleur que son meilleur ami lui apportait juste en parlant. Je te dérange ?

Elle entendit du bruit à l'autre bout du fil et devina que le jeune homme était en train de se déplacer pour trouver un coin plus calme.

 _\- Pas du tout,_ répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix _. Au contraire, j'étais en train de prier pour qu'une distraction me tombe dessus. Tu es mon signe divin. Attend, je change de pièce._

\- Tu es où ?

Il y eut le claquement caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme puis un silence appréciable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

 _\- Je suis à la soirée gala annuel d'été. Et vu que tu n'es pas là pour être ma cavalière blonde que je peux exhiber à outrance, j'enchaîne les discussions barbantes. Si je suis casé ce soir avec une femme qui en a après mon argent, ce sera de ta faute, Chase._

Victoria ne put empêcher un petit rire qui décontracta ses muscles et relâcha un petit peu la tension dans son estomac. Nathan ne changeait pas. Il était incapable d'être sérieux deux minutes quand il était avec elle. Et en cet instant c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

 _\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais lâché pour aller te la couler douce en Italie_ , reprit-il dans une fausse remontrance qui dissimulait mal son amusement.

\- _Je suis en France_ actuellement, le corrigea-t-elle en commençant sa phrase en français, s'attirant un rire. Et je ne suis pas en vacances, je travaille.

\- _C'est ce que tu dis toujours. Mais je suis sûr que ton compte_ Instagram _va me prouver le contraire_.

\- La jalousie c'est moche, Nate. Ca va te donner des rides avant l'heure et tu devras recourir au botox. (elle marqua une pause) Il n'y a pas une courtisane sexy sans cervelle pour te tenir compagnie ce soir ? ajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

 _\- Ca dépend, si tu prends comme base de comparaison l'habituelle pimbêche blonde aux cheveux courts pendue à mon bras, c'est difficile de trouver mieux,_ répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac, loin de se démonter.

\- Salaud. C'est dingue… A chaque fois que je te parle, ça me rappelle pourquoi je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes.

Il éclata de rire, fier de lui alors que la concernée roulait des yeux, fatiguée par son comportement sans pour autant pouvoir se retenir de l'accompagner légèrement. En l'espace de quelques secondes il avait chassé toutes ses angoisses comme si elles n'avaient jamais eu lieu d'être.

\- _Tu reviens quand, au fait ?_ demanda-t-il en reprenant doucement son sérieux.

\- A la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ca passe trop vite.

\- _Ah merde. Je vais rater ton anniversaire,_ regretta-t-il, sincèrement désolé. _Au pire… Tu veux que je te rejoigne en Europe ? Je peux prendre le premier avion demain et être là pour le 11 sans problème._

\- Idiot.

Le connaissant, même s'il disait cela comme ça, il était parfaitement capable de mettre son plan à exécution et de débarquer en personne. Et si Victoria était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, sa proposition était tentante. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire des surprises pour leurs anniversaires respectifs. C'était rare qu'ils ne les passent pas ensemble.

 _\- Fais pas genre, Vic,_ rit-il. _Dis simplement oui._

La blonde secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Je sais pas si tu fais ça pour moi ou pour le plaisir de poser un lapin à ton père, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

 _-_ _Tu me connais trop bien… Attend une seconde._

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et Victoria l'entendit parler à une tierce personne. Un homme certainement vu la gravité de la voix. Ce fut relativement rapide et lorsque Nathan reprit le combiné, il lui annonça qu'il était désolé mais qu'il devait filer. On avait remarqué son absence trop longue.

\- Va les éblouir avec ta couche de gel indécente et ton absence totale de talent de négociation, lança-t-elle gratuitement, le faisant de nouveau éclater de rire.

 _\- En attendant je tourne au champagne pendant que tu bois du thé vert. Allez, faut que j'y aille, mais ma proposition tient toujours._

\- C'est ça, on en reparlera.

Lorsque Victoria raccrocha, il n'était pas loin de 5h30 du matin, trop tard pour se recoucher à son goût - de toute façon le sommeil l'avait quittée - elle choisit donc de s'offrir le luxe d'une bonne douche. Elle pourrait même se faire un petit masque revitalisant du visage tout en re-visionnant ses photos prises la veille. En prenant son temps, elle pourrait faire l'ouverture du restaurant de l'hôtel et aurait toute la journée devant elle pour profiter de la beauté de la Gironde.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Bordeaux. Elle comptait bien profiter du charme de la ville et de la particularité quasi-légendaire de ses vignobles. Elle relégua donc son terrible cauchemar dans un coin obscur de son esprit et récupéra son peignoir pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 _11 août, deux jours plus tard_

En plein cœur du quartier chic _Jordaan_ d'Amtersdam, Victoria mitrailla une vieille bâtisse en pierres rouges qui baignait dans la lueur aimante du soleil couchant.

\- Magnifique, souffla une voix à sa droite, émerveillée par la vue.

Victoria abaissa sa caméra pour offrir un sourire éclatant au jeune homme à ses côtés. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tirés en arrière malgré une petite mèche rebelle qui se dégageait sur son front au-dessus de ses yeux noisette. Dans un même mouvement, ils reportèrent à l'unisson leurs regards sur la rue qui semblait se jouer de la lumière de l'astre solaire comme voulant leur offrir un spectacle à la représentation unique.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit à l'aéroport ce matin, mais… Joyeux anniversaire, Vicky, sourit-il de plus belle.

\- Merci, Nate, murmura-t-elle, émue autant par ce qui se dégageait de la scène que par sa décision de la rejoindre.

Les mots lui manquaient. Ils paraissaient dérisoires à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je m'en souviendrai de mes 27 ans.

\- J'espère bien, et la journée n'est pas encore terminée.

Dans un clin d'œil complice, il se remit en mouvement, l'invitant à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche devant ses réactions immatures. Nathan s'était tenu à sa parole de ne pas la laisser seule pour son anniversaire. Comme il lui avait annoncé, il avait sauté dans un avion la veille pour rallier Miami et faire un direct jusqu'à Amsterdam. Il était arrivé le matin même pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en chair et en os.

Si elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, Victoria n'avait pas été vraiment surprise non plus. Son caractère impulsif et protecteur prenait le pas sur son caractère dorénavant apaisé d'homme d'affaires lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. La blonde savait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et c'était réciproque.

\- On fait un crochet par l'hôtel pour se changer et la voiture que j'ai réservée passera nous prendre à 20h tapantes, reprit-il, la tirant de sa rêverie. Crois-moi tu voudras porter la robe Chanel que tu as acheté à Paris.

\- Mon dieu… Ne me dis pas que le moment est arrivé ? Surjoua-t-elle devant son air plein de malice. Tu vas finalement me demander ma main ?

\- Et donner aux journalistes ce qu'ils attendent de nous depuis des années ? Naaaan. Ca gâcherait le plaisir de nos prochaines sorties ensemble.

\- Ca calmerait tes prétendantes pour de bon, au moins.

\- Ouuuuh, fit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Que tu crois. Les hommes mariés ont leur succès. Tu me sous-estimes. J'ai des arguments !

\- C'est toi qui te surestimes. Les beaux costumes ne font pas tout, la performance est importante.

.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à l'hôtel que Victoria se connecta sur le wi-fi de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle ne manquerait pas de crouler sous les notifications d'anniversaire - ce qui fut effectivement le cas - mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Elle cherchait un message en particulier au milieu du chaos de ses amis, relations personnelles et professionnelles - ses parents se donnant à peine le mal de la contacter -. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue à trouver le texto envoyé sur whatsapp signé par une petite châtaine aux yeux bleus et au style vestimentaire douteux.

Victoria se fendit d'un immense sourire en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée.

 **Max, 15h26 :** « En ce jour un peu spécial, je vais te renvoyer une phrase que tu m'as dite dans une autre réalité et qui m'avait beaucoup touchée : ' _Il y a une raison à l'utilisation courante du sourire comme masque. C'est l'expression faciale la plus facile à faire volontairement. C'est l'une des premières expressions utilisées par l'enfant de manière délibérée pour faire plaisir à autrui. Tout au long de la vie, des sourires sociaux présentent faussement des émotions non ressenties, mais requises ou utiles à montrer'_. »

 _Paul Ekman_ , songea Victoria en faisant une pause dans sa lecture, le cœur s'emballant soudainement. Elle l'avait reconnu dès les premiers mots. Légèrement bouleversée de se voir offrir des lignes de son auteur préféré, il lui fallut une petite seconde pour se recentrer et reprendre sa lecture là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

« Je sais que j'ai beaucoup abusé de ce masque de sourire, surtout dernièrement, et l'autre toi me l'avait déjà fait remarquer. C'est peut-être maladroit, mais… je voulais dire en t'envoyant ces mots que quand je suis avec toi, je ne feins aucun de mes sourires. Alors merci et joyeux anniversaire, Victoria ! (bonne chance avec ce pavé à lire !) »

Victoria sentait son sang résonner dans ses oreilles, battre et pulser dans toutes les parties de son corps. Elle avait chaud. Elle se sentait étrangement heureuse en lisant ces quelques lignes qui signifiaient tant pour elle. Maxine la connaissait vraiment par cœur. Elle savait la toucher d'une manière si intime, si sensible et intelligente… et à cet instant précis elle aurait beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, apercevoir son sourire se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres rosées, entendre sa voix aux intonations douces, mais surtout… se perdre dans son regard qui la transportait et qui aurait pu rendre jalouses les cartes postales de l'Océan Indien.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Victoria tapa une réponse. Son muscle cardiaque battait tellement fort qu'elle se surprenait à le contenir dans sa cage thoracique.

 **Victoria, 19h10 :** C'est triché d'utiliser mon livre préféré… Paul Ekman me rend faible. MAIS CA NE VEUT PAS DIRE QUE TU GAGNES CETTE MANCHE. Surtout en ayant reçu de l'aide d'une autre Victoria.

PS : Mais merci ! Quand je rentrerai dans quelques jours, on pourra toujours fêter ça entre nous. :)

L'héritière Chase hésita un instant avant d'envoyer le message, les mains prises d'une nervosité incontrôlable. Elle le relut avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. C'était idiot. Elle avait l'habitude d'inviter Max à sortir tous les deux jours sans se poser de questions. Et pourtant, cette fois, elle sentait que sa manière de dire les choses était différente. C'était une promesse de se voir, de se retrouver alors qu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait trop à ce que Max lui avait dit à propos de leur relation dans sa première réalité alternative, mais ce message sonnait comme… un rencard ?

Des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre firent sursauter la blonde qui – sans le vouloir – appuya sur la touche d'envoie dans une expression horrifiée.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Message envoyé. Et reçu.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Max Caulfield ? demanda Victoria avant de porter élégamment sa fourchette à ses lèvres.

Nathan arqua un sourcil, lui retournant un regard surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en pense aujourd'hui ou quand on était à Blackwell ?

\- En général.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir en terminant sa bouchée de saumon grillé.

\- J'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur elle, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confession, les yeux perdus dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant qu'elle t'ait sauvé la vie avec Jefferson, mais pour ce qui est de son caractère, je sais pas. J'avais quasiment aucune classe en commun avec elle, c'était toi qui étais la plus souvent avec elle. Je me rappelle juste d'une nana effacée, timide qui traînait avec… comment elle s'appelait déjà ?... Kate… Kate quelque chose ?...

\- Kate March, compléta Victoria sur un ton neutre, sa mémoire lui faisant rarement défaut.

\- Ouais c'est ça, Kate March ! Reprit-il en claquant des doigts. Et elle utilisait un polaroid. Je m'en souviens parce qu'elle était bien la seule à utiliser ce genre d'appareil à l'heure du numérique.

Il termina sa tirade en reportant deux haricots verts à ses lèvres.

\- J'avais beau être dans la même classe, je ne la connaissais pas, songea Victoria à haute voix avant d'ajouter dans un murmure inaudible, au moins pas dans cette vie.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Simple curiosité, mentit-elle dans un sourire charmeur en levant son verre devant elle pour porter un toast à leur vie d'héritiers dont ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. A nous !

\- A ton anniversaire ! la corrigea-t-il.

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il n'était pas dupe et avait bien remarqué son changement de sujet, mais il la suivit dans un sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait mis au parfum le moment voulu.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello hello ! Bonne vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances !**

 **En cette belle nuit (très chaude) d'août, me voilà en pleine insomnie. Que faire pour s'occuper ? Pourquoi ne pas poster le nouveau chapitre de SLL ?! xD**  
 **Donc le voilà, à quasiment une heure du mat', enjoy, haha !**  
 **La dernière fois, on avait laissé une Victoria en plein voyage en Europe à ses questionnements sur ses sentiments. On va avancer un peu plus ici~**  
 **Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (ceux qui sont connectés en ce moment même, ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER !)**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Memories in Time**

" _Photography is truth."_  
\- Jean-Luc Godard

* * *

 _17 août, six jours plus tard_

L'estomac serré et le cœur semblant sur le point de défaillir, Victoria appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée de l'interphone de Max. Le temps qu'elle réponde, la blonde eut le temps de se sentir transpirer plus qu'à l'ordinaire, de se dire que sa gorge était bien trop sèche et d'avoir des accès de chaleur dans tout le corps.

Et sa tenue était-elle bien ? Sa coiffure ?

Elle se sentait hyper consciente de son apparence. Elle voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour. _Stupide, Victoria. Stupide_.

Trois semaines à l'étranger, loin d'elle l'avait faite réfléchir. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à rêver d'elle pratiquement toutes les nuits, que ses moments de détente n'avaient tournés qu'autour de réflexions autour de leurs discussions et de ce que Max avait vécu au point d'y laisser son âme et sa joie. Une joie qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit dans la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Avec la riche héritière, Max n'avait pas besoin de se cacher ou de mentir. Elle pouvait abaisser ses murailles mentales et souffler.

 _\- Oui_ ? fit soudainement une voix déformée par la machine sous ses yeux.

Elle revint à l'instant présent.

\- C'est moi, répondit simplement Victoria.

 _\- Mot de passe ?_ poursuivit la voix, ignorant sa réponse.

La question la surprit autant qu'elle la fatigua. Dans un soupir grandement exagéré, la blonde roula des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais si je dois encenser les hipsters pour entrer dans ton havre vintage, sache que tu peux rêver.

Un rire lui parvint à travers l'interphone.

 _\- Et tu te priverais de ma surprise pour ton anniversaire ?_

 _Damn_. Cette fille savait comment piquer sa curiosité tout en la laissant frustrée pour les dix générations à suivre. Le pouvoir de maîtriser le temps devrait être interdit.

 _\- Alors ?_ la taquina la voix mécanique.

Et Victoria était certaine qu'elle se délectait de son froncement de sourcil réprobateur qu'elle devait voir grâce à la caméra face à elle.

\- Max ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Je suis dans la rue avec des gens qui passent derrière moi… c'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes !

 _\- Mauvaise réponse_.

Victoria inspira profondément.

\- Putain. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je prends sur moi et je me retiens de te dire « _Go fuck your selfie_ », grommela-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Le bruit d'ouverture de la porte retentit. Victoria marqua une pause, n'y croyant pas.

 _\- Bienvenue au club des losers, Votre Majesté,_ la salua la voix avant de se couper en lui indiquant la seconde porte au quatrième étage.

 _Elle plaisantait ?_

\- Je te ferai payer ça au centuple.

Riant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Victoria poussa la porte pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez Max. Jusqu'à présent son appartement leur avait servi de rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Par conséquent, Victoria ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand elle remonta le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa porte. Son cœur tambourinait d'excitation, soutenu par son esprit assailli de questions qui tournait à lui donner le tournis. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était fait une injection d'héroïne doublée d'adrénaline.

 _Calmos, ma grande. Tu te prends trop la tête._

Pourtant, malgré l'agitation apocalyptique de ses pensées - elle exagérait à peine sur la terminologie -, Victoria sut parfaitement conserver un masque calme et posé vu de l'extérieur. Le contrôle de ses émotions était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris très jeune. Grandir au sein d'une famille qui faisait passer les apparences avant le bonheur avait su la faire passer maître dans l'art du mensonge par politesse depuis des années. Elle afficha même un sourire confiant quand la porte que Max lui avait indiquée s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse taper. Le poing en l'air, stoppée dans son action, elle dévisagea la châtaine qui leva les mains en signe de reddition. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus - dont elle avait presque oublié l'éclat en trois semaines - faisaient le trajet de son poing à son visage.

\- Ne me tape pas ! Toute ma fortune est dans une boîte à chaussettes sous mon lit. Elle est à toi, fit-elle en gardant un sérieux impressionnant.

Victoria roula de nouveau des yeux avec une mine blasée par ses bêtises. Elle était là depuis deux minutes et elle avait déjà roulé plus des yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée que tout au long de sa journée de travail.

\- Mais pourquoi je persiste à te parler ?... regretta-t-elle.

\- Je te retourne la question, rit doucement Max en s'écartant juste assez pour l'inviter à entrer. Attention à partir de ce point, il n'y a plus de retour possible… tu pénètres dans la Retro Zone. C'est à tes risques et périls, Victoria.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas l'Emo Zone.

\- Serait-ce une pointe de racisme que je perçois envers les fans de _Twilight_ ?

\- En tant que personnalité publique, mon avocat m'interdit de me lancer sur des sujets glissants. En tout cas, cet endroit porte bien son nom, commenta la blonde en se défaisant de son manteau pour le confier à son hôte.

Celle-ci le suspendit à une attache au mur alors que son invité en profitait pour faire le tour du salon. Il s'ouvrait directement depuis l'entrée de l'appartement, pour former un rectangle moyennement grand. Dans un petit sourire, Max observa quelques secondes la blonde s'adapter à son nouvel environnement avant de lui proposer une visite guidée du reste du logement. Elle connaissait la nature curieuse de Victoria et savait devancer ses questions, facilitant leurs conversations. Ce fut donc sans surprise que cette dernière accepta, et, à voir la tête qu'elle afficha furtivement, elle n'avait attendu qu'une chose : que Max le lui propose. Son éducation lui avait proscrit de demander et elle avait attendu l'invitation avec une patience de bonne famille. Ce qui fut plus étrange en revanche, fut le silence que Victoria observa pendant leur visite des différentes pièces. A chaque fois que la châtaine faisait un commentaire, elle se contentait d'acquiescer ses propos dans un « hm hm » songeur. Et clairement… ce n'était pas normal ! Max connaissait assez Victoria pour savoir qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Sa ride du lion, _bien_ apparente au-dessus de ses sourcils froncés de concentration, en était la preuve physique.

\- Ca va ? demanda Max.

\- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as pas fait la moindre critique négative à propos de mes goûts. Je me serais attendue à ce que tu descendes la déco' en flèche façon _Miranda Priestly_.

\- Hahaha. Tu as une image tellement hautaine et méprisante de moi. Je te rappelle que j'ai changé, se défendit la blonde.

\- On ne change pas les goûts de Victoria Chase.

\- Mais on peut changer le tact qui accompagne leur révélation.

\- Vrai.

Max laissa couler en levant les yeux au ciel et la redirigea vers le salon. La vérité était que Victoria n'avait pas su quoi dire. Prise d'un étrange sentiment de tristesse tout au long de leur visite, elle avait senti une boule se former dans sa gorge et n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en débarrasser. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vu ne correspondait au caractère de Max… Loin des tapis « KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON », des centaines de photographies et des posters qu'elle avait un jour aperçus dans la chambre qui lui avait face à Blackwell, cet appartement paraissait dépourvu de chaleur. Dépourvu d'âme. Subitement elle mit le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait. Il lui rappelait la Max qu'elle avait retrouvé des mois plus tôt. Froid. En manque de quelque chose d'essentiel.

 _En manque de chaleur humaine…_

Victoria se demanda comment on pouvait vivre dans un endroit pareil sans déprimer, sans se sentir seule et aussi peu à sa place. Regardant encore une fois autour d'elle, elle réprima un frisson de malaise. Elle ressentait comme un vent glacé le gouffre sans fond dans lequel Max se laissait sombrer chaque jour.

Pendant une seconde, elle voulut enserrer la jeune auteure de ses bras pour la protéger, lui murmurait qu'elle là. Mais elle ne fit pas un geste. Elle resta immobile, la peine lui crevant le cœur. Elle voulait la réchauffer. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Tu as soif ? demanda Max avec un petit sourire gêné.

Victoria comprit à sa mine désolée qu'elle avait dû lui renvoyer un visage fermé ou trop sérieux. Elle relâcha ses muscles, se fendant à son tour d'un sourire pour rassurer son hôte.

\- Un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Max la ramena jusqu'à la cuisine. Une petite pièce simple de cinq ou six mètres carrés, carrelée de blanc avec des meubles neufs en imitation de bois noir. Victoria s'accouda contre l'encadrement de la porte alors que Max se dirigeait immédiatement vers son frigo duquel elle tira une carafe en verre.

\- Si tu veux j'ai une limonade fraîchement pressée de cet aprem. Sinon, j'ai acheté une bouteille de vin rouge pour toi. Il sera, je pense, bien loin de tes standards français mais la vendeuse m'a assuré qu'il était bon.

Victoria esquissa un nouveau sourire.

\- La limonade c'est très bien.

\- Okay, lui sourit la jeune femme en retour.

* * *

 _Quatre heures plus tard_

\- Tu sais qu'il y a toujours ton gâteau d'anniversaire dans le frigo, rappela Max devant l'expression presque horrifiée de son invitée.

\- Oh Max… j'ai tellement mangé de makis que là tout de suite, je ne peux plus rien avaler.

Cela tira un léger rire à la célèbre écrivaine.

\- Tu es sûre ? C'est une tarte au citron allégée et c'est moi qui l'ai faite, la nargua-t-elle.

\- Mais !... C'est mon gâteau préféré ! Comment tu s… ? Oh.

Elle s'arrêta dans une mine de réalisation.

\- Réalité alternative, c'est ça ?

Max acquiesça en haussant les épaules dans un air qui la rendait coupable.

\- Alors ?

\- Va pour une petit part. Mais j'espère qu'il est vraiment allégé !

\- C'est pas une part qui te fera grossir. Tu as de la marge.

\- Je n'ai pas ton potentiel de tolérance au sucre. Ce physique de rêve demande du travail, plaisanta-t-elle.

Dans un petit rire, Max se leva pour aller chercher ledit gâteau qu'elle avait passé deux heures à faire. Elle s'était vraiment appliquée. Victoria la regarda quitter la pièce, le cœur apaisé par cette ambiance décontractée qu'elle savourait chaque fois avec bonheur. La soirée avait commencée de manière un peu tendue, mais dès qu'elles s'étaient installées et que Max s'était mise à rire, tout nuage noir avait été chassé. Et, seule dans le salon, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les coussins. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait à sa place.

Elle lâcha un long soupir serein.

Malgré tous ses succès et sa réussite sociale fulgurante, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Aussi véritablement heureuse.

Victoria sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se repassa en mémoire les dernières heures. Après s'être servi à boire et avoir trinqué à son anniversaire, elles avaient repris leurs bonnes habitudes de longues discussions passionnantes et passionnées. Elles avaient parlé du projet photo de la blonde, puis s'étaient mutuellement racontées en détails leurs trois semaines de séparation, et Victoria lui avait même montré ses meilleurs clichés sauvegardés sur son iPad. Un moment de partage qui lui avait fait réaliser une chose en voyant le regard brillant qui n'avait cessé d'alterner entre envie dévorante et mélancolie… Max aimait toujours autant la photographie. Elle s'en défendait, faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait renier cette part de sa personnalité; cette facette artistique qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Cela avait donné une idée à la riche photographe qui se promit de la mettre en œuvre le plus rapidement possible. Car, si sa bouche disait « non » son cœur muselé et meurtri criait « oui ». Et Victoria savait qu'elle était faite pour ça, comme un oiseau était fait pour voler et un poisson pour nager. Max - dans les ténèbres de son déni - en avait besoin pour vivre. Vivre et pas survivre comme elle le faisait actuellement, même si ces dernières semaines, elle avait fait de gros progrès. Ses sourires s'étaient faits plus nombreux, ses rires moins retenus, ses regards plus doux. Et… si elle était tout à fait honnête… Ses regards en particuliers faisaient s'enflammer le cœur de la riche héritière à chaque fois qu'ils lui étaient adressés.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire ! chanta une voix qui la tira de ses pensées.

Entrant dans le salon le visage éclairé par quelques bougies, Max avança dans sa direction avec précaution. Elle semblait redouter sa maladresse légendaire et craignait de se prendre un coin de meuble dans les jambes. Une chute aurait effectivement tout ruiné.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Victoriaaaaa ! Joyeuuux anniversaire.

Elle posa le gâteau sur la table basse devant elle. Il était orné d'exactement vingt-six bougies. Il était parfait. Victoria sentit l'émotion étreindre sa gorge. Max donnait l'impression d'y avoir passé beaucoup de temps. Et rien qu'à l'imaginer se donner autant de mal pour elle, la célèbre galeriste sentit son corps se contracter de plaisir alors que son ventre était envahi de chatouilles agréables.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ne dis rien et fais un vœu, intima Max.

Sans même avoir réussi à la remercier, Victoria fit ce qui lui était demandé. Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait souhaiter de plus dans sa vie. Elle avait l'argent. La renommée. La popularité. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle possédait, la réponse lui apparut immédiatement. Limpide. Claire. Impérieuse.

 _Je veux voir Maxine sourire de nouveau._

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir la concernée l'observer en retour avec curiosité. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle lui fit un petit signe du menton pour l'encourager. Victoria répéta alors son souhait comme un mantra, laissant les mots s'imprimer dans son esprit, voire apparaître devant ses yeux, puis elle souffla ses bougies. D'une expiration ces dernières s'éteignirent dans de petites volutes de fumée. Immédiatement une volée d'applaudissements suivit sa réussite avant que la châtaine ne se penche pour sortir un petit paquet de derrière le canapé. Victoria écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ta surprise. C'était obligé que je te fasse un petit cadeau, fit Max dans un léger sourire. C'est un peu la règle des anniversaires.

\- Il ne fallait pas… ce dîner était déjà un cadeau en soi.

\- Hm hm, pas de ça avec moi.

Elle déposa le petit sachet qui portait le sigle d'une bijouterie entre les mains de la blonde qui le garda sans savoir quoi en faire. Son esprit s'était arrêté de fonctionner. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à recevoir un cadeau.

\- Ouvre-le ! s'amusa la petite hipster devant les grands yeux verts qui allaient de la poche à sa figure.

Victoria s'exécuta lentement. Son regard se fixa sur ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, la photographe défie le petit nœud en tissu qui gardait le sachet fermé pour dévoiler une petite boîte violette. Elle la retira à son tour de sa prison de papier comme si elle désarmait une bombe hautement instable, s'attirant un petit rire gêné de son hôte qui attendait qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Et, lorsque Victoria ouvrit enfin l'écrin de velours, un petit « oooh » lui échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse même songer à le retenir.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en sortant le bracelet en argent en double cercles imbriqués.

Elle le dévora littéralement du regard, soufflée par la beauté de cette pièce d'orfèvrerie. Max l'avait choisi pour elle… Il était sublime.

\- J'en déduis qu'il te plaît ?

\- Il est vraiment superbe… Merci ! Fit la blonde en relevant promptement la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Son esprit brillant, maître en la matière des longs discours et des remerciements, se retrouvait sans les mots. Il était vide. Complètement vide. Victoria ne pouvait que bêtement répéter un « merci » empreint d'une sincérité bouleversante. Elle était bouleversée !

Max sembla d'ailleurs le comprendre car elle se fendit un retour d'un petit sourire discret sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle en focalisant son attention sur le gâteau qu'elle s'apprêtait à découper. Quand je l'ai vu, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi.

\- Il est parfait, reconnut la riche héritière en le glissant à son poignet pour l'admirer. Vraiment parfait…

* * *

Quand Victoria aperçu le cadran de sa montre en ramenant sa main devant elle, il était presque une heure du matin. Elle arqua un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas vu les deux dernières heures défiler.

\- Oh my. Il est bien plus tard que ce que je croyais !

Max avisa à son tour l'heure en appuyant sur l'écran de son smartphone.

\- J'étais persuadée qu'il était à peine minuit, continua la blonde en reposant son verre dorénavant vide sur la table.

\- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, répondit Max dans un demi-sourire. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps.

\- Hahaha ! Encore heureux, sinon ça voudrait dire que tu es pressée de te débarrasser de moi et je le prendrais mal.

Jugeant que le moment de tirer sa révérence était arrivé, Victoria se redressa tranquillement. Elle prit soin d'arranger sa tenue composée d'un chemisier col Claudine blanc cassé sur un slim marron. Son coup de poignet pour arranger ses manches longues fit tinter son nouveau bracelet, lui tirant un sourire imperceptible.

\- En tout cas, merci pour l'invitation, le gâteau était excellent. Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris à cuisiner aussi bien mais considère-moi impressionnée.

Elle marqua une petite pause alors que Max se redressait à son tour.

\- Et… encore merci pour le cadeau.

Cela lui valut un sourire qui fit brutalement accélérer son cœur.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elles s'observèrent quelques instants, Victoria incertaine de la démarche à suivre. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de partir. Elle voulait passer la nuit-là, avec elle, mais Max ne l'avait pas invitée à rester. Elle ne pouvait pas s'inviter. Victoria choisit donc de lui offrir un petit sourire accompagné d'une embrassade, le sang pulsant rageusement dans ses veines, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas que la voix de la petite hipster l'interpella.

\- Il n'est pas conseillé de conduire aussi tard. Surtout après avoir bu.

\- Je n'ai pris que deux verres.

\- Un c'est déjà trop.

Un court silence brisé presque immédiatement.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?

 _Bingo._

Victoria feignit la réflexion, des bulles d'exaltation explosant dans son estomac et lui procurant une chaleur agréable. Etrangement, l'alcool n'y était pour rien.

\- En plus, il y aura du gâteau pour le petit déjeuner, insista Max avec une ombre de malice dans le regard.

Dieu qu'elle aimait cette expression qui la renvoyait des années en arrière.

\- Ce qui n'est pas du tout bon pour ma ligne.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours ton anniversaire. Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Dis comme ça, capitula la blonde dans un sourire amusé.

Victoria avouait tout. Elle s'était ouvertement laissée supplier - elle n'éprouvait aucune honte à le reconnaître - . Et elle avait pris plaisir à voir Max essayer de la retenir sur des excuses qui… étaient fondées en plus. Elle penserait à boire à chaque fois qu'elle viendrait chez elle maintenant. Mais il était bon de voir que Max tenait un peu à elle. Depuis le début, Victoria n'avait cessé de faire le premier pas, d'aller vers elle, d'aller la chercher et la sortir de sa torpeur. Un petit signe dans sa direction était plaisant pour une fois. Elles étaient deux dans cette histoire, et il ne tenait qu'à la plus petite des deux de s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle pour la laisser entrer dans son univers. L'héritière Chase lui avait déjà ouvert grand les portes du sien.

\- Je vais te passer un t-shirt et un short pour que tu puisses te changer.

\- Vu ta taille, ça me fera un mini-short.

Max roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

.

Lorsque Victoria sortit de la salle de bain pour apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, Max était déjà allongée dans le lit, emmitouflée dans sa couette. La lampe sur la table de chevet baignait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait sur son portable, la petite hipster ne l'avait pas remarquée. Victoria profita religieusement de cette opportunité inattendue pour contempler sa figure douce qui restait constamment dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Avant que Max ne revienne dans sa vie - et ne lui fasse exploser au visage que sa meilleure photo était celle d'un homme qui lui ressemblait - la célèbre photographe n'avait jamais réellement accordé d'intérêt aux taches de son. Elle ne les détestait pas pour autant, mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur seule présence pouvait rendre une figure unique.

Le faciès de Max était si particulier.

Victoria n'aurait su dire si cela venait de son regard profond, intelligent et pourtant si mélancolique, ou alors c'était ses petites joues rondes qui surplombaient une mâchoire fine, ou même ses cheveux ondulés qui bataillaient comme bon leur semblait. La petite châtaine avait un charme indéniable qui n'était que renforcé par son air calme et posé et son physique de gringalette qui donnait envie de la protéger. Pourtant Max était loin de manquer de force, de caractère ou de répondant. Elle le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'avérait juste qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on remarquait au premier abord comme cela pouvait être le cas de Dana Ward ou Rachel Amber. Max ne m'était pas outrageusement ses attributs en valeur et préférait souvent se cacher dans des vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas. La preuve… elle portait actuellement un mix entre Price et Amber qui ne correspondait pas à son caractère. Ou étaient ses vestes hipsters difforment qu'elle adorait fut un temps ? Et puis, son air souvent triste et androgyne n'attirait pas le regard. Elle pouvait même paraître quelconque au premier coup d'œil. Max était petite, un peu trop maigre, en décalage avec les normes sociétales que l'on imposait normalement aux femmes pour entrer dans la catégorie du « beau ».

Pourtant… Victoria ne voyait qu'elle. Elle se laissait attendrir par ses traits fins et bien dessinés, sa personnalité atypique et son intelligence hors norme qui lui donnait envie de lui parler en permanence.

\- Tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-elle pour annoncer sa présence.

Max afficha une petite moue dubitative en remettant son smartphone en veille et le poser sur la table d'appoint à sa gauche.

\- Pas vraiment. Un mail de mon éditeur qui me montre les stats de mes ventes de ce mois-ci et demande encore de revoir ma décision de ne pas écrire une suite à _Life is Strange_.

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire compatissant en se glissant sous la couette à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'essayer de surfer sur la vague de ton succès.

\- Oui, je sais… mais c'est difficile de dire « non » à chaque fois sans leur donner la véritable raison derrière mon refus…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant parfaitement que Victoria comprendrait. Cette dernière sentit d'ailleurs qu'il fallait qu'elle dévie légèrement le sujet.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer de maison d'édition je suppose ?

\- Non, ils détiennent le droit sur mes ventes.

\- Et bien… s'ils te forcent tellement la main pour écrire, tu peux toujours leur proposer un préquel, plaisanta-t-elle.

Cela lui valut un haussement de sourcil perplexe.

\- Un préquel ?

\- La vie de Jodie quand elle était plus jeune, reprit Victoria, un sourire en coin toujours accroché aux lèvres. J'ai d'ailleurs un super titre.

Elle écarta les mains devant elle comme présentant une pancarte imaginaire.

\- _Life is Strange : Before the Storm_.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Un rire lui répondit.

\- Un peu. Mais avoue que ce serait pas mal (elle marqua une pause en s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit) Jodie serait une pirate pleine d'ambition ne désirant que conquérir le monde et Diana en parallèle, une petite bourg' rêvant d'aventures. Elles se rencontreraient par hasard et deviendraient amies malgré la réticence de la famille Westwood qui ne voudrait pas que leur progéniture aille jouer les pirates avec des gens peu fréquentables.

Elle lui accorda un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Qui est peu fréquentable ? S'outra faussement Max dans un petit rire.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne qui jouait et traînait dans une décharge de camés que je sache, répliqua l'héritière Chase avec son air arrogant.

\- Il y avait un bateau. Je pense que ça suffit à tout expliquer.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, on aurait pu prendre un des yachts de Na…

Victoria s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'elle avait failli faire un énorme faux-pas. Nathan était à l'origine de la perte de Chloé… Max ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner entièrement, et elle comprenait. Si la situation avait été inversée, la blonde aurait tenu une rancœur profonde à l'encontre de Chloé. Elle évitait donc toujours scrupuleusement de parler de son meilleur ami ou de dire lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui. Mais cette fois sa langue avait fourchée à cause de la récurrence de leur blague sur le fait de s'enfuir avec un des bateaux de Sean, son père.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on aurait pu piloter un yacht à 10 ans, reprit Max. A moins de réussir à détourner l'équipage des Prescott.

Victoria tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, surprise d'entendre autant de douceur dans sa voix. Elle semblait lui dire que c'était bon, qu'elle n'avait pas à surveiller autant son langage devant elle.

\- C'est pas faux… et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils auraient accepté se retourner contre leur employeur.

Un petit rire lui répondit et la blonde se détendit.

\- Donc, on ne critique pas la décharge.

\- Okay okay, ça passera pour cette fois, se rendit Victoria en se penchant pour éteindre la lumière.

Pourtant, si ce devait être le signe qu'elles devaient finalement se coucher, elles continuèrent de parler encore un long moment. Les sujets s'enchaînaient. Leurs petits rires partagés suivaient. Et, quand finalement l'heure du bonne nuit arriva, Victoria poussa le vice à coller son dos contre Max. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un contact léger, une simple recherche de chaleur, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la châtaine rester contre elle et ne pas se défiler, une joie profonde fit accélérer les battements de son coeur. Victoria ne pourrait jamais dormir… c'était mort.

* * *

Victoria se leva à 6h du matin en s'extirpant des draps - très délicatement - avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure. Ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

Après s'être assurée que Max dormait toujours à poings fermés, la blonde rejoignit le salon où elle se posa sur un fauteuil pour réfléchir calmement. Elle avait passé sa nuit à penser à Max… à ressentir la présence de Max contre son corps… à sur-analyser le moindre contact entre elles en se demandant s'il était inconscient dans son sommeil ou parfaitement calculé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Max avait-elle passé son bras autour de sa taille parce qu'elle en avait envie à un certain moment ?... Ou était-ce simplement un réflexe et une recherche de confort ?... Victoria avait failli faire une attaque cardiaque quand c'était arrivé. Complètement tétanisée, elle s'était raidie comme bâton sans savoir si elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était ou tenter un rapprochement à son tour.

 _Raaaaaaaah !_

C'était tellement confus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Max la déstabilisait complètement. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé à ce point-là.

Victoria porta une main à son front pour cacher ses yeux fatigués et se masser les tempes. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Enfin si. Elle savait quoi faire.

La vérité était qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher un peu plus de Max, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui forcer la main après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Max était encore fragile psychologiquement parlant. Brisée. Instable. Elle réapprenait lentement à apprécier la vie à nouveau, Victoria ne pouvait pas l'embarrasser avec des sentiments amoureux qu'elle-même ne contrôlait pas - ou difficilement -. Elle n'était pas dupe face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle connaissait les symptômes : le stress, la joie, l'exaltation, la crainte mais aussi la déception quand tout ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait. Elle voulait que Max la regarde. Elle voulait que Max lui sourit et soit aussi heureuse de la voir qu'elle l'était.

Victoria poussa un long soupir.

Max allait la rendre dingue… Et elle se prenait trop la tête sur des détails qui n'auraient pas dû revêtir autant d'importance. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez comme voulant chasser les idées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Pour commencer, elle aurait dû être en train de dormir là tout de suite, pas assise dans le salon en apercevant le soleil se lever. Elles s'étaient couchées à deux heures du matin, et elle avait passé plus la moitié de son temps à calculer le nombre de respirations de l'auteure, la distance qui les séparait, leurs mains qui se frôlaient lui faisant prendre conscience de la température élevée de son corps.

Retourner se coucher était impossible. Si elle était restée une minute de plus allongée à côté d'elle, Victoria ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Alors il valait mieux pour elles deux qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans une pièce séparée à tenter de refaire le monde aux aurores. Enfin… refaire le monde… elle refaisait surtout sa relation avec Max. Relation amicale !... Ambigüe ?... Ambigüe mais amicale paraissait pas mal.

Retenant un cri de frustration, l'héritière Chase se leva d'un bond pour faire les cent pas dans le - petit - salon de l'écrivaine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une occupation. N'importe quoi qui puisse la détourner de sa torture mentale. La télévision ? Non… trop bruyant et pas assez intéressant. Un livre peut-être ?

Victoria se retourna pour aviser la bibliothèque qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt dans la soirée. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un bon bouquin ?... Max lui avait emprunté « _Je sais que vous mentez »_ la première fois qu'elle avait dormi chez elle.

 _Max. Max. Max. Encore Max…_

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à elle ! C'était à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de revenir dans ses pensées aux moments les plus inopinés.

Victoria rejoignit rapidement les étagères qui supportaient un nombre assez conséquents d'ouvrages. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à ce que Max en ait autant en étant revenue à Arcadia Bay depuis si peu de temps. Elle avait dû en stocker chez ses parents certainement, et les récupérer une fois son appartement trouvé. C'était la réponse la plus plausible. La blonde parcourut les étagères en laissant son index glisser sur les tranches. Il y avait un peu de tout : des romans d'aventures, des policiers, quelques traités de psychologie et des livres d'art. Il y avait même des mangas, mais aucun signe de livre traitant de la photographie. Cela lui fit ressentir son habituel pincement au cœur quand Victoria réalisait encore une fois que Max s'était éloignée de la route qui menait à son rêve. Elle avait abandonné un chemin qui était tout tracé devant elle pour sombrer dans la dépression post-mortem de Chloé.

 _Cette fille représentait vraiment beaucoup pour elle_ , chuchota la voix sombre de la Victoria en insécurité. _Bien plus que tu n'as un jour compté à ses yeux…_

Victoria secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives. Chloé était morte… elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur de prendr… _d'avoir pris_ autant de place dans la vie de Max. Elles avaient été meilleures amies pendant des années. Dans plusieurs vies. C'était normal, non ?... Si c'était Nathan qui y était resté ce jour-là, la blonde ne s'en serait probablement jamais remise - même en ne l'ayant connu que dans une seule réalité -.

 _Arrête d'être jalouse d'une fille décédée, ma fille…_

Dans sa recherche de lecture, une couverture sans la moindre indication, coincée tout en bas de l'étagère attira l'attention de Victoria. Elle s'accroupit pour tirer le livre hors de la bibliothèque. C'était un carnet noir tout simple qui aurait pu passer pour un agenda.

Précautionneusement la blonde l'ouvrit, révélant la première page ou était écrit au stylo bille « _Memories in Time_ » dans une écriture légèrement penchée qu'elle reconnue comme la plume de Max. Elle caressa la page, détourant les courbes gracieuses des yeux avant de s'intéresser aux petites étiquettes qui marquaient des pages.

 _Un journal intime ?_ réfléchit-elle en tournant les pages et en révélant des dates qui étaient développées en paragraphes d'une à plusieurs pages.

Mais en attrapant le post-it jaune qui la guida vers la moitié du carnet, elle réalisa que c'était plus qu'un simple journal d'adolescente. Son souffle se coupa brutalement. Au milieu de la page un gros « **VICTORIA CHASE** » était écrit au marqueur noir. Son cœur accéléra sa cadence au point où il en devint presque douloureux. C'était un journal temporel. Il retraçait toutes les réalités alternatives où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Toutes leurs interactions.

Victoria se mit à tourner les pages rapidement, parcourant les dates et les titres :

 _\- Réalité 01, Passé, Je suis au_ Vortex Club _en couple avec Victoria._

 _\- Réalité 06, Futur, Victoria est une photographe célèbre qui voyage beaucoup, nous sommes ensemble et je lui sers souvent de modèle._

 _\- Réalité 12, Futur, Victoria est une photographe de mode. Nous vivons ensemble à Paris, je suis reporter local. J'apprends le français et nous essayons de nous débrouiller pour l'argent._

 _\- Réalité 14, Futur, Victoria et moi sommes reporters associés pour le magazine_ ESSENCE _. Elle s'occupe de la rubrique politique et moi de l'écologie. Elle m'a demandé ce matin même d'aller dîner avec elle… et pas pour parler affaire._

 _\- Réalité 16, Futur, Victoria travaille dans un Starbucks à NYC, détachée de sa famille et sans le sous. Nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois et je fais son éducation aux films de super-héros._

 _\- Réalité 20, Futur, Victoria travaille pour le Washington Post en tant que reporter en culture et mondialisation. Je suis enseignante en technique de la photographie à_ l'Université de Washington _,_ School of Art and History _. Nous sommes mariées depuis deux ans et en voie d'adopter une fille._

 _\- Réalité 22, Futur, Victoria est une Youtubeuse mode qui passe souvent à la télévision pour présenter des petites émissions. Elle se sert de moi pour faire des relooking sur sa chaîne quand ce n'est pas des vidéos de défis de couple. Je joue de la guitare pour son générique de début et de fin._

Et la liste continuait.

Le cerveau prêt à imploser, Victoria ne pouvait plus détourner le regard des pages entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ?!... Max lui avait effectivement parlé de ses futurs probables mais elle avait largement omis un détail !... Elles étaient ensembles dans toutes les réalités !

Victoria sentit ses poumons la brûler sous le manque d'oxygène. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Les mains tremblantes elle continuait de lire. La tête lui tournait.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Fit une voix douce et joyeuse dans son dos.

Victoria se figea, le cœur sur le point de céder. Se retournant avec la fluidité d'un robot rouillé, les yeux écarquillés, elle reporta son regard sur la petite châtaine qui lui souriait. Un sourire qui disparut de son visage lorsqu'elle vit le livre que la blonde tenait entre les mains.

\- C'e..c'est quoi ça ?... articula-t-elle difficilement, la voix blanche.

Le visage de Max se décomposa.

* * *

 **Mon dieu mais... comment Max va-t-elle se sortir de cette situation ? :OOOO  
Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Helloooooo~**

 **Alors comme ça tout le monde me déteste suite à la fin du chapitre précédent ? (petit rire sadique) Vous êtes naïfs car cette fin était obligatoire pour replonger dans le drama auquel vous vous droguez ! HAHA !  
Enfin, dans tous les cas, Max est vraiment dans une mauvaise posture là ! Va falloir qu'elle explique son mensonge et qu'elle l'assume. Le pire est donc à venir~**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Clocks Go Forward**

" _A tear contains an ocean. A photographer is aware of the tiny moments in a person's life that reveal greater truths."  
\- Anonymous_

* * *

Victoria claqua la porte de l'appartement de Max. Ses pas mal assurés et pourtant inarrêtables la guidèrent vers sa voiture, une détresse à peine dissimulée dans son port altier. Le monde venait de tourner au chaos.

Sa tenue de ville sous le bras au côté de son sac à main Valentino, elle avait simplement refermé son manteau sur le pyjama qu'elle portait la veille. Elle qui tenait habituellement compte de la perfection de sa tenue, se moquait de son apparence à cet instant précis. Elle voulait juste mettre de la distance entre Max et elle.

A peine se fut-elle engouffrée dans son véhicule de collection qu'elle composa un numéro qui se mit à sonner dans les haut-parleurs de l'habitacle. Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie.

 _Réponds !_

Elle démarra le moteur le temps qu'une voix endormie, légèrement grave et masculine, ne finisse par décrocher.

 _\- Allo…o ? Mme Chase ?..._

Ethan Smith, son assistant de direction.

 _\- Tout va bien ?..._

Fidèle bras droit, il travaillait avec elle depuis deux ans et connaissait sa manie d'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Elle l'avait averti le jour où elle l'avait engagé que cela risquait d'arriver et il avait accepté, sachant qu'elle lui offrait une opportunité de carrière qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors, prenant sur lui, le jeune homme tenta de paraître éveillé pour garder un semblant de professionnalisme nota-t-elle en cet instant. Echec cuisant. Ses bâillements étaient perceptibles malgré qu'il fît un effort pour éloigner le combiné.

\- Ethan, désolée de te déranger si tôt, s'excusa-t-elle plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Je préfère te prévenir… Tu peux annuler mes rendez-vous de ce matin ? J'ai un imprévu et je ne pourrai venir à la galerie que cet après-midi.

Il acquiesça d'un simple « _bien sûr_ » sans chercher la raison de son absence ou lui signaler que cela lui compliquait la tâche. Victoria n'était jamais dans l'abus. Si elle était absente, ce devait être une affaire privé importante.

\- Et par la même occasion, j'en profite pour te rappeler que l'exposition au _Chase Space_ de Seattle doit nous être transmise d'ici la fin de la semaine. On en est où par rapport à ça ?

Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'arriver à se focaliser sur son travail. Peut-être était-ce son système défensif de déni de son cœur qui hurlait à la mort.

\- Je comptais m'en occuper ce matin, Madame. Il faut que j'appelle M. Stonfold pour arranger le transport. On s'est déjà parlé il y a deux jours, il ne savait pas trop s'il pourrait respecter le timing…

\- Fais le lui respecter.

\- Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Je le ferai dès que j'arrive au _Metropolitan_ … c'est-à-dire dans… (il marqua une pause, signe qu'il regardait sa montre) deux heures.

La conversation tourna court et Victoria le remercia avant de raccrocher. Elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs et elle connaissait un endroit parfait pour cela. Composant le numéro de Nathan en s'adressant à Siri pour ne pas lâcher le volant, elle prit la direction de la Villa Prescott à la sortie de la ville. Sa voiture accéléra sur le périphérique.

.

 _25 minutes plus tôt_

\- C'e..c'est quoi ça ?... articula-t-elle difficilement, la voix blanche.

Le visage de la petite hipster se décomposa comme si elle venait de voir la grande Faucheuse en face. Toute couleur disparut de ses joues. Ses yeux se vidèrent. Une peur viscérale semblait s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau. Pourtant, comme un système militaire rodé par les années, son expression faciale se fit indéchiffrable, protégeant ses pensées.

\- Tu l'as lu ?...

Sa question arracha un souffle choqué à Victoria qui hoqueta, scandalisée. Comment osait-elle ?... Elle la regarda comme si elle se trouvait face à une inconnue. Non… pas une inconnue, une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus… un visage si beau qu'elle redécouvrait derrière un tissu de mensonges.

\- _Tu l'as lu_ ?... répéta-t-elle en serrant les dents d'énervement, sa langue retrouvant de son venin sous cette question décalée. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Est-ce que je l'ai lu ?!

\- Non… je peux tout expliquer.

\- Tu peux tout expliquer… bien sûr.

Un rire amer accompagna ses paroles avant qu'elle n'enchaîne avec sarcasme :

\- Il va effectivement falloir me dire pourquoi tu m'as menti depuis plusieurs mois. Parce que tu as eu _pleeeein_ d'opportunités de me dire la vérité. Des centaines d'opportunités, même… et tu as choisi de me cacher cet _élément_ …

\- Je…

Elle lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu sais, Maxine… Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade… Je croyais qu'on était amies…

Sa voix s'était faite cassante, agressive. Victoria se sentait blessée et trahie et réagissait encore une fois par instinct. Les muscles contractés, un bras en travers du torse, elle essayait de se protéger de cette dispute qu'elle avait elle-même commencée. Max essaya de se rapprocher mais elle fit un pas en arrière en la foudroyant de ses yeux lagons. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la touche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche. Elle voulait garder tous ces mensonges le plus loin possible d'elle. Max, une lueur accablée dans le regard, comprit le message. Elle s'immobilisa, respectant la distance entre elles.

Dire qu'elle lui avait fait confiance…

\- Tu te trompes… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

La petite châtaine prit une grande inspiration qui fit trembler son corps.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir…

Victoria se mordit sévèrement la langue pour ne pas laisser une répartie virulente lui échapper et lui permettre de continuer.

\- Ce carnet… murmura Max, la voix chancelante. Il me sert de mémoire pour ne rien oublier de ce que j'ai fait... de ce que j'ai vu… J'y ai écrit tous les univers dans lesquels je me suis rendue. Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause détournant le regard en retenant des larmes qui semblaient monter. Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous des mots difficiles à articuler. Cette vision fit vaciller la colère de la blonde qui pourtant se maintint à l'immobilité.

\- Surtout toi.

\- J'ai cru voir ça, oui… fit-elle, froidement.

Un manque de pitié qui fit grincer des dents à son opposante.

\- Tu… Tu sais que j'ai décidé de ne pas changer les choses, de revenir à la réalité première où Chloé se… s'était faite descendre par Nathan…

Victoria acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

\- Tu ne connais pas l'entière vérité à propos de tout ça… la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de laisser Chloé mourir. Je ne te l'ai pas dite et je ne l'ai pas écrite.

Max s'assit lourdement, ou plutôt, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soudainement incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Le poids de son secret l'écrasa une dernière fois. Une ultime fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte. Relevant le menton, l'écrivaine jeta un regard à la riche blonde pour l'inviter à s'asseoir également, mais cette dernière préféra rester debout.

Max consentit faiblement.

\- Dans mon livre, j'ai parlé de la tornade qui rasait Arcadia Bay, commença-t-elle à mi-voix. Cette… Cette tornade qui tuait des cen… centaines de personnes… et c'était la vérité !... mais… il n'y avait pas que ça. D-dans ce futur… dans tous les futurs…. si Chloé survivait, tu mourrais…

Victoria réussit à dissimuler sa surprise en avalant discrètement sa salive. Elle ne sut pas comment elle réussit à ne pas montrer qu'elle eut l'impression de déglutir de l'acide sulfurique.

\- Dans la première version de la réalité que j'ai essayé de mettre en place, tu mourrais aux mains de Jefferson dans la Chambre Noire…

\- Mais… je…

\- De l'exacte même manière que ce qui a failli se produire dans cette réalité.

Elle s'arrêta pour fixer la blonde dans les yeux.

\- C'est arrivé parce que je t'avais prévenu que quelque chose se tramait. Je t'avais dit de te méfier de Nathan que je croyais à l'époque fautif, et de chercher un moyen de te protéger. Tu… Tu m'avais écoutée… mais tu avais cherché protection auprès de Jefferson…

Une nouvelle pause. Plus longue. Victoria ne trouvait plus les mots et Max semblait essayer de se souvenir exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Elle en était de toute façon incapable.

\- Dans la deuxième version, je ne t'ai pas prévenue pour te préserver…

Les mots se firent difficiles. La petite châtaine avait du mal à les prononcer.

\- Tu mourrais dans un accident de voiture, balayée par la tornade…

Victoria encaissa le coup toujours sans émettre le moindre mouvement.

\- Peu importe ce que je faisais - et j'ai essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de choses - si Chloé ne mourrait pas, des centaines d'innocents en payaient le prix. C'était comme si le Continuum spatio-temporel refusait que cet acte lui échappe et créait des conséquences toujours plus désastreuses…

Max remonta ses genoux devant elle pour les serrer l'un contre l'autre près de son corps dans un signe de honte profonde et de dégoût envers elle-même dont elle essayait de se protéger.

\- Une fois, j'ai essayé de suivre Chloé… d'abandonner Arcadia Bay… (elle déglutit) mais… mais il a suffi que je trouve ta voiture renversée e-et… et… ton corps au bord de la route…

La petite hipster frissonna d'horreur, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les yeux de nouveau fixés sur ses pieds, Max se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement lent et répété. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Victoria pour imaginer son corps démembré et recouvert de sang.

\- Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as menti… reprit-elle avec le ton le plus détaché dont elle était capable en cet instant.

Elle ne réussit pourtant pas à dissimuler entièrement le tremblement de sa voix sous son souffle saccadé.

\- …

\- J'aurais pu comprendre…

Max garda le silence, se murant derrière des mots qui ne sortaient pas, arrachant un soupir de lassitude à Victoria devant le temps qui se prolongeait. Fatiguée, cette dernière leva les mains dans un geste légèrement agacé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait dix pas en arrière pour en revenir à ce jour où Max avait essayé de la prévenir du danger de Jefferson sans pour autant lui révéler quoique ce soit de concret. Parfois son penchant pour le mystérieux et le mélodramatique était insupportable.

\- Bon écoute, si t'as pas envie d'en parler, on en reste là pour aujourd'…

\- C'est parce que je me sens coupable, lâcha abruptement Max, lui coupant la parole.

Victoria se figea, attendant qu'elle éclaircisse sa pensée. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Je me sens coupable de la mort de Chloé… j'avais fait la promesse de toujours la protéger, de toujours rester à ses côtés, et… j'avais le pouvoir de le faire. Je pouvais contrôler le temps, putain ! Explosa-t-elle, la gorge serrée comme un étau et les larmes brillant au coin des yeux. J'aurais pu la sauver ! J'aurais pu la garder en vie… et… j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire… j'ai choisi la ville d'Arcadia Bay au lieu de ma meilleure amie…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un hoquet de chagrin qu'elle tenta d'apaiser pour reprendre sa déclaration.

\- Aussi fort que je l'aimais… une vie n'en valait pas plusieurs centaines… Je ne pouvais pas la choisir… (elle inspira profondément essayant de contenir sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse…) Tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ai menti ?... Pourquoi je t'ai caché que dans tous tes futurs, heureux ou malheureux, nous étions ensemble ?

Son regard trouva les orbes de jade pour les capturer et ne plus les lâcher.

\- Je t'ai caché cette vérité parce que j'ai vécu et traversé assez de futurs possibles pour savoir que mon bonheur se trouvait avec toi. Et oui, Victoria… c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui me détestais à l'école ! Et bien sache que quoique nous fassions, nous sommes liées par un fil rouge qui nous rassemble, qui nous fait nous sentir heureuses et entières. Toi et moi…. Ensemble…

Max se passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés pour dégager son visage et les ramener sur un côté.

\- Raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Blackwell et Arcadia Bay… je t'ai fui parce que je me sentais coupable… je refusais de m'accorder le bonheur après ce que j'avais fait à Chloé. C'était injuste. Je n'avais pas le droit de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. (elle s'arrêta pour respirer, comme ayant retenu sa respiration tout au long de sa déclaration) Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi et que j'arrête la photographie au risque d'être tentée de revenir dans le passé.

Le fait qu'elle se soit éloignée pendant huit ans pour se punir plana dans l'air, et – dans son déni colérique frustré – Victoria aurait presque voulu reconnaître qu'elle en fut chamboulée.

\- Dans ce cas… Pourquoi être revenue ?

\- Pour mon livre en hommage à Chloé, avoua-t-elle en baissant le nez. J'avais besoin de l'écrire, besoin de raconter son histoire… je pensais revenir ici, faire sa promotion et repartir… mais ce soir-là, tu faisais une expo'. C'était difficile d'y échapper. L'ouverture officielle du _Chase Metropolitan_ était sur toutes les chaines de télé ou de radios locales.

Max entremêla ses doigts, les yeux toujours braqués sur tout ce qui pouvait lui passer à portée excepté son interlocutrice.

\- Après tout ce temps, je me suis sentie tentée… curieuse de voir ce que tu étais devenue… je ne me l'explique pas mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… et je te demande pardon si je me suis montrée si froide à ton égard. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir… enfin si. Si, je sais… la vérité c'est que j'essayais de t'éloigner pour parer à mon faux-pas d'être revenue dans ta vie alors que tu essayais de me tendre la main. (elle eut une respiration nerveuse) J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver…

\- Tu avais peur de ressentir des choses, termina Victoria à sa place.

Max acquiesça. Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ?

\- De la honte. De la culpabilité, chuchota la châtaine, le cœur lourd.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis ici alors que j'aurais dû mourir à Blackwell huit ans plus tôt… parce que j'ai choisi de tuer ma meilleure amie. J'ai choisi de ne rien faire ! J'étais cachée derrière le mur des toilettes quand ça s'est passé ! A moins de deux mètres et je n'ai rien fait ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait de tuer quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle avec la frustration retenue depuis des années.

Les larmes qui la menaçaient roulèrent pour de bon sur ses joues piquées de taches de rousseurs, créant de longs sillons humides.

\- J'…j'ai fait un choix qui a eu des conséquences… des conséquences horribles…

Comme si elle s'était téléportée, Victoria se retrouva à ses côtés pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Elle avait envie de l'enlacer. Bordel de merde. Elle avait envie de la serrer contre elle et de la réconforter. La voir dans cet état lui crevait le cœur… mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Céder à son instinct de protection à son égard aurait été contre-productif. Max n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle était dans l'erreur, pas être cajolée et écartée de la dure réalité du monde. Alors, même si Victoria se détesta pour cela - pire, elle eut l'impression de s'auto-poignarder - elle garda une voix sans émotion, absente de compassion. Il fallait qu'elle secoue Max une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Tu n'as pas tué Chloé, fit-elle, s'attirant le regard bleu magnétique qui souffla son cœur de doutes. C'était son destin de mourir.

\- Mais je…

Victoria la réduisit au silence en levant une main devant elle.

\- Avoir le pouvoir de contrôler le temps ne fait pas de toi Dieu. Tu n'as aucune légitimé à choisir ce que quelqu'un doit faire ou ne pas faire à sa place.

Elle ne lâchait pas les yeux de la petite châtaine, la mettant au défi de la contredire.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de salir la mémoire de quelqu'un que tu as aimé, mais… Chloé était une personne égoïste et autodestructrice qui se servait de toi. Elle ne se gênait jamais pour faire des choses stupides qui la mettaient en danger et qui l'ont _littéralement_ conduite à la mort plus d'une fois. Et pourquoi ?... Parce qu'elle savait que tu la sauverais sans penser une seule seconde à ce que ça te faisait à _toi_ de la voir mourir encore et encore devant tes yeux. Son égocentrisme annihilait tout sentiment d'empathie ou de compassion à ton égard jusqu'à te pousser à croire inconsciemment qu'il était ton devoir de la maintenir en vie.

Victoria s'arrêta autant pour laisser le temps à Max de comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de dire que pour prendre un moment pour réordonner ses pensées.

\- Et… c'est ce que tu as fait malgré toi, déplora-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Tu as développé le syndrome du héros par la souffrance… (une petite pause) Chaque fois que tu la ramenais à la vie, tu espérais que ce soit la dernière, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Ton sentiment de culpabilité provient du fait que, _selon toi_ , tu n'as pas réussi à faire ce pourquoi tu existais… sache une chose cependant, maintenir Chloé en vie n'était pas ta responsabilité mais la sienne _à elle_.

Elle insista avec ce pléonasme qui soulignait à qui revenait la faute.

\- C'est horrible à dire mais je pense que quelque part elle voulait mourir… sinon elle n'aurait pas fait toutes ces choses que tu as dites. C'était peut-être inconscient, peut-être pas… mais la réalité est là. Elle se mettait sciemment en danger et elle t'entrainait à sa suite.

Victoria descendit une de ses mains pour arrêter le mouvement nerveux des doigts de la petite hipster. A la place, elle saisit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer avec force.

\- Cela fait des années que tu t'infliges une punition que tu n'as pas méritée, reprit la blonde d'une voix calme. Tu vis dans le passé. Tu vis dans des réalités alternatives qui te hantent. (elle s'arrêta) Je sais pourquoi tu es revenue ici, à Arcadia Bay…

Elle caressa le dos de la main de Max du pouce, l'effleura à peine.

\- La vérité c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu veux vivre mais tu ne sais plus comment faire. Maintes fois je t'ai tendu la main. J'ai essayé de te comprendre. Je t'ai écouté… mais je ne peux pas continuer à me battre pour toi si de ton côté tu continues à me repousser à chaque fois que je trouve une brèche dans ta carapace.

L'héritière Chase ferma les yeux une courte seconde en relâchant la main de Max. Elle sentit que cette dernière aurait voulu la retenir et ses doigts éraflèrent l'intérieur de sa paume sans trouver de prise.

\- Comme tu disais, tu es ici parce que tu as envie d'avoir une vie normale, tranquille… mais tu m'as menti parce que tu refuses d'être heureuse… Il va falloir choisir ce que tu veux, Maxine, car moi je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi.

Elle se recula d'un pas sous le regard paniqué de son opposante qui suivit son geste.

\- Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… et vu ce que j'ai lu dans ce bouquin, tu savais que j'en aurais à la minute où tu m'as parlée à la soirée d'inauguration du _Metropolitan_ … (elle inspira un grand coup) Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui vit dans le passé et dans le souvenir d'une fille qu'elle a aimé. Ca va te paraître narcissique, mais… Je ne pense pas avoir une trop haute opinion de moi en disant que je mérite mieux.

Son regard attendri et désolé caressa le visage de la châtaine figé dans l'horreur de la compréhension.

\- J'ai besoin d'une fille qui m'aime pour la personne que je suis. La personne de cette réalité, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses envies et ses désirs… Je ne pourrais pas être juste une Victoria parmi toutes celles que tu as connues. Je veux être unique. Je veux que tu m'aimes moi sans me comparer aux autres. (elle poussa un petit soupir assorti d'un sourire sans joie) Alors, je vais m'en aller et je veux que tu me rappelles seulement si tu as envie d'avancer, de tourner la page sur ton passé… mais aussi… je veux que tu m'appelles si je suis la fille à laquelle tu n'arrêtes pas de penser. Je mérite d'être cette fille. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

A ces mots, Victoria s'écarta pour de bon. Elle se redressa et passa à côté de Max sans ajouter un mot pour aller récupérer ses affaires et sortir. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne prit même pas le temps de se changer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là avant que Max ne dise quelque chose qui lui brise de cœur une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter à cet instant.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA ! J'arrive à faire un cliffhanger sur la même scène qu'au chapitre précédent ! En fait, on a pas du tout avancé dans la chronologie. C'est beau~**

 **See ya soon !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que ceux qui ont eu une rentrée scolaire ne dépriment pas trop xD  
Je vous offre ici le nouveau chapitre de SLL qui nous rapproche indéniablement de la fin... et oui, ça ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment, haha ! Mais rassurez vous ce n'est pas le dernier. Donc si ça peut répondre à ta question _HannibalLecter_ , le chapitre précédent n'était pas la conclusion de cette histoire x)  
Il me semble que j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires de la dernière fois, mais si c'est pas le cas, je suis désolée ! Je vous aime quand même x)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je dédicace ce chapitre à mon frangin Jason qui est le Nathan de ma Victoria IRL xD  
**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **The Life of the Richs and Famous**

" _Character, like a photograph, develops in darkness."  
— Yousuf Karsh_

* * *

Les grandes portes en fer forgé noir frappées des initiales de Sean Prescott pivotèrent automatiquement devant la voiture de collection aux mains de Victoria. Reprenant sa route, elle ralentit à peine devant le cabanon en bois clair dans lequel un homme montait la garde. Il lui ouvrit la voie sans lui poser de questions, habitué à la voir aller et venir dans ce même véhicule à longueur de temps. Reconnaissante de sa discrétion quant à l'heure matinale plus que précoce, elle le salua d'un petit hochement de tête qui lui rendit accompagné d'un sourire. Elle poursuivit sa route.

Comme une mélodie qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ses pneus crissèrent sur les pavés de pierres blanches qui remontaient le long de l'allée principale. La villa Prescott était une bâtisse de plein pied inspirée des haciendas de luxe espagnoles avec une fontaine servant de rond-point devant les portes gigantesques.

Victoria suivit le chemin pour s'arrêter devant le large porche en pierre au moment où un employé en costume se présentait à côté de sa portière pour la lui ouvrir. John, le garde du portail avait dû faire passer le message qu'elle arrivait, autrement une telle vitesse de réaction aurait été impossible. Le second employé, un jeune homme brun au teint hâlé inclina légèrement la tête sur un « Mademoiselle Chase » des plus respectueux. Elle se sentit presque coupable de ne pas se souvenir de son nom mais dissimula son trouble en lui remettant simplement les clés de son véhicule. Elle lui demanda alors de ne pas la garer trop loin et resserra habilement son manteau autour de son corps longiligne alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle pour s'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter. Obnubilé par sa tâche, l'homme ne remarqua pas sa tenue _extrêmement_ légère sous son trench signé _Chanel_ qui camouflait ce qui était inapproprié.

Victoria se dirigea ensuite vers l'avancée couverte où Nathan l'attendait d'un air ensommeillé. A cet instant précis, il était loin de l'image de l'homme d'affaire qu'il s'évertuait à renvoyer quotidiennement pour se tenir à son rôle de descendant Prescott. Les cheveux en bataille, torse-nu sur un caleçon _Calvin Klein_ , la blonde pouvait effectivement dire qu'il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait grogné quinze minutes plus tôt - dans une manière animale et peu intelligible - qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait réveillé.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un _Emporio Armani_ pour m'accueillir, fit la blonde en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Au moins je porte quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le cas deux minutes plus tôt.

La blonde arqua un sourcil interrogateur et il lui servit un sourire arrogant en retour.

\- Tu ne pensais pas être la seule à avoir des nuits agitées, j'espère, répliqua-t-il en s'écartant pour l'inviter à entrer.

Victoria pénétra dans le hall sans un regard pour la décoration qui en mettait généralement plein la vue aux invités de la famille. Elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher.

\- Je n'ai pas eu ce genre de nuit.

\- Je m'en doute vu ton air grognon.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il se protégea derrière un nouveau sourire, cette fois plus mesquin (et fier de sa répartie). Elle s'apprêtait à le taper pour lui faire payer son affront mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle employée de maison fit redescendre immédiatement la tension. Elle se présenta poliment en saluant la blonde puis tendit ses mains pour la débarrasser de son manteau. Contre toute attente, la riche héritière se recula d'un pas en refermant son col sous les regards surpris des deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Euh… merci. Je… Je vais le faire moi-même, bafouilla-t-elle en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Nathan haussa un sourcil. _What ?..._ Victoria Chase ne bafouillait pas. Jamais. Il échangea donc un regard avec elle, comprenant que quelque chose qui lui échappait était à l'œuvre. Enfin… qui lui échappait pour le moment. Il savait que Victoria ne tarderait pas à passer à table. Il renvoya donc son employée avant de reporter son attention sur la célèbre photographe.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Dans un petit roulement d'yeux agacé, Victoria ouvrit son manteau révélant un t-shirt hipster et un mini-short noir. Il fallut deux secondes au jeune homme châtain pour que la réalisation de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux atteigne son cerveau. Quand ce fut le cas, il éclata de rire.

\- Et tu te plaignais de mon calbut ? réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets. Je veux tout savoir !

\- Ce n'est pas ce dont ça à l'air, se renfrogna la blonde dans un nouveau rougissement qu'elle ne put contrôler.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est alors ! Parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que je crois que ça ressemble…

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée en apercevant la silhouette féminine qui descendait l'escalier de marbre principal. Victoria elle-même se figea.

\- Nathaaaan, se plaignit la nouvelle arrivante assez peu vêtue.

C'était la journée sous-vêtements.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait prendre notre temps ce mat-

Sa voix s'éteignit quand son regard tomba sur l'héritière Chase, son manteau écarté pour dévoiler une tenue peu conventionnelle. Le temps s'arrêta pour les trois jeunes gens. Victoria vit que la brune aux cheveux longs la fixait en se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, son visage hésitant entre consternation et outrage. Nathan, de son côté, oscillait entre sa meilleure amie celle qui était en train de se faire un film sur ce qui était en train de se passer, son cerveau affichant un « ERROR 404 NOT FOUND ».

Incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, il lui servit un petit sourire désolé.

\- Ah je vois, fit la brune d'une voix glacée.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que ça à l'air !

Victoria trouva cette phrase très ironique de la part de Nathan. Le karma avait parfois un drôle d'humour. Et actuellement elle l'appréciait pleinement. Forte de sa position, elle prit plaisir à le souligner en lançant un regard entendu à son partenaire de crime. Il l'ignora.

\- Victoria Chase, hein ! cracha de plus belle la brune en fusillant la susnommée d'un œil incendiaire. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis surprise !

La posture rigide de fureur, la jeune femme releva le menton pour remonter les escaliers en trombes certainement dans le but de récupérer ses vêtements.

Nathan essaya à peine de la retenir en l'appelant par son prénom alors que Victoria portait une main à son front, exaspérée. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour affronter la jalousie des plans culs de son ami.

\- Bon…

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je crois que c'est mort…

\- Je crois aussi.

\- Au moins je ne me suis pas trompé dans son prénom.

Victoria esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire amusé devant sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère, compatissant sincèrement.

\- Puisqu'on est dorénavant deux riches célibataires en sous-vêtements, ça te dit un petit déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais la suivit en direction de la cuisine.

\- Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever… je te jure, regretta-t-il à haute voix.

* * *

\- Attend attend, la calma Nathan en levant ses mains devant lui.

Une bonne odeur de café et de pain grillé emplissait leurs narines.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as déclaré ta flamme à Caulfield après avoir dormi dans le même lit qu'elle sans qu'il ne se passe rien, puis que tu as fui avant qu'elle ne te réponde ? En pyjama qui plus est…

\- Je ne lui ai pas déclaré ma flamme, répondit Victoria avec exaspération. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un faible pour elle.

\- Ce qui revient à la même chose.

Reposant sa tasse de café fumante, la blonde lança un regard noir à son voyou d'ami.

\- As-tu vraiment envie de découvrir ce que ça fait de recevoir du café bouillant au visage ?

Il prit un air faussement outré.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'oserais pas abîmer ce magnifique faciès !

\- Tu as raison, c'est la seule chose bien dont tu es pourvu. Ce serait triste de te la retirer.

\- Touché.

\- Arrête de faire ta _Drama Queen_ , l'acheva-t-elle dans un petit sourire qui sembla ravir le jeune homme châtain.

Victoria savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il faisait le pitre pour éloigner ses problèmes et la faire rire. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle avait recherché cette légèreté qu'elle était venue directement chez lui. Nathan avait un don pour apaiser son esprit et l'aider à y voir plus clair quand tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il était son meilleur ami envers et contre tout.

\- En tout cas, en ce qui concerne Caulfield, reprit-il plus doucement, tu n'as pas trente-six solutions. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle et je suis très fier de toi.

Il sourit.

\- Tu as écouté ton cœur et tu as agi avec courage. Maintenant, la balle est dans son camp, et, si elle n'est pas trop bête, elle reviendra vers toi.

Victoria expira un long souffle nerveux qui lui fit presque mal à la poitrine.

\- Merci, Nate. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi ce que tu viens de dire.

Dans une nouvelle grimace amicale, il posa une main sur son avant-bras qu'il tapota doucement.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Je suis sûr que ça va aller.

\- Tu es plus confiant que moi, répondit-elle dans un petit rire appréhensif.

\- C'est parce que je suis trop bête et trop riche pour m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit.

Elle lui bouscula gentiment l'épaule sur un « idiot » qui le fit rire. Elle le suivit, sentant le stress qui lui enserrait l'estomac se faire moins noueux. Après quelques secondes, il s'ensuivit une petite accalmie agréable qui invita Victoria à la confession.

\- Ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.

\- Hahaha, à 7h30 du matin au détriment de mon plan cul. Toujours un plaisir !

La blonde roula des yeux avec amusement.

\- Maintenant, la rumeur qu'on couche ensemble ne va être que renforcée, déplora-t-elle dans une moue blasée.

\- Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est toi qui a débarqué en sous-vêtements chez moi en ouvrant ton manteau comme si tu voulais me violer.

\- Oh non non non, Prescott ! Ne me rejette pas la faute dessus alors que tu n'as pas eu la décence de t'habiller pour recevoir une dame comme il se doit.

\- Aucune décence avec toi !

Les deux anciens leaders du Vortex Club éclatèrent de rire en imaginant mutuellement le scandale qu'ils venaient de provoquer sur un malentendu. Leurs vies ne seraient-elles donc jamais simples et tranquilles ? Dur d'être riche et populaire.

* * *

Victoria passa le reste de sa journée enfermée dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse. Elle avait accepté deux rendez-vous avec des artistes plus tard dans la soirée, il fallait qu'elle termine de rédiger leurs contrats avant de les rencontrer. Et si elle était totalement honnête envers elle-même, Victoria avait fait exprès de remplir son agenda au maximum pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser à certaines choses qui avaient tendances à lui faire mal au cœur. Il fallait que les heures tournent sans qu'elle ne les voie passer, ou plutôt, qu'elle ne songe à regarder son téléphone dans l'espoir d'un message inexistant.

 _Vous n'avez pas de nouveau message…_

Des coups frappés à sa porte lui firent relever la tête. Son chargé en communication lui faisait un signe d'aurevoir pour lui indiquer que l'accès au public de la galerie venait de fermer et qu'une grande partie de son personnel allait donc partir. Victoria réalisa qu'il était déjà 18h30 et que son dîner d'affaires se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas terminé ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle appuya donc sèchement sur le rappel automatique de son téléphone de bureau tout en continuant à taper son modèle de contrat. Son interlocuteur répondit presque instantanément. Il s'agissait de son assistant dans le bloc vitré voisin.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Ethan ? Je sais qu'un taxi est prévu pour aller récupérer Arnold et Scheifer à leur hôtel. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver devant nos portes. Je devais y aller moi-même, mais je préfère les rejoindre directement au restaurant. Tu peux t'occuper d'aller les chercher ? Bien sûr tu seras invité à dîner avec nous.

 _\- Oui, bien entendu. Je vais appeler le Golden tout de suite pour leur dire qu'on aura un couvert de plus._

\- C'est ça, approuva-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie, connaissant les capacités d'organisation de son bras-droit pour tout ce qui était planification. Je serai sur place à 20h comme convenu.

Avant de raccrocher, Victoria se permit une petite moquerie :

\- Et tu as le droit à un _Mai Tai_ à mes frais. Un seul ! Tout apéro supplémentaire sera sur ta note.

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil rit.

\- _Je demanderai un_ Mai Tai _de deux litres alors !_

\- Je vois que je t'ai beaucoup appris. Je suis fière de toi.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la riche héritière mit fin à l'appel pour se remettre sérieusement au travail.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent de la même trempe. Victoria arrivait tôt au travail et repartait tard. Ses heures de sommeil ne dépassaient pas quatre ou cinq heures alors que ses journées étaient devenues interminables. Il ne lui restait que le travail. Le travail. Le travail. Mais cette surcharge lui convenait. En l'espace de trois jours, elle avait fait plus de choses que ces deux dernières semaines. A l'aide de son chargé de communication, elle avait établi un plan culturel sur objectifs jusqu'à fin décembre. Cela lui laissait donc tout loisir de pouvoir se rendre à New-York pour un autre de ses projets photos qu'elle avait nommé : _Portraits of Tattooted People in Black & White_ qui lui tenait à cœur depuis sa sortie du lycée. C'était quelque chose de très complexe qui fonctionnait sur des réseaux de contacts, mais… Au fil des années et au fil des rencontrent, Victoria avait réussi à se créer une véritable toile dans le monde _underground_ de la ville à la Grande Pomme. Il fallait dire que depuis que cette idée avait germé en elle, jamais elle n'avait arrêté ses recherches sur le sens caché des tatouages. Ils n'étaient pas qu'artistiquement beaux, ils racontaient à leur manière l'histoire très personnelle d'un individu. Ils étaient la preuve gravée dans la chair de marques culturelles, politiques, ethniques, religieuses ou sociales qui définissaient l'unicité au sein de la masse. Elle voulait capturer cela. Elle voulait photographier la vie _physique_ de ces gens et les aider à raconter leur histoire en leur permettant de mettre des mots sur les dessins qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes choisis. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait défendre la diversité culturelle à travers son objectif.

Elle n'était pas tatouée mais elle était fascinée par le message qu'ils pouvaient porter, la force et le courage qu'ils véhiculaient. C'était un projet qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle avait prévu de réaliser mi-novembre voire début décembre. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle réserve ses billets d'avion pour se fixer une date définitive.

.

 _Deux heures plus tard_

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber quand Victoria stoppa sa lecture en apercevant du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'approcher de sa porte vitrée. Elle releva le nez de son ordinateur pour croiser le regard de Kristen à qui elle fit signe d'entrer.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de verre.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, répondit l'héritière Chase en joignant ses mains devant elle sur son bureau. Comme tu vas bientôt nous quitter, j'étais en train d'étudier les candidatures de ton ou de ta futur(e) remplaçant(e).

\- Oh ?

Elle arqua un sourcil et Victoria reporta brièvement ses yeux de jade sur son écran.

\- Franchement, je vois certaines choses… (elle hésita sur la bonne formulation) ce sont des horreurs, grimaça-t-elle entre dédain et exaspération. Il y a des personnes, je me demande comment elles peuvent oser postuler pour un poste comme le tien qui mélange relations publiques et axe culturel avec des CV aussi mal faits.

La grande blonde rouvrit une page qu'elle avait momentanément réduite.

\- Prenons celui-ci par exemple, fit-elle en secouant la tête, alors pour commencer la police 12 devrait être mise au régime. Le Time New Roman c'est trop vu, faut changer. (elle continua de parcourir la page sous ses yeux) La photo n'a rien de professionnel alors que ce jeune homme, Luke en l'occurence, postule pour une galerie de photo. Et comble de l'horreur, je ne parle même pas de l'adresse mail vintage de luckyluke06 mail . com.

Elle reporta son regard sur Kristen qui affichait presque une mine compatissante pour cet inconnu. Victoria Chase pouvait se montrer gentille mais ne pouvait pas toujours renier son côté _Queen B_ qu'on lui attribuait dans la presse.

\- Un CV comme ça, un recruteur professionnel ne le regarderait même pas. Au moins le tien avait du style.

La concernée se fendit d'un petit sourire, flattée et gênée.

\- J'y avais passé beaucoup de temps, se justifia-t-elle sous le regard approbateur de sa chef.

\- Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour parler rédaction d'un CV. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, je t'écoute.

Elle lança un sourire encourageant à la jeune femme qui lui fournit le courage nécessaire pour se jeter à l'eau.

\- J'ai repéré une artiste peu connue dont j'aimerais vous parler, avoua-t-elle, nerveuse en s'asseyant à la place que Victoria lui indiquait. Elle fait de la photographie de scènes de vie quotidienne et je pense que certaines de ses œuvres pourraient rejoindre votre exposition du mois d'octobre. Son art est fin, très féminin et je pense qu'on gagnerait beaucoup à la soutenir.

La blonde hocha la tête en tendant la main vers Kristen pour que celle-ci lui remette le parafeur qu'elle tenait contre elle et qui devait contenir des échantillons.

\- Montre-moi ça.

.

De retour à son appartement, Victoria se laissa tomber sur son canapé, vidée de toute énergie. Il n'était pas loin de 22h et elle n'avait pas arrêté une minute. La fatigue accumulée des derniers jours la rattrapait et elle se demanda si se coucher immédiatement ne serait pas une bonne solution. Elle n'avait pas très faim en plus… et surtout la flemme de préparer quoique ce soit.

 _Regarder un film peut-être ?_ songea-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'endormirait devant. Une série aurait été plus indiquée du coup. Mais elle n'en avait même pas réellement envie. Ses yeux la piquaient et une migraine latente rongeait son esprit, autant arrêter les frais et aller se coucher. Il fallait juste qu'elle se motive à se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre…

Son téléphone sonna.

Elle tira une grimace par réflexe. A cette heure-ci, c'était soit le boulot soit Nathan. Si c'était le premier, ce serait un problème à régler d'urgence, si c'était le second, ce serait pour lui dire d'arrêter de bosser.

S'étirant sans grande conviction, Victoria récupéra son smartphone qui vibrait sur la surface en verre de sa table basse. Elle le porta à hauteur de son visage pour voir l'identité de l'appel entrant. Son cœur fit un salto dans sa poitrine quand elle lut un nom qu'elle n'attendait plus. Maxine.

L'esprit soudainement dopé à l'adrénaline, la blonde se redressa d'un bond dans son canapé. Son estomac venait de se nouer en un milliard de nœuds qui lui procuraient une drôle de sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Devait-elle répondre ?... Combien de sonneries étaient déjà passées ? Cinq ?... _Shit…_ ça n'allait pas tarder à renvoyer la châtaine sur sa messagerie vocale.

Appuyant nerveusement sur la touche verte, Victoria porta son iPhone à son oreille.

\- Allo ?...

Sa voix réussit à ne pas trembler contrairement à ses mains.

\- Victoria ?... je ne sais pas si c'est trop tard pour te dire ça, mais… je t'appelle parce que… tu es la fille à laquelle je n'arrête pas de penser.

La blonde sentit son cœur imploser.

\- Et tu avais raison, je suis revenue parce que j'avais envie d'avancer… j'ai envie d'avancer avec toi. La Victoria Chase de cette réalité.

Maxine marqua une pause et son ton se fit plus hésitant lorsqu'elle ajouta :

\- Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour te demander de m'accorder une seconde chance ? Peut-être aller boire un café en ville ?

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans un mélange de joie et de soulagement.

\- Laisse-moi vérifier mon agenda.

* * *

 **YAAAY ! o/  
On a progressé dans l'histoire x) **

**A bientôt !**

 **PS : La citation au début de ce chapitre définit entièrement les personnages de LiS à mes yeux :)**


End file.
